A veces gris, a veces blanco
by Eve Potter
Summary: La vida no era como él la había planeado, después de que el pasado fuera duro con él, siempre pensó que la vida le devolvería lo que le había arrebatado. Quizás no puede darse cuenta de lo que tiene SPOILER 7º Post DH SLASH
1. El orgullo del los Malfoy

Bueno pues he estado pensando y pensando en que hacer con esta idea sobre lo nuevo de Harry Potter, y me he dicho, que leñes escríbelo. Me apetecía ceñirme por primera vez en mis historias a la realidad, bueno a casi toda la realidad, he cambiado algunas cosas que poco a poco iréis viendo, pero en líneas generales todo se desarrollo post Deathly Hallows. En fin espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** todo esto pertenece a la jodía matachuchitos lindos que no me devolvió a mi Sirius… BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH y yo lo hago sin más animo que el de haceros pasar un buen rato, si es posible claro.

James Sirius Potter acaba de comenzar el último de sus años en la escuela de Hogwarts. Se sentía pletórico, eufórico y con desbordantes ganas de comerse el mundo, puesto que no era solo mayor de edad, era también el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, uno de los chicos – sino el que más – más guapos de la escuela, incluso con su propio club de fans.

Sí, James podría decir que la vida le sonreía.

Tomó del carrito de su hermana pequeña la última de sus maletas y la subió al expreso, miró de izquierda a derecha por el largo pasillo del tren y saludó a algunos de sus compañeros, pegando un brinco bajó de nuevo al andén y caminó en la dirección donde su padre y hermanos le esperaban.

- James, compórtate – le dijo su abuela Molly después de verle saltar así del tren – Eres el mayor de tus hermanos, deberías darles ejemplo.

- Molly, eso es imposible – comentó Harry – Lily, ¿quieres estarte quieta? – la más pequeña de los hermanos Potter no paraba de pegar botes alrededor de su padre.

- Es que quiero ir con mis amigas – protestó mientras señalaba a un grupo de niñas más allá del tercer vagón – Me voy papá, un beso – ni siquiera llegó a rozar la mejilla de su padre cuando salió corriendo.

- ¡Lily! – Gritó Harry – Despídete de tus abuelos.

- ¡Adiós abuelo, adiós abuela! – les saludó con las manos y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

- Está niña… - dijo agitando la cabeza, mientras observaba como Albus miraba con recelo hacia donde Ron y Hermione se despedían de sus hijos – Vamos, ve– le dijo el moreno.

- Oh, gracias papá – el más parecido a él de sus hijos, besó a sus abuelos y corrió a encontrarse con sus mejores amigos.

- James, prométeme que está vez no vas a meterte en líos – dijo Harry mirándole seriamente – No quiero que Minerva vuelva a castigarte de continuo y mucho menos que me llame a mi para reprenderme.

- Papá, es mi último año. No prometo nada – sonrió.

- Déjale a tus hermanos la capa y el mapa – indicó – Os pertenecen a los tres.

- Ya… ya… - James se pasó la mano por su media melena negra, y sonrió a su padre – Bueno, yo también me voy, a ver si encuentro a Tom y Josh – se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó con fuerza – Cuida de papá y del abuelo.

- Mi niño, no me puedo creer que ya se tu último año – comentó a punto de sollozar – Si tu mad…

- Abuela no – le cortó el pelirrojo con seriedad – Bueno abuelo, dale caña a los del ministerio.

- Por supuesto – comentó Arthur abrazando a su nieto – Estudia, de este año depende tu futuro.

- Oh… si claro – se dirigió a su padre – Papá por favor, haz algo útil por nosotros y búscate una novia – antes de que Harry pudiera protestar James ya había subido al tren.

- ¡Merlín, que paciencia! – Exclamó mirando al cielo - ¿Ya os habéis despedido? – preguntó cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos.

- Claro, estaban deseando marcharse – le dijo Ron – El último curso de James… - dijo algo melancólico.

- Crecen demasiado deprisa - añadió Hermione – Espera Harry – le detuvo cuando observó como seguía el paso del resto de la familia para dirigirse más cerca del tren y despedirse de los chicos - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, Hermione, como siempre – respondió con una media sonrisa.

- Como siempre no es bien – le reprendió mientras saludaba a sus hijos con la mano – Es ella quien tiene la culpa Harry, no tú o los niños.

- Supongo – comentó abatido – Solo que no entiendo porque también quiere perderse estas cosas.

- Ginny siempre ha sido una cabeza loca, pero… - suspiró - ¿Sabes qué? Que tienes que estar contento porque has sacado adelante tú solo a tres hijos maravillosos.

- Estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero necesitaban a su madre, ya son más de ocho años.

- Por eso mismo, olvida todo esto. Además, James tiene razón – el tren silbó y puso rumbo a los paramos escoceses – Deberías buscarte una novia.

- ¡Como si tuviera tiempo! – Exclamó - ¿Te crees que dirigir el departamento de aurores es fácil?

- Para nada, pero por eso mismo, porque no es fácil, necesitas una distracción.

- Estoy en la liga de Quidditch del ministerio.

- Harry – murmuró entre dientes – no me refiero a esa clase de distracción.

- …

- ¿Cuánto hace que no…?

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó poniéndose más colorado que el pelo de su pequeña Lily – Vamos, vas a hacer que me sienta más patético aún.

Albus era el inteligente de los tres, el que mejores TIMOS había conseguido, a falta de que Lily se examinará al año siguiente. Lily era la pequeña, la dulce y risueña, demasiado parecida a su madre en palabras de su tío Ron y él, él era el gracioso y bromista, el que nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio. Parecía el más seguro de si mismo, el más lanzado, pero en realidad, bajo aquella fachada se escondía un chico algo asustadizo y con menos energía y arranque del que hubiera deseado.

Empezaba su último curso, estaba a las puertas de examinarse para sus EXTASIS y aún no tenía ni idea que iba a hacer al año siguiente, era bueno jugando al Quidditch, pero no tanto como su padre o su hermana que empezaba a apuntar maneras como golpeadora reserva. Aprobaba sus exámenes pero no era tan inteligente como Albus así que no podría meterse de lleno en una carrera demasiado difícil. Quizás debiera seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en auror, pero había convivido con el estrés que eso producía en su padre, y sobre todo con las largas ausencias que terminaron por conseguir que su madre les abandonara.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Melinda a su lado.

- Hmm… nada, nada – sonrió a la joven Ravenclan novia de su mejor amigo, Tom Bucker - ¿Ya te ha dejado sola?

- Tenía la reunión de prefectos.

- Oh, siempre cumpliendo con su obligación. ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bien, mis padres y yo viajamos por Europa, ha sido divertido – cerró el libro que tenía sobre las piernas – Esto… yo… vi a Sheila en Milán.

- ¿Sí? – se encogió de hombros – espero que lo pasara bien, no sabía que había salido de viaje.

- Vaya, yo creí que vosotros…

- ¿Sheila y yo? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño – Solo fuimos juntos al baile de fin de curso, nada más.

- Ya… ¿Y no te gusta ninguna chica?

- Melinda, ¡que tienes novio!

- ¿Qué? – Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de escarlata – Oh, James no seas tonto… ¿James?

Había perdido el hilo de la conversación cuando a través del cristal de la puerta del vagón había visto pasar una casi figura etérea, de pelo rubio en cierto modo plateado, tez pálida, y rasgos finos. Se levantó y sin mediar palabra salió del vagón, dejando a una sorprendida Melinda. Buscó por los compartimentos de su vagón y no encontró nada, así que recorrió todos los vagones en su búsqueda, al final solo le quedó el último.

Apoyaba su cabeza sobre el cristal, con el pelo sobre el rostro, las manos contrastando con su túnica negra seguían el ritmo de lo que parecía ser una buena melodía que escuchaba a través de un pequeño IPOD, la puerta del compartimentos que estaba mal cerrada, cedió ante el peso de James y este trastabilló hacia delante. Cuando el huésped del comportamiento giró el rostro, James se quedó sin habla, sin palabras y en sus 17 años de vida, eso solo había ocurrido dos veces, cuando su madre les había abandonado y cuando los Chudley Cannons ganaron su único partido.

- ¿te has perdido? – preguntó con voz melodiosa.

- … - James le miraba fijamente, clavando sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho, deleitándose con los rasgos finos y ligeramente marcados de su rostro, tras un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente, logró descubrir unos inmensos y preciosos ojos grises.

- Gryffindors – murmuró para si mismo al ver el escudo en su túnica - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó nervioso al percatarse que no dejaba de ser observado.

- Eh… no… - James se llevó la mano a la nuca y la frotó - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- El tren es de todos – volvió a colocarse los cascos que se había quitado, y se enfrascó en la canción que escuchaba.

James se sentó en el banco de enfrente y durante unos minutos clavó la vista en sus relucientes zapatos, cuando se sintió un poco más calmado habló,

- ¿eres nuevo verdad?

- … - giró el rostro y lo miró sorprendido – Sí.

- Me llamó James, James Sirius Potter – le tendió mano que el otro miró reticente.

- Scorpius – la apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Scorpius? – preguntó.

- Creo que fue una venganza de mi padre, o algo por el estilo – James sonrió.

- Bueno, mi hermano se llama Albus Severus y créeme si te digo que no fue una venganza.

- … - Scorpius sonrió por primera vez.

- ¿Ya sabes en que casa estarás?

- Slytherin. – con algo de enfado comprobó que el gesto de James se contraía.

- ¿Has hecho la selección?

- No, pero toda mi familia ha estado allí, desde el primero al último. No creo que yo vaya a ser la excepción.

- Bueno, quizás tengas suerte y caigas en otra casa.

- ¿Suerte?

- Si, bueno Slytherin es… en fin… ya me entiendes.

- No, no te entiendo – dijo con enfado.

- Bueno ellos son los más, en fin… complicados de nosotros. Son más elitistas, más fríos… bueno, tú me entiendes…

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? – preguntó airado.

- Eh… nada supongo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Juegas a Quidditch? – tenía que suavizar el tenso ambiente que él mismo acaba de crear.

- Sí… - murmuró molesto.

- ¿En que puesto?

- Buscador.

- Oh, yo también.

- Como no – gruñó – Sabes, estoy cansado y no es que esta conversación vaya a llevarnos a ninguna parte, así que si me disculpas me gustaría dormir un poco.

- Solo trataba de ser amable – murmuró molesto

- Seguro…

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que estoy completamente seguro que solo has entrado aquí para ser amable – puso su tono más irónico.

- Pues… pues claro que sí… - dijo irritado – Si en tu casa no te han enseñado modales.

- Oh, por el amor de dios, ¿quieres dejar de hacerte el santo? Lo único que querías era comprobar al nuevo, si era o no un bicho raro – le miró directamente a los ojos – Te informo que sí lo soy.

- … - durante un segundo se quedó quieto y mirándole fijamente, después estalló en carcajadas – Jajajaja.

- ¿Qué? – se puso en pie de un brinco - ¿De que coño te ríes?

- Jajajaja – Scorpius dio un paso adelante antes de que James se doblara hacia delante y comenzara a reírse con más fuerza, un segundo después él también estaba riéndose.

- Jajajaja – si se observaban el uno al otro no podían parar de reír, cuanto más lo intentaban, cuando querían cesar sus risas están se atolondraban en torno a ellos y proseguían con las cascadas de estruendosas carcajadas.

Más de quince minutos después y con lágrimas en los ojos los dos pudieron al final parar de reír.

- Así que un bicho raro ¿eh? – le dijo James

- A mucha honra.

- Bienvenido al club.

- Venga ya, a ver… - le miró detenidamente – seguro que eres el mayor de tus hermanos – asintió - ¿último curso? – Sonrió efusivamente – Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, estudiante modelo, y con la novia más bonita de toda la escuela.

- Eh… eso de estudiante modelo, dejémoslo en estudiante a secas. Y gracias a Merlín estoy soltero y sin compromiso.

- Vaya. De todas formas no encajas en el prototipo de bicho raro. Deberías ser más como yo, mi padre dice que soy antisocial, ególatra y egoísta. Vamos su vivo retrato – rebuscó en una pequeña bandolera negra que tenía justo a su derecha - ¿Te importa que fume?

- No se puede fumar en el tren, ni siquiera en la escuela – se levantó y sacó su varita apuntó al cristal y este se cubrió de una especie de neblina negra – Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien – cuando se había dado la vuelta tenía un cigarrillo en la boca.

Durante todo el trayecto a la escuela charlaron de sus gustos, y de algunas de sus hazañas más memorables. James no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, pero el muchacho rubio le relajaba, se sentía sereno a su lado, era a la primera persona que le contaba cosas tan personales nada más conocerla, pero sin saber el que, Scorpius poseía algo que le hacía merecedor de su confianza.

Por su parte el joven rubio se sentía extrañamente comprendido por James, y eso era muy extraño para él, porque desde que tenía uso de razón no alcanzaba a recordar sentirse así con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre quien era lo más semejante a un amigo que había tenido.

- Mi hermano Albus también esta en sexto, es probable que vayas a clase con él. ¿Cuántos timos has obtenido?

- Todos.

- ¿Todos? Vaya, quien es el estudiante modelo ahora…

- Si no lo hubiera hecho a mis abuelos les hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco, a mi padre no le molesta tanto – dio una calada al cigarrillo – pero mi abuelo.

- Yo por suerte no tengo ese problema, mis abuelos tienen tantos nietos que no saben por quien preocuparse más. Y mi padre aunque lo intenta está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo.

- ¿A que se dedica?

- Auror, jefe de los aurores más concretamente.

- Vaya, un pez gordo. El mío trabaja en el mundo de los negocios, con mi abuelo. Tienen un consorcio de empresas en el mundo muggle.

- ¿Tu padre es muggle?

- Jajaja – la genuina carcajada de Scorpius le pilló de improvisto, el muchacho sonrió antes de lanzar la colilla por la ventana del compartimiento – Mi familia es una de las antiguas, de esas en las que solo hay sangre pura, ya sabes algo muy turbio, primos con primos y esas cosas.

- Ya… pues es raro que trabajen con el mundo muggle.

- Como si hubieran podido hacer otra cosa – murmuró.

- ¿Decías?

- No, nada, que parece que llegamos – le señaló el principio de la estación de Homesgade.

- Sí – miró hacia la puerta – tengo que irme, he de ayudar a mi hermana con su equipaje y recoger el mío.

- De acuerdo, gracias por la charla – le tendió la mano.

- Espero que la continuemos.

- Seguro – dijo un poco triste.

Cuando se quedó en soledad, Scorpius se puso en pie y terminó de recoger sus cosas, una foto resbaló del interior del libro que había ojeado al principio del trayecto, antes de que James llegara con su gran entusiasmo a sacarle una sonrisa que hacía mucho que nadie conseguía robarle. Observó la frialdad y sobriedad de la foto, un hombre adulto de la misma apariencia que él apoyaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro y alzaba la cabeza con porte aristocrático, él sentado en un enorme butacón rojo miraba a la cámara con la misma melancolía de siempre, con la tristeza que siempre poblaban sus hermosos ojos, porque como Scorpius vivía una vida tan gris como sus ojos.

Toda su vida la había pasado de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad, siguiendo los pasos de la ambiciosa vida que su padre llevaba. Su padre, era un buen hombre, con un turbio pasado, pero un buen hombre, y Scorpius lo amaba y adoraba por encima de cualquier cosa, porque se esforzaba por darle una buena vida. Cuando se mudaban siempre conseguía para él los mejores colegios, los mejores profesores particulares, a la tierna edad de dieciséis años, el joven rubio poseía numerosas habilidades y cada una mejor desarrollada que la otra. Hablaba más de diez idiomas con fluidez, sus largos y delicados dedos manejaban como un maestro el violín y el violonchelo, daban las más bellas pinceladas a un lienzo en blanco para convertirlo en una verdadera obra de arte. Scorpius había heredado el talento artístico de su madre ya fallecida, por eso, por la muerte de su madre, era un niño retraído y con dificultadas para las relaciones, todo ello profusamente aliñado por su carácter, heredado indudablemente de su padre. Era frío y distante, le costaba abrirse a los demás y mucho más expresar sus sentimientos.

Por eso, solo unas horas después de haber abandonado Londres se sentía realmente aturdido. ¿Qué tenía ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes que había conseguido arrebatarle tantas palabras? Su presencia había revolucionado su pequeño ecosistema, su propio mundo, pues había entrado en él a grandes zancadas y en unos minutos se había hecho con el control de todo.

¡Que tonterías! – murmuró cuando se dio cuenta por donde discurrían sus pensamientos. Pasara lo que pasara en aquel compartimiento, todo quedaría en el olvido cuando Scorpius entrara en el colegio.

Dejó las llaves sobre el cuenco de arcilla pintado de varios colores que Lily había hecho para él hacía ya más de diez años, arrastró los pies hacia la cocina y rebuscó en la nevera en busca de algo dulce que llevarse a la boca, un trozo de tarta de queso fue su victima y un vaso de leche su cómplice en aquel delito contra su figura. Lanzó los zapatos contra la pared cuando se desparramó en el sofá, invocó el mando a distancia y prendió el televisor. Media hora después y tras recorrer cinco o seis veces todos los canales que el satélite le proporcionaba, se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba completamente sólo.

Ocho años atrás volvía como cada noche de su agotador trabajo, había conseguido un ascenso, pero no era lo suficiente como para darle a su familia lo que realmente se merecía, así que trabajaba duro para poder llegar lo antes posible a dirigir el departamento. Dejó como siempre las llaves en el cuenco, pero enseguida supo que algo no iba bien. James estaba sentado en el último escalón de la escalera con, Albus y Lily a cada lado, la pequeña dormitaba sobre al pierna de su hermano mayor y el mediado sollozaba casi en silencio, James alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, llenos de lagrimas.

¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó preocupado, pues era la primera vez que una situación parecida ocurría en su casa.

Se… se fue – dijo Albus entre sollozos, James seguía sin apartar la vista de su padre, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y le tendió un trozo de pergamino.

_**Lo siento Harry, pero ya no puedo más.**_

_**Gyn.**_

Aquellas palabras habían destruido su vida por completo, se quedó solo con tres niños pequeños a los que sacar adelante y sin más compañía que la de sus pensamientos. Ochos años durmiendo solo, ochos años llorando por no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, porque la vida se empeñaba en ponérsele cuesta arriba, ¿es que nada iba a salir bien? Solo sus hijos ponían una nota de color es su vida, gris y turbia, solo las risotadas de James, las canciones de Lily, y los progresos escolares de Albus iluminaban su vida.

Pero ahora, un curso más estaba solo, sin guía para aquel tortuoso año. Apagó la televisión y sin ganas de acostarse se fue a su despacho, leyendo informes mataría el tiempo. Apilados sobre su escritorio un montón de carpetas esperaban para ser leídas y clasificadas, todas esperaban una orden para que la investigación diera comienzo, la mayoría eran hechos aislados y sin importancia que se amontonaban esperando el visto bueno de un alto cargo, él solía llevárselos a casa cuando el curso comenzaba, la lectura de aquellos pequeños disparates, mataba las horas que debía pasar en soledad.

Dos horas después le dolía el cuello y la espalda, y apenas sí había archivado algunos de los casos que se le presentaban, eran riñas familiares, magia accidental o robos de poca monta de los que casi ningún auror quería hacerse cargo. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos unas horas de descanso así que abandono su apasionante trabajo, al pasar junto a la pila de documentos los rozó con su cadera y tiró varios al suelo, el más alejado había volado casi hasta la puerta, lo recogió pero no lo dejó sobre el escritorio como el resto sino que lo subió al dormitorio.

Después de acomodarse en la cama ataviado con el pantalón rojo de su pijama, tomó la carpeta que había subido desde el despacho y comenzó a leer.

**Posible caso de atentados contra el sujeto R249 **

**Auror a cargo de la investigación:** Charlie Weasley

_A día de 12 de junio del presente año mágico, el auror Charlie Weasley se presentó en el domicilio del sujeto R249 después de recibir una llamada por parte de un civil Theoddore Nott, que alertaba a los aurores de un paquete sospechoso que el sujeto R249 había recibido al poco de su traslado a la ciudad de Londres._

_Llegado a la casa, y una vez analizado el paquete, y una vez delimitado el perímetro de seguridad, el auror Charlie Weasley realiza los pertinentes conjuros de búsquela y prueba de explosivos en el paquete sospechoso. Se comprueba que en el interior del mismo hay una botella de vidrio con una sustancia explosiva que reacciona ante el conjuro Explossio, poniendo los hechizos de seguridad establecidos en el protocolo de actuación en estos casos, el auror Charlie Weasley lleva el paquete hasta los laboratorios del ministerio para el análisis del contenido del paquete. _

**Analítica del explosivo:** Pendiente de Resultados.

**Denuncia:** Pendiente de trámite, sujeto R249 debe personarse para establecerla.

La carpeta no contenía más información pese a ser un delito catalogado entre los más peligrosos, dentro del ranking estaría en el numero dos, "Atentados contra los magos", tampoco le pareció extraño que Charlie no hubiera buscado más información tratándose de un sujeto R. Después de la guerra los que habían participado en ella del bando del Lord habían sido catalogados en varios tipos C, caídos, muertos en batalla; P, prófugos, huidos de la justicia y que estaban entre los más buscados; Pr, presos, cumplían condena en Azkaban. Y R, reinsertados, tras juicios y pequeños pasos por la prisión habían sido puestos en libertad puesto que sus delitos habían sido menores.

Invocó una carpeta que tenía en el primer cajón de su escritorio en su despacho y este apareció flotando frente a sus ojos, lo tomó y busco al individuo.

**Sujeto R249:** Draco Lucius Malfoy, reinsertado.

_Tras un juicio rápido fue declarado culpable de pertenecer al círculo interno de los mortifagos, sin embargo no pudo inculpársele ningún delito de sangre, por lo que debido a su edad (menor de diecisiete años cuando fue reclutado) y a los testimonios a su favor, fue puesto en libertad tras pagar una indemnización a las victimas. _

_En la actualidad planea su regreso a Londres, como se comprueba por la petición que se adjunta en el informe, pero ha vivido por medio mundo, casi siempre en el mundo mágico donde ha desarrollado la totalidad de sus negocios. Los seguimientos y escuchas realizadas al sujeto no prueban su vuelta a la delincuencia, por lo que el ministerio aprueba su vuelta al país. Será sometido a estrecha vigilancia los primeros seis meses. _

Depositó la carpeta y el dossier sobre los mortifagos encima de la mesilla de noche, sobre ellos colocó sus gafas, apagó las luces y se quedó mirando al techo. Malfoy había vuelto, era el único pensamiento que tenía cabida en su cabeza, había dieciocho años desde la última vez que se habían visto, en los pasillos del ministerio después de la vista a la que Harry había acudido como testigo, el joven moreno había narrado una de las visiones en las que veía como Voldemort obligaba a Draco a cometer cierto actos, como el rubio había sido sometido contra su voluntad y bajo presiones. Aquello sin duda fue la llave de la libertad del joven Slytherin.

La última vez que se habían cruzado Malfoy le había mirado directamente a los ojos, y Harry supo que sin palabras él se estaba disculpando por todo lo que había sucedido. Aquello fue para Harry un pequeño bálsamo, saber que había salvado a alguien que tal vez mereciera la pena

La selección de los alumnos de primer curso estaba llegando a su fin. Scorpius no era el único alumno de cursos superiores que llegaba este año a la escuela, junto a él otros dos chicos más entrarían en tercero y quinto respectivamente. Su mirada viajó por los cientos de rostros risueños que admiraban el proceso de selección, se les veía felices y encantados por estar allí, todos tenían en Hogwarts un segundo hogar, todos se sentaban juntos a sus amigos. Todos menos él.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y que el turno estaba por llegarle el nudo en su estomago se hacía más y más grande, no tenía miedo por la elección puesto que tenía claro que Slytherin sería su casa, pero en el momento en el que…

Malfoy, Scorpius Draco

Todo la algarabía, las risas y pequeñas conversaciones que había entre los alumnos se silenciaron y todos y cada uno de ellos pusieron su atención en el rubio quien dio primero un paso titubeante, pero tomando aire y alzando la cabeza, orgulloso de ser quien era y de pertenecer a la familia al a que pertenecía tomó asiento en el pequeño taburete, sobre su cabeza la profesora Sinistra dejó caer el sombrero, un segundo y su destino estaba marcado.

Slytherin

Seguían observándole, pero ahora cuchicheaban por lo bajo, sabía perfectamente lo que decía, sabía que era de nuevo el centro de todos los cotilleos y que una vez más, el apellido que no quería considerar una losa, del que quería sentirse orgulloso, acaba de terminar con sus pocas esperanzas. En la mesa de su casa, los alumnos se habían apartado sigilosamente del asiento que tenía que tomar, como si fuera un apestado. Aquello no era una novedad.

Después de cenar en absoluto silencio caminó rumbo a las puertas sin apartar la vista de la línea recta que estaba dispuesto a seguir, no iba a darles motivo alguno para burlas, para bromas o simplemente para cuchicheos, el curso acababa de empezar pero él ya deseaba que todo terminara.

¡Scorpius! – se quedó inmóvil, como si acabaran de lanzare un hechizo petrificante, como si aquella voz hubiera ordenado que no diera un paso más, y de nuevo el silencio se hizo poco a poco en el comedor - ¿Qué pasa? – James se volteó al resto del colegio – Seguid a lo vuestro – Y como si fuera el general de un ejercito todos, sin excepción le obedecieron - ¿Todo bien?

Sí – dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasado.

Vamos te acompaña, y me cuentas eso de cuando viste a los Chudley en Mineappolis.

Claro – algo aturdido caminó junto al pelirrojo que hablaba sin parar, como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido se paró en seco - ¿No lo has oído?

¿El que? – preguntó parándose a su lado.

Mi apellido.

¿Malfoy, no?

… - asintió - ¿Y no te importa?

¿El que?

Que mi padre y mi abuelo fueran mortifagos. Ellos atacaron a tu padre.

Oh, ya… - se encogió de hombros – Pero tú no eres ellos, ¿Verdad?


	2. Una ayuda nunca viene mal

El despacho de Harry estaba situado en la segunda planta del ministerio justo después de salir del ascensor, doblar una esquina y pasar por un desordenado Hall, se encontraba cada día con su gente, los suyos eran magos cualificados y de extraordinario potencial, cada cubículo pertenecía a uno de ellos, y Harry los conocía a todos, a ellos y a sus familias. Nada más pasar el Hall estaba el cubículo de Marty McMillan, el hermano mayor de su compañero de curso Ernie, era un hombre casado y con tres hijos, dos de ellos ya estaban en Hogwarts y el pequeño era un claro candidato a buscador de Ravenclan. Un poco más adelante estaba el cubículo de Hanna Abbot, que acaba de pasar por un traumático divorcio y acechaba a cuanto auror soltero tuviera a tiro, Harry incluido, por eso el moreno había aprendido a esquivar con discreción aquella zona de su departamento.

Charlie Weasley, que tras la guerra se había casado con una brillante Inefable había dejado su trabajo con dragones y licenciándose poco después que Harry en la academia de aurores, tenía su cubículo casi al final del pasillo, justo un par de metros por delante de la puerta por la que Harry accedía a su despacho, así que para él fue fácil dirigir sus pasos hacia allí aquella mañana.

- Buenos días jefe – saludó el pelirrojo.

- Buenos días Charlie, ¿podrías venir a mi despacho un minuto?

- … - lo miró detenidamente – Oye Harry, si es por lo de las pintadas del baño, ya sabes como son los chicos…

- ¿Pintadas? – Frunció el ceño – No, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías. Recoge por favor todo lo que tengas sobre los atentados contra el sujeto R249 y a mi despacho – se dio la media vuelta - ¡Ya!

Entró en su despacho, colgó la túnica en el perchero y caminó hasta su escritorio, una humeante taza de café presidía la superficie de madera, la tomó y se sentó dispuesto a ojear los últimos reportes de sus aurores.

- Adelante – dijo en cuanto oyó los leves golpes en la puerta.

- Aquí está – Charlie estudió cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a usar - ¿Sabes quién es? – Harry asintió mientras leía detenidamente las notas hechas por el pelirrojo – No merece la pena, no son más que…

- Yo decido lo que merece o no la pena – dijo secante – Es un atentado contra un mago.

- Pero él no es más que…

- Se perfectamente quien es Malfoy – apretó los labios – te relevo del caso, yo mismo lo llevare.

- Harry...

- Charlie, vuelve a tu trabajo – una vez estuvo solo encendió el intercomunicador con su secretaria – Megan.

- ¿Si, Harry?

- Quiero que pidas a los del laboratorio que den prioridad al caso sobre el R249 y también que le llames a declarar – meditó un segundo – más que a declarar, dile que… - frunció el ceño – no le digas nada, búscame su dirección de trabajo y conciértame un cita.

- Claro, ¿algo más?

- Mmm… no nada más…

A media mañana Megan su eficaz secretaria tenía en su mano los resultados del análisis al explosivo que había en el interior del paquete enviado a Malfoy. La pequeña botella que portaba en su interior una poción altamente inestable que con un ligero movimiento explotaría, estaba conectada a la tapa de la caja con un pequeño conjuro, por lo que en el momento en el que alguien la abriera la pequeña caja haría explosión. El informe mostraba claramente que la cantidad de poción no era suficiente para matar a nadie, pero si para causar daños bastantes severos.

Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, no estaba dispuesto a que la vuelta de Malfoy a Londres trajera nuevas rencillas a la ciudad, habían pasado suficientes años como para mitigar el dolor, y aunque sabía que mucha gente no podía perdonar, su antiguo compañero de clase no era precisamente un culpable en aquel sin sentido que fue la guerra. Por eso acudió a la cita para almorzar que su secretaria había preparado, realmente le chocó que aceptará verle tan rápido y sin poner alguna excusa, pero seguramente estaría preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle, aunque el Slytherin no había acudido al Ministerio a formalizar la denuncia, y ni siquiera se había interesado por lo que había sucedido con el misterioso paquete que pretendía atentar contra su persona. Ciertamente desconcertante.

El pequeño restaurante estaba situado no muy lejos de Picadilly Circus, bastante cerca de la zona de oficinas de la capital, no solía ser muy puntual era un pequeño defecto adquirido de sus años con Ron en la escuela, ambos solían aprovechar al máximo sus horas de sueño, pero aquel día cruzaba la puerta del restaurante justo a la una y un minuto.

¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó el maître

Creo que mi secretaria hizo una reserva a nombre de Harry Potter.

Deje comprobar… oh, sí… el señor Malfoy ya le espera en su mesa.

Bien – disgustado por llegar después que el rubio avanzó hasta la mesa tras el maître – Buenas tardes, Malfoy – le observó un segundo antes de sentarse, seguía llevando el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con la gomina marcando pequeños senderos entre sus mechones, el rostro estaba algo más afilado y estaba claro que los años también pasaban por él, quizás eso si, un poco mejor. Vestía un sencillo traje gris marengo y parecía un poco tenso.

Buenas tardes – dijo secante, mientras Harry tomaba asiento y ambos tomaban las cartas que el joven camarero que acababa de aparecer se las tendía.

Durante unos minutos solo ordenador la comida mirándose quizás de refilón y aguantando el tenso silencio que estaba por instaurarse entre los dos, fue Harry el primero en hablar.

¿Cómo va todo, Malfoy?

Bien… - apretó los labios - ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Ministerio?

¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios queréis? He presentado toda la documentación que querías, he dejado que revisaran mis propiedades, hasta mis oficinas, y ahora… ¿Por qué no podéis dejarme en paz?

… - sorprendido se llevó la copa a la boca y dio un pequeño sorbo – Malfoy, tranquilo ¿vale? No vengo a investigarte, ni a presionarte o algo por el estilo.

¿Y qué demonios quieres? – gruñó

Primero que te calmes – dijo mirándolo directamente – Y después saber porque no interpusiste la denuncia cuando te mandaron el paquete explosivo.

… - arqueó la ceja - ¿Estás aquí por eso? – Harry asintió mientras cortaba un trozo de su bistec - ¿El jefe de los aurores en persona viene a preguntarme por qué no pongo una denuncia? – dejó los cubierto sobre el plato – Vaya, esto es interesante… Dime Potter, ¿Qué había en ese paquete para que te tomes tantas molestias?

Las molestias me las tomó porque lo que se ha cometido es un delito, atentar contra un mago está penado en el código mágico con más de treinta años en Azkaban, así que como comprenderás no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Ya claro, como si a alguien del ministerio le preocupara que le ocurriera algo al hijo de un mortifago que estuvo a las ordenes de… - tragó saliva – de Voldemort.

Me importa una mierda lo que hayas sido en tu pasado Malfoy – su gesto se tornó más serio – Llevo años trabajando por y para la justicia, no me importa sobre quien se cometa el delito o quien lo cometa, no voy a permitir que haya un loco suelto que intente atentar contra la vida de cualquier mago.

Oh, el héroe ha vuelto… - dijo resoplando - ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de amenazas que he recibido en estos años? – Harry iba a hablar pero enseguida fue interrumpido – tengo en casa una montaña de cartas en las que relatan como van a matarme, a mi y a mi familia, he recibido cartas bomba, han entrado en mi casa más de diez veces, hace seis años quemaron mis oficinas en New Port, uno de mis empleados fue apaleado simplemente por trabajar para la Malfoy. Corp – apretando los puños con fuerza lo miró desafiante – ¿Crees que no lo denuncié? Pues claro, pero me cansé de recibir evasivas, de que los casos fueran archivados por falta de pruebas cuando ni siquiera un mísero auror se pasó por mi casa la última vez que entraron. Y ahora, San Potter, viene al rescate, dispuesto a hacer la buena obra del día, pues permite que te diga Potter que no vas a conseguir una nueva medalla gracias a mí. Se proteger lo mío – tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió rumbo a la puerta.

Estupendo, ahora me quedo sin comer – murmuró antes de levantarse, de camino paró a un camarero y le entrego un par de billetes para pagar, a fuera Malfoy esperaba a que el aparca coches trajera su vehiculo – Malfoy espera.

¡Mierda, Potter! Eras un jodido grano en el culo, y lo sigues siendo ¿quieres dejarme en paz?

No – casi gritó – No voy a permitir que un loco…

¡Qué no me sueltes el discurso del héroe! Yo te conozco Potter, lo único que quieres es que te ensalcen, y si por el camino puedes pisotear un poco más el nombre de los Malfoy estoy seguro que disfrutaras con ello.

¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? – se quejó – Tú no me conoces, no tienes idea de cómo soy, o de lo que he cambiado en estos años, así que por favor guárdate tus estupidas rencillas de colegio para otro día – cuando el joven aparca coches le tendió las llaves a Draco, Harry las tomó – Si no quieres colaborar por las buenas, lo harás por la malas. Mañana mismo se presentaran en tu casa diez aurores para llevar a cabo una investigación de todas y cada una de esas amenazas, pediré la ayuda internacional para que me pasen los archivos de todas tus denuncias, y me convertiré en ese grano en el culo que dices que soy.

… - Draco apretó los labios y le miró desafiante, los ojos de Harry estaban cargados de decisión y supo que muy a su pesar debía de claudicar – Te juro que como alguien se atreva a volver a manchar…

¡No me sueltes el discurso sobre los Malfoy somos lo más mejor del mundo mundial! – comentó con recochineo.

Gilipollas – dijo entre dientes.

Yo también te tengo mucho aprecio, y no veas las ganas que tengo de volver a verte la cara – comentó con sarcasmo – Mándame todas esas amenazas, yo me haré cargo de las denuncias internacionales – puso las llaves en su mano y caminó rumbo hacia el callejón donde podría desaparecer – Ah… ¡Malfoy!

¿Qué? – gruñó antes de meterse en el coche.

Ha sido un placer volver a verte – canturreó con cierto sarcasmo

¡Que te follen!

Llevó su BMW, a toda velocidad hacia su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, le hervía la sangre y no podía hacer nada para evitar sentirse vapuleado y pisoteado una vez más. ¿Es que nunca iba a terminar? ¿Es que no había pagado ya por sus errores? Parecía que no, y volver a Londres lo estaba poniendo de manifiesto. A cada minuto que pasaba se arrepentía más y más de haber vuelto, puesto que aunque en Boston o Seattle seguían mirándole con aprensión al oír su apellido, aunque mucha gente había olvidado aquello porque la guerra no había llegado allí propiamente dicho, si que hubo mortifagos americanos, y pequeñas reyertas aisladas, pero nada en comparación con la batalla que se libró en Londres, por eso Estados Unidos era un buen lugar para el que vivir, pero sus negocios necesitaban expandirse, y Londres era el mejor punto para empezar a hacerlo, sabía que como mucho sería un año el que debería permanecer en la ciudad, pero comenzaba a pensar que aún era demasiado pronto para volver. Llevaba apenas un par de meses en Londres y ya había tenido varios altercados, además del paquete explosivo y un par de cartas nada conciliadoras, y eso que procuraba no pisar demasiado el mundo mágico. Ni siquiera había ido a despedir a Scorpius a la estación de King´s Cross solo por ahorrarle las malas caras y las miradas cargadas de odio, que estaba seguro habían empezado tras su selección.

La mayoría de las cartas las guardaba en un baúl en el desván, las había traído porque cuando flaqueaba, cuando sentía que no podía seguir adelante, que aunque hubiera pagado por sus pecados no era suficiente, entonces las sacaba y las leía una por una, y el odio y la ira que sentía hacia aquellas personas le era suficiente para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y mostrar al mundo que Draco Malfoy no era un débil o un cobarde, y que volvería a hacerse respetar. Así que llevó sus pasos hacía el cuarto en el piso de arriba y rebuscó entre las cosas que había amontonado y que no tenían mucho valor, cuando dio con ella, la hizo desaparecer rumbo a la mesa del jefe del departamento de aurores.

A los pocos minutos y tras haber pasado por la seguridad del Ministerio la pesada caja calló sobre la mesa de Harry.

¿Qué…? – miró la caja con detención y tomó la nota que traía pegada en un lateral.

_**Espero que te diviertas.**_

Asombrado comprobó que el volumen de amenazas no era ni mucho menos lo que él había esperado, cuando abrió las tapas de la caja comprobó que por lo menos habría unas doscientas, y estaba seguro de que Malfoy se habría desecho de la mayoría así que no llegaba ni a imaginar el número real de amenazas que habría recibido. Aquello iba a llevarle mucho más tiempo de lo que en un principio habría creído, en cierto modo lo agradeció sería una extraña manera de matar las horas de soledad en casa.

Su primera clase había sido como siempre un completo desastre, agobiado por las miradas que trataban como poco de observarle con precisión apenas si pudo concentrarse, le llevaba algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a aquellas cosas, era triste pero siempre terminaba por hacerlo, se había cambiado tantas veces de colegio que ya ni lo recordaba y nunca había encajado, siempre era el raro, el hijo del mortifago y a veces aquello era una losa demasiado pesada para soportar, incluso para alguien como él, que tenía corazón y alma curtidos.

Recogió los libros de Herbología y salió del invernadero rumbo al castillo, fue poco a poco quedándose atrás, rezagado del resto de sus compañeros, la noche anterior no había podido apreciar la belleza del lugar que le rodeaba. Su padre tenía razón, Hogwarts podría llegar a ser un hogar para cualquiera. Suspiró resignado y emprendió camino antes echó un último vistazo al lago.

¡Eh, tú! – giró el rostro y encontró cuatro grandes tipos caminando hacia él, poco tardó en descubrir que eran Gryffindors, y a su parecer Gryffindors resentidos.

Genial – masculló haciéndose el sordo.

¿Qué pasa Malfoy, además de mortifago eres sordo?

… - los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron pero solo un rictus de seriedad se mostró en su rostro, avanzó sin más hacia el colegio.

_Desmainus_ – el hechizo le pasó lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlo en un brazo haciendo volar su mochila.

… - _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué desde el primer día?_ Pensó resignado, palpó su túnica y sacó la varita, se volteó y enfrentó a sus cuatro atacantes.

Vamos Malfoy – dijo el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo, un armario de dos por dos, de ojos marrones y cabello negro – Muéstrame lo que los mortifagos te han enseñado.

Johnson yo que tú, guardaría esa varita – unos paso más atrás la voz de James sonaba autoritaria.

Vamos, James, no me jodas, es hijo de un maldito mortifago – se quejó.

Y tú eres hijo de un burócrata que tiene el culo pegado a la silla de su despacho solo porque su padre dejó buena cuenta de su herencia en la arcas del ministerio, ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Es un Slytherin – protestó otro de los chicos – Y un Malfoy.

James, ellos atacaron a tu padre – dijo otro.

¿Y? No creo que él estuviera presente, además mi padre ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer. No como los padres de otros – siseó mirando a Johnson.

¿Qué insinúas?

Que tu padre debió de pasar unas buenas vacaciones en Portugal cuando el mío estaba jugándose el cuello por salvar el pellejo de tus padres y de los vuestros – señaló al resto, Scorpius lo miraba con atención, no había visto a nadie hablar con tanta intención en sus palabras, con tanta ira y rabia – Por lo menos su padre estuvo en la batalla, la mayoría de los padres de los que estudian aquí estaban fuera del país, para bien o para mal, su padre tuvo el coraje de luchar.

… - Scorpius estuvo a punto de decir, que en realidad su padre había pasado tanto miedo que durante unos años fue incapaz de hablar del asunto, pero en palabras de James, las cosas sonaban mejor.

¿le defiendes? – preguntó un chico que acaba de acercarse - ¿al hijo de un mortifago? ¿de un asesino?

Mi padre no es un asesino – estalló Scorpius – él nunca mató a nadie.

Pero tiene la marca – dijo una chica al llegar – yo lo leí en el profeta.

El profeta ha publicado tantas mentiras – dijo James más irritado que nunca – Cuando Voldemort volvió mi padre no era más que un mentiroso, a Sirius Black, el padrino de mi padre, le colgaron las muertes de 13 personas cuando él no había hecho nada, pasó más de 10 años en Azkaban, ¿Queréis que siga?

… - el resto de muchachos que se había arremolinado a su alrededor guardaba silencio.

Vamos, todos tenemos clase – les dijo - ¿Estás bien? – se giró para encarar a Scorpius

Más o menos – dijo recogiendo su mochila del suelo, el hombro le molestaba algo pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado – Gracias, pero no era tu problema.

Puede, pero aquí las cosas funcionan así – le dijo caminando a su lado.

¿Así como?

Los bichos raros tenemos que ayudarnos – le sonrió y echó a correr – Te veo luego tengo pociones y llegó tarde.

Scorpius le observó correr hacia el castillo, con un débil sonrisa en los labios. James era la primera persona con la conectaba de verdad, con la que se sentía a gusto y era extraño la forma en la que todo encajaba entre los dos, no sabía que iba a pasar en el futuro, como serían las cosas el resto del curso, pero la esperanza de tener un amigo, su primer amigo de verdad, parecía abrirse en el horizonte.

Se quitó las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz, después estiró los brazos todo lo que pudo e hizo crujir las vértebras de su cuello, llevaba más de dos horas leyendo aquellas cartas, y no había sacado nada en claro. Había amenazas irrisorias, insultos y amenazas graves que era las que más le preocupaban, pero a ciencia cierta no sabía como organizarlas, no todas tenían fecha, ni el lugar de donde provenían, lo cual complicaba aún más las cosas, necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía pedirla en el departamento porque aquello era más una investigación personal que algo propio de sus aurores y no le apetecía sacar la vara del jefe y ordenarles algo que sabía que iba a disgustarles, pues aunque había transcurrido ya bastantes años tras la guerra las heridas abiertas aún seguían sangrando.

Cerca del mediodía se dio por vencido, y se preparó un ligero almuerzo que engulló en tiempo record, una ducha y estaba listo para volver al trabajo. Que triste era pasarse la tarde del sábado encerrado en casa, ojeando la correspondencia del Malfoy, si más compañía que la de la música que sonaba en el estereo, pero aquello se había visto reducida su vida, y es que ¿Qué podía hacer? Todos sus amigos estaban casado, y él divorciado, en fin de semana sus amigos aprovechaban para compartir el tiempo con sus parejas, cosa que el hubiera hecho si la hubiera tenido, pero estaba solo y no parecía haber cambios al respecto.

La tercera carta que leyó aquella tarde fue la que más le llamó la atención, era una misiva extensa, y en ella se detallaban aspectos de la vida de Malfoy que parecían ser ciertos, después pasaba a toda una retahíla de insultos y por ultimo a las amenazas, hacía Malfoy y a su hijo. La carta estaba bastante sobada, como si alguien la hubiera releído un millón de veces, y se preguntó si Malfoy daba a esa más importancia que las demás. Un instante de locura transitoria y conducía su utilitario rumbo a la casa del Slytherin. Cuando las puertas de la estupenda mansión de Malfoy se abrieron para él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Bien Harry, como siempre actúas y luego piensas – murmuró bajándose del coche. La casa era bastante grande, aunque no ostentosa, tres pisos de planta rectangular, con paredes de ladrillo rojo y ventanales blancos amplios y que de seguro daban una gran iluminación a la casa.

¿Puedo ayudarle? – con un crack un elfo se apareció frente a él.

Yo… me gustaría ver a tu amo.

El amo Malfoy descansa los fines de semana, señor. No suele recibir visita de trabajo, señor.

Oh, no… yo soy un compañero del colegio.

Entonces el amo Malfoy estará encantado de verlo.

Seguro – murmuró siguiendo al elfo.

El amo suele salir a montar todas las tardes, no tardará mucho en volver, puede esperarle en la terraza señor – le dijo el elfo – Mi nombre es Pank, señor, ¿desea que le traiga algo?

Oh… una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien gracias – el elfo se esfumó y el tomó asiento en una de las sillas de metal mirando hacia los inmensos jardines que rodeaba la casa – Vaya con Malfoy, se lo ha montando muy bien – dijo.

Aquí tiene señor, Pank buscará a su amo y le hará saber que el señor…

Harry, Harry Potter.

Oh… el salvador, oh… - el elfo le cogió la mano – Usted nos libró de ese mal nacido, de ese horrible señor… usted ayudó a los elfos señor.

Este… si… sí… ¿Podrías avisar a Malfoy?

Claro, claro señor Potter – el elfo se desapareció y él dio un trago a su cerveza observando el atardecer que comenzaba a hacerse notar en el despejado el cielo, a lo lejos la figura de un jinete y su caballo se hacía cada vez más definida, parecía que venía al galope, pues en un par de minutos Harry se percató de que era Malfoy quien venía.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – gruñó desde lo alto del caballo.

He venido a hablar contigo, y por cierto, Buenas tardes para ti también.

¿A mi casa? – preguntó molestó mientras desmontaba – Pank

¿Sí?

Lleva a Diablo a los establos, que alguien se encargue de peinarlo – se quitó los guantes y se desabotonó un par de los botones de la chaqueta de montar y caminó hacia Harry – Potter, ya puede haber un buen motivo para que estés aquí, porque te juro que tu presencia se me indigesta.

Que amable anfitrión – murmuró dando buena cuenta de su cerveza – he venido a hablar de las cartas que has recibido.

¿Y no podías mandarme una lechuza? O ¿Esperar hasta el lunes?

Mmm… supongo pero…

¿No me digas que tú agitada vida social te permite tener tiempo para el trabajo los fin de semana? – se sentó frente a él - ¿O acaso eres un adicto al trabajo?

Lo que sea o deje de ser no es asunto tuyo. Te dije que iba a tomarme esto en serio, y eso estoy haciendo.

… - lo miró desafiante intentando dilucidar si había algo oculto tras sus palabras, pero lo único que Draco pudo comprobar, a parte de su pésimo gusto para vestir, es que los años habían hecho mella en su rostro, y que la preocupación se había instalado en su semblante. Aunque también podría añadir que sus ojos seguían brillando con la misma intensidad.

He encontrado esta carta – se la tendió – No he tenido tiempo para leerlas todas, pero esta era sin duda una de las más graves, a parte de que parece que alguien la haya leído cientos de veces.

… - Draco no tuvo si quiera que tomarla entre las manos para saber de que carta se trataba.

¿Tienes idea de quien pudo habértela mandado?

Cualquiera – dijo – Alguien que me odie, y eso para ser un síntoma común es más de la mitad de la población mágica.

Algunos no han podido perdonar… - le miró directamente – aún.

¿Y tú, Potter? ¿Has perdonado?

Ha pasado página – dijo con sinceridad – Además yo no tengo nada que perdonarte a ti.

¿No? – preguntó incrédulo.

No eras más que un títere en manos de Voldemort, yo vi lo que él te hacía.

… - Draco se tensó y apartó rápidamente la mirada de Harry, que sintió que no había sido el momento oportuno para sus palabras.

Lo siento yo…

Está bien… ya sabes lo que pasó, ¿Qué importa ahora? – se cruzó de brazos – Esa carta la recibí poco después de que mi hijo naciera – confesó – No estaba en mi mejor momento, y me sirvió para sacar la cabeza del pozo en el que iba a caer. Ha sido como un aliciente para mí – confesó, mirando hacia el sol que estaba a punto de desaparecer dando paso a la noche – Siempre que he flaqueado, esa carta me ha servido como referente, siempre que la leía he sabido que tenía que demostrarle que no iban a poder conmigo, que iba a salir adelante.

… - le observó unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que quizá la madurez también le había golpeado antes de tiempo, que como él Malfoy había tenido que enfrentar cosas demasiado difíciles – Creo que esa carta, podría ser del mismo que intentó atentar contra ti.

No creo, la recibí hace muchos años… y no hubo otra similar – contestó – Potter, pierdes tu tiempo, cualquier loco podría haber mandado ese paquete.

¿No temes que vuelva a intentarlo?

Supongo, pero estoy preparado, no suelo abrir correspondencia que no se de quien procede – confesó – Fue Theo quien se empeñó en avisar a los aurores. Por mi ese paquete hubiera desaparecido junto con los demás.

¿Los demás? – preguntó interesado - ¿Estás diciendo que no era el primero de ese tipo?

Claro que no, debía ser el sexto.

¿Has recibido más después de ese?

No, ninguno más

Malfoy, debiste decírmelo antes – dijo con fastidio – Esto es más serio de lo que pensaba, las cartas, los paquetes. ¿Es que no te preocupa tu seguridad y la de tu familia?

Se protegernos – respondió con frialdad – No puedo contar con que el Ministerio pliegue todos sus rencores hacia mi y los míos para ayudarme, así que tengo mis propios métodos.

¿Métodos?

Seguridad privada – dijo – Tengo magos que por un buen precio daría su vida por la mía – sonrió de medio lado – afortunadamente para mi, aún hay gente dispuesta a venderse.

Eso es ruin – comentó molesto.

Puede, pero no tengo otro remedio – se puso de pie – Mira Potter, no me gusta hablar de nada que me estrese durante el fin de semana, asi que te agradecería que dejaras todo este asunto de hacerte el heroe por lo menos hasta el lunes.

¡No me hago el héroe! – chilló - ¿Es que no entiendes que solo pretendo ayudarte?

Pero, ¿Por qué? – preguntó – Después de lo que te hice, después de la guerra, ¿Por qué? – por fin pudo soltar aquella pregunta que comenzaba a asolarlo todas las noches desde que Potter se había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

Porque no te ayude entonces – respondió apesadumbrado – Yo… no me di cuenta de lo que pasó hasta años después, aquella vez en el baño de Mirtel, tú… yo debí ayudarte y lo único que hice fue…

¡Éramos unos críos! – respondió – Yo estaba metido en aquella misión por decisión propia.

No mientas – le dijo – Se que Voldemort te amenazó con matar a tus padres.

Bueno, ¿y eso que importa ahora? – preguntó – Tú no podías hacer nada.

Sí… yo debí hablar contigo, cuando estabas en aquella torre con Dumbledore yo le vi todo… y estuviste a punto de flaquear, de quedarte con la orden.

Pero no lo hice, y deje que Severus cargará con una muerte…y ahora yo cargo con la suya – Draco negó con la cabeza - ¡Dios! Potter vete, vete, porque lo único que has venido a hacer aquí es remover la mierda del pasado, y ya no puedo pensar en aquellas cosas, ya no quiero – dijo casi entre gritos.

Severus murió como un héroe – le dijo – Para mi fue demasiado tarde, nunca pude apreciar todo lo que hizo por mi, pero tú…

Yo le debo la vida – se frotó la cara desesperado – A Severus y a ti ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿No lo entiendes? Si estoy aquí es por ti, tú me sacaste de aquella habitación, tú impediste que aquel mortifago me matara, y después testificaste a mi favor… Y ahora… aún pretendes ayudarme… - irónicamente se rió – Siempre haciéndote el héroe, San Potter al rescate – le miró fijamente – Ya somos algo mayores para esto…

Yo solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo – dijo poniéndose de pie – Y proteger a todo mago que puede ser atacado, te incluye a ti, por muy capullo que fueras en la escuela. O por mucho que militaras en las filas de Voldemort – suspiró resignado – Si no puedo contar con tu ayuda, las cosas se harán más difíciles, pero encontraré a quien intentan atentar contra a ti.

… - Draco no le dijo nada más y le observó marcharse por donde había venido.

Una hora más tarde, Harry se tumbaba en su sofá dispuesto a ver un buen partido de fútbol, cuando una lechuza picoteó en el cristal de su puerta. Agarrando algunas golosinas se las tendió al ave, y tomó el pergamino que llevaba atado en su pata.

_**Dime que es lo que necesitas saber, y procuraré hacer lo que este en mi mano para facilitarte el trabajo.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

__

**Muchas gracias a ****Ugly Kitty**** y ****Felias Fenix**** por sus comentarios, espero que os siga gustando la historia. Besis y muchas gracias.**


	3. El orden del universo

Mil perdones, por tener mis historias abandonadas tanto tiempo pero las vacaciones, y la vuelta al trabajo han sido más duras de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado.

* * *

Tenía que haber un error. Sí, la inepta de su secretaria había errado una vez más y aquella dirección era otra, porque ¿Por qué demonios iba a vivir el salvador del mundo mágico en un adosado en Chelsea? Aparcó su flamante coche a la puerta de la casa, y comprobó que no había errado pues el utilitario con el que había visto marcharse a Potter de su mansión estaba aparcado dentro de los límites de la casa. El camino enlosado de la acera era corto por lo que pronto estuvo frente a la pequeña portezuela de metal que daba acceso al jardín.

-¿Siempre llegas pronto? – preguntó Potter apoyado en una de las columnas del porche de la casa.

- Me enseñaron que la puntualidad no es una cualidad que se adquiera sino algo innato.

- Supongo, pasa ¿quieres café?

- Si no le has echado veneno como condimento… - dijo entrando tras de él y observando con detenimiento la casa familiar, ciertamente era sorprendente – Potter¿apostaste todo tu dinero a un mal caballo?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas de café.

- ¿Qué si te arruinaste? Creía que la fortuna de los Potter era una de las más abundantes en Londres.

- Y lo era – dijo tomando asiento en una silla junto a la mesa de comedor – Pero ese dinero hacía más falta para reconstruir nuestro mundo.

- ¿Donaste todo tu dinero? – Preguntó atónito – San Potter al rescate, otra vez… - murmuró.

- No todo, me quedé con lo suficiente para comprar una casa y dejarle una buena cantidad de galeones a mis hijos. Además sigo siendo el dueño de Grimuald Palace y de la fortuna Black.

- Fortuna que debería ser mía – masculló – Tú no eres un Black.

- Pero mi padrino era el último de los herederos, y como primogénito tenía la potestad de hacer con ella lo que quisiera – dejó la taza sobre la mesa – pero no has venido a hablar de fortunas, y si quieres hacerlo, podemos meternos en un pleito sobre a quien pertenece la herencia de los Black¿busco el telefono de mi abogado?

-¿Nos hemos levantado de buen humor, no? – gruñó

- Eso parece…

- Pero si posees todo ese dinero¿Por qué vives en este cuchitril?

- Mi casa no es un cuchitril – siseó – Mis hijos y yo no necesitamos nada más, no quiero inculcarles nada más que una buena educación, y unos buenos valores que puedan utilizar cuando salgan al mundo real.

- ¡Que padrazo! – Ironizó – Yo hago lo mismo, pero permito que Scorpius tenga todo lo que se le antoje.

- Y estoy seguro de que pagas las consecuencias de ello – sentenció – Pero tampoco estás aquí para hablar de la educación de nuestros hijos, así que por favor – invocó su varita, y con un movimiento simple de muñeca, las pruebas acerca del caso de Draco, aparecieron sobre la mesa.

- Vaya… - susurró – tienes bastante.

- Te dije que me lo he tomado en serio – la taza de café levitaba a su lado, y tras darle un último sorbo la envió volando hacia la cocina – Esta semana he tenido tiempo para leer las cartas, y más o menos he separado las que considero más peligrosas – señaló un dossier que debía contener al menos tres docenas de cartas – Aquí están todas las pruebas que los aurores americanos recogieron sobre los ataques – frunció el ceño al ver la diminuta caja donde se guardaban las supuestas pruebas – ciertamente no es que hayan trabajado mucho, y por último aquí tengo las pruebas a las que sometieron el último paquete que recibiste.

- Oye, Potter… - Harry elevó la vista y lo miró fijamente - ¿Has hecho alguna otra cosa esta semana?

- Mmm… no, afortunadamente no hay muchos delitos en esta época del año.

- Me conmueve tu preocupación – respondió con fastidio.

- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

- Sí, aunque, en esta lista podrían estar cada uno de los magos del mundo mágico que me odian, y eso podrían llegar a los miles – se encogió de hombros – pero los he reducido a los que realmente están mal de la cabeza.

- Bien – tomó el pergamino que Draco le tendió - ¡Malfoy! – Chilló – te dije que tenía que ser una lista concisa, aquí hay más de cien nombres.

- Es lo más que he podido reducirla…

- … - Harry le observó y comprobó que sus palabras eran sinceras, y sintió un peso más sobre su conciencia, porque de verdad había gente que le odiaba, que odiaba a Malfoy de tal manera como para querer acabar con su vida, y se sintió desdichado, no por Malfoy, sino por él, porque no había pasado toda su vida luchando para que aún en su mundo siguiera habiendo ese tipo de odios.

- Está bien, tomará más tiempo del que esperaba, pero daremos con los más peligrosos.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Malfoy, estoy intentando ayudarte¿Comprendes?

- Está bien, entiende que me cueste entender que alguien quiera ayudarme – se removió en la silla – llevo años luchando para ser respetado, y ahora… tú llegas y tengo que aceptar tu ayuda sin rechistar, es… complicado.

- Lo entiendo pero…

- No es fácil aceptar ayuda, cuando nunca antes la has recibido – dijo casi en un susurro.

- … - Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás un instante, intentando buscar la mejor manera para actuar, comprendía en cierta manera su forma de actuar, de la nada alguien le tendía una mano, y probablemente no estaba seguro de aceptarlo. La gente era desconfiada por naturaleza, el resto de la gente, porque él tenía confianza ciega en las personas a las que apreciaba. Llevaba ochos años pagando las consecuencias de aquello – Mira, se que es difícil, pero esto es por tu bien, así que, vamos a poner un poco parte de los dos¿te parece bien?

- Humm… - tomó la carpeta con las cartas clasificadas como más peligrosas y empezó a ojearlas.

- Lo que quiero que hagas, es buscar algo, no se un indicio de que esa persona te conoce – suspiró – realmente creo, que es alguien que ha tratado contigo, por estadística es más fácil ser atacado por una persona cercana, que por un desconocido.

- Realmente no tengo mucha vida social – le dijo mientras leía la primera de las cartas.

- ¡Vaya, quien lo diría! En tu posición…

- ¿Mi posición? – preguntó encarnando una ceja.

- Bueno, eres un empresario bastante respetable – se miró disimuladamente las manos, para no parecer interesado en lo que decía - he leído varios artículos en revistas de economía.

- Muggles, son revistas muggles.

- Si, pero eso no quita que ellos te tenga en estima, y te califiquen como "brillante y fresca presencia en el mundo de las finanzas" – citó.

- ¿Debo sentirme alagado? – Preguntó posando la carpeta sobre la mesa – Porque que alguien inferior a mi, vea lo que es más que obvio no me parece motivo para ver un cumplido en ello. Soy superior a ellos, hablan de una realidad.

- Si tan poco te gustan… - masculló - ¿Qué demonios haces viviendo y implantando negocios en su mundo?

- ¿Crees que he tenido otra opción? – giró el rostro y le miró con decisión - Potter, eres más estúpido de lo que recordaba – sus ojos destilaban ira, y rabia contenida – Fui un mortifago, pase por un juicio, la gente cree que soy un asesino¿Quién demonios iba a hacer negocios conmigo en el mundo mágico? – se puso en pie – No importa que fuera un crío, no importa que me obligaran, o que pidiera perdón públicamente, que fuera absuelto de la mayoría de los cargos, que rompiera yo mismo mi varita en señal de mi arrepentimiento – apretó los puños con fuerza, y giró el rostro, respirando agitadamente – Ellos me condenaron, fui, soy y seré un servidor de… de Voldemort, mi apellido siempre estará marcado.

- Pero el tiempo ha pasado, la gente…

- La gente olvida pero no perdona, Potter. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que cambiar a mi hijo de colegio desde que tiene once años? – preguntó airado – Ocho, Potter, ocho, simplemente porque es un Malfoy, ha pasado tantas veces por la enfermería del colegio que ya ni lo recuerda – abatido por la culpa se sentó de nuevo – A veces, a veces creo… que fui un estúpido al querer formar una familia, lo único que he hecho trayendo a Scorpius a este mundo es estigmatizarlo.

Los dossieres, las cartas y pruebas se habían quedado sobre la mesa abandonados y faltos de atención, porque Draco estaba en su particular mundo de culpa, y Harry, sentía un comezón en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y una lástima terrible, por el que había sido su enemigo. Porque habían pasado más de veinticinco años desde la guerra, y nadie había olvidado del todo, porque la gente seguía llorando a sus muertos, porque aún había quienes clamaban venganza, y porque personas como Malfoy, seguían pagando por errores de adolescencia, cargando con una losa demasiado pesada, que ni siquiera dejaba de serlo con las nuevas generaciones.

- Creo que, me las llevaré a casa – dijo después de un rato – terminaré de leerlas y te las devolveré con alguna anotación si es que encuentro algo – giró el rostro y le miró directamente – No creo encontrar nada nuevo, las he leído cientos de veces…

- Quizás ahora…

- Quizás… - se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano a Harry, un pequeño deja´vû le devolvió a la escuela, más de treinta años atrás, cuando la vida podía haberle cambiado en un instante – Gracias, una vez más, gracias.

- … - tomó la mano y la estrechó con fuerza – Las cosas están cambiado Malfoy, no siempre será así.

- Algún día, Potter, algún día – Draco salió por la puerta seguido de cerca de Harry que le observaba con algo de tristeza, y rabia, porque se sentía impotente, porque una vez más la vida le devolvía sus buenas acciones con una patada en la boca del estomago.

Harry se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de él. En un segundo, un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, un temblor en la punta de sus dedos, y la magia que fluía cerca de él.

- ¡MALFOY! – gritó saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Por Circe santísima, Potter que es lo que…?

Fue como si sus tímpanos estallaran, como si miles de voces se congregaran en torno a sus oídos y le chillaran a la vez, todo durante un segundo, y después solo un incesante pitido, un chirrido duro y largo que parecía no tener fin. Clavó sus rodillas en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para mitigar el terrible sonido, pero no lo consiguió, cuando bajo las manos hacia su vista, un tanto borrosa, las sintió húmedas y manchadas. Sangre, que resbalaba entre sus dedos y goteaba en el césped.

- … - unas manos se cernieron sobre sus codos y tiraron de él arrastrándolo por el césped, el suelo tembló con fuerza, una vez más el ruido fue insoportable, pero él no podía oírlo porque aquel incesante pitido lo acallaba todo. Se sintió zarandeado, y levantó la cabeza, su vista nublada diviso una silueta morena, que se afanaba en gritarle, en hablarle, pero él no podía oír nada más que aquel incesante pitido - … - una nueva sacudida y una mano recorriendo su rostro, y la vio empapada en sangre, una mano que no era suya manchada con su sangre, y la silueta morena hablando, y él deseaba poder escucharle, poder pedirle ayuda.

Y entonces de repente Draco se vio así mismo desde otra posición, elevado sobre sus cabezas, fuera de su cuerpo. Y se vio herido y completamente aturdido, sin poder enfocar la vista y mirar a Potter que estaba frente a él, que le hablaba, parecía preocupado y alterado, pero él no le oía, solo el pitido, un estruendoso chirrido, le acompañaba como único sonido en sus reventados tímpanos. Y vio su coche, o lo que quedaba de él, arder en llamas, completamente calcinado, partido en dos, y sin poder comprender como ni porque perdió el sentido.

La tormenta había arreciado y el sol se veía en lo alto, parcialmente cubierto por unas nubes grisáceas, era el momento justo para salir a volar. Se ajustó las botas atándolas con fuerza en torno a sus tobillos, cogió los guantes aún sin estrenar y la escoba con la que había aprendido a volar. Tenía decenas de escobas mejores, pero aquella era especial, fue su padre quien le subió en aquella escoba con solo tres años, fue él quien le dejó volar solo por primera vez sobre aquella escoba, era su compañera más fiel, la que nunca le había fallado.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los pocos estudiantes que permanecían en su sala como y aún no habían salido rumbo al gran comedor para la hora del almuerzo le miraron con esa mezcla de curiosidad y desprecio que su apellido arrastraba, con la cabeza alta, el mentón desafiante y los ojos cargados de orgullo camino hasta la puerta, una vez traspasada, su cabeza cedió, sus hombros se encorvaron y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que habían adquirido. No merecía la pena seguir fingiendo algo que no era¿Quién querría ser un Malfoy en aquella época¿Quién querría cargar con el estigma de mortifago durante el resto de su vida? Nadie, pero él lo hacía, por su padre, porque se sentía orgulloso cuando veía la determinación en los ojos tan grises como los suyos, porque Draco Malfoy había sido un mortifago sí, pero había pagado por ello y luchaba con uñas y dientes por los suyos, porque no había hombre más entero que él a la hora de hablar de su familia y su apellido, porque Scorpius sabía que la culpa rondaba cada segundo de la vida de su padre, pero nunca en sus escasos dieciséis años de vida le había visto flaquear, ni una sola vez, porque Draco le inculcó, dignidad, respeto y orgullo por lo que era, y él debía aplicarlo. Aunque doliera, aunque significara estar solo, aunque quisiera salir corriendo y gritar que él no tenía la culpa de ser un Malfoy.

- ¿Vas a volar? – parpadeó confuso y enfocó la vista en la figura que tenía enfrente.

- Sí.

- Si me esperas, podemos ir juntos – James sonrió y Scorpius hizo una mueca un poco rara, le costaba tanto acostumbrarse a aquello, a poder hablar con alguien, a sonreír a alguien que no fuera su padre.

- Supongo… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Genial! Un uno contra uno al mejor de siete¿te parece?

- Sí – una tímida sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios.

- Vamos, acompáñame a los vestuarios, allí tengo mis cosas – Scorpius le siguió en silencio, mientras una vez más James, hablaba y hablaba. En realidad casi siempre era así, se encontraban en algún lugar del castillo, y James hablaba mientras que él escuchaba atento, sabía más de la vida del pelirrojo que de la suya propia, pero era un regalo para sus oídos oír hablar a alguien con tantas energías y tanta vitalidad, y sobre todo poder compartir el tiempo con alguien que no fuera su padre, o sus libros - … y quiero ir al mundial, pero mi padre dice que o vamos todos o no va nadie. Y francamente, me apetece muy poco ir con mis hermanos.

- Hmmm… - el pelirrojo entró en el vestuario y Scorpius se detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no entras? – preguntó

- Esto es territorio prohibido para mí.

- En realidad son solo unos vestuarios – dijo asomando su cabellera pelirroja por la puerta.

- Mmm… son los vestuarios de Gryffindor – concretó.

- Ya ¿y?

- Que yo soy un Slytherin

- ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! – exclamó tomando del brazo a un asustado Scorpius y tirando de él hacia los vestuarios – Sienta, espera y si quieres cierra los ojos, no vayas a ser que tus ojillos de serpiente se quemen con tanto rojo y dorado.

- No me extrañaría – sus ojos viajaron por la pequeña estancia amueblada casi en su totalidad por casilleros pintados de los colores de la casa, con el nombre de cada uno de los jugadores del equipo grabado en sus puertas, la única pared que no estaba ocupada, abarcaba los seis lavabos y un enorme espejo, espejo donde Scorpius fijo su vista sin poder a moverla durante un largo minuto. James estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, y rebuscaba en el interior de su casillero. El rubio abrió ligeramente la boca para que el aire entrara a través de ella, parpadeó una vez y contempló las curvas de los músculos en la espalda del pelirrojo, la cintura estrecha y las caderas ligeramente más anchas, y, tuvo que respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos, y contar hasta cinco, para al abrirlos de nuevo decidir que James Sirius Potter, tenía el mejor culo que sus castos ojos habían visto en toda su vida.

No es que Scorpius hubiera visto muchos traseros en su vida, pero tenía ojos y aunque la ropa fuera un molesto estorbo para ello, podía distinguir un buen trasero a leguas, y vaya a saber Merlín porque el de James le había pasado desapercibido. _"Perfecto"_, pensó, irónicamente, el pelirrojo era la única oportunidad de tener un amigo que tenía, y resultaba que el condenado tenía un envidiable trasero. Él marcado por su apellido, con la carga de ser hijo y nieto de mortifago tenía que añadir una pequeña traba más a la envidiable normalidad que todo el mundo, salvo él, parecía vivir. Scorpius era gay, no marica, ni amanerado, simplemente gay, se sentía terriblemente atraído por el cuerpo masculino, no había nada en una mujer que llamara su atención, ni sus curvas, ni sus senos, nada. Prefería un torso duro, uno brazos fuertes y definitivamente un trasero como el de James.

- ¿Vamos? – pegó un brinco sobre el banco del madera en el que se había sentado y volvió al mundo real.

- Eh… sí

Salieron al terreno de juego a través del mismo vestuario por los túneles que los conectaba, era la primera vez que Scorpius estaba en aquel lugar, pese a que había habido varias pruebas para el equipo, y que sabía que con facilidad habría podido superarlas y convertirse en el nuevo buscador del equipo, no se sentía con ganas de enfrentar malas caras en los entrenamientos y mucho menos volver a sufrir un "accidente" como el que lo había mandado a la enfermería, con tres costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado, solo dos años atrás durante un partido en una de sus anteriores escuelas.

- ¡Genial!, tenemos la cancha solo para los dos - James se paró a su lado mientras ajustaba sus guantes sobre largos dedos – Vaya, creí que tendrías una escoba mejor – señaló la desvencijada Nimbus de Scorpius.

- Esta escoba te dará un buen repaso – se montó sobre ella y dando una enérgica patada en el suelo se elevó con facilidad.

- … - James lo observó pararse en el aire, suspendido unos seis o siete metros sobre el suelo, con el sol por encima de su cabeza, el viento ondeando al aire. Un repentino calor en su pecho le hizo agachar la cabeza, sacudiéndola con fuerza como si quisiera echar algo fuera de ella, más tranquilo montó en la escoba – Al mejor de siete – comentó al llegar a su altura – Solos, tú, yo y la snitch – abrió la palma de su mano y le mostró la pelotita dorada.

- Vas a morder el polvo Gryffindor de pacotilla – bromeó.

- Eso habrá que verlo, serpiente de medio pelo – apretó la snitch entre sus dedos y está comenzó a aletear la soltó y segundos después ambos se lanzaron como locos en su búsqueda.

Sus manos volvían a estar manchadas de sangre, había jurado que nunca más, que nadie derramaría una gota de sangre si él podía evitarlo, pero había fallado, le había prometido a Malfoy ayudarlo y a la primera de cambio le había fallado. Aún estaba algo aturdido por la explosión, los oídos le zumbaban y sus ojos le molestaban ligeramente, pero la explosión había atraído a numerosos curiosos, sobre todo muggles a su casa, la policía y los bomberos andaban por el lugar, y también las asistencias médicas que se habían detenido junto a la figura del rubio unos minutos antes.

- Harry… ¿estás bien? – tardó unos segundos en asociar el nombre de Hermione con el rostro que tenía frente a él - ¡Oh, dios, sangre¿Estás herido?

- No, no es mía – dijo temblando ligeramente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El departamento de cooperación con el mundo no mágico detecto la llamada a emergencias, y en cuanto la dirección se asoció a tu casa, todo el mundo se puso en marcha – señaló a varios hombres que camuflados entre los curiosos, empezaban a realizar su trabajo – No puedo creer, que alguien quiera hacerte daño… ¡Santo Merlín!

- No ha sido a mi contra quien han atentado – miró hacia la camilla donde acababan de subir a Malfoy – Tengo que…

- Pero Harry… ¡HARRY!

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó nada más llegar a uno de los médicos que lo atendían, junto a él reconoció a un medimago de San Mungo.

- No parece tener nada grave, está más aturdido que otra cosa.

- Malfoy¿puedes oírme?

- … - Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente y asintió con dificultad.

- Tranquilo, te llevaran a San Mungo y les lanzarán un Obvliate.

- No… no… - susurró.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se inclinó sobre él

- San… San Mungo… no

- Pero…

- No quiero que Scorpius se entere… por favor… - suplicó.

- Escucha, te llevarán allí y yo me encargaré de que tu hijo no se entere – el rubio lo miró con temor – Te lo prometo – tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza – lo prometo.

- Observó como la camilla era conducida hacia la ambulancia, Draco alzó la cabeza y con palabras mudas, volvió a decirle.

- Por favor

Harry respiró hondo mientras la ambulancia se alejaba, cerró los ojos e hizo crujir su cuello, un segundo después estaba al mando de todo el operativo. Los aurores se dispersaron lanzando hechizos Confundus, Obvliate y algún que otro aturdidor a todo el que andaba por la zona.

- Quiero que llevéis el coche al laboratorio, y quiero a todo el equipo trabajando en ello.

- Pero Jefe – uno de sus aurores se acercó a él – Ha sido una explosión en un coche, la mayoría de los que trabajan en el ministerio, no tienen ni idea de lo que es…

- ¡Me importa una mierda! – rugió – Desde este instante este es el caso más importante para el departamento, quiero a todo el mundo disponible trabajando en él.

- ¡Maldita sea Potter! – uno de sus subordinados de más alto nivel se acercó a él – Solo fue un ataque a Malfoy, ese desgraciado se lo merecía.

- … - estrechó los ojos y le miró fijamente – Si aprecias en lo más mínimo tu trabajo, no volverás a hacer una insinuación así. Me importa una mierda el pasado de Malfoy, ahora es una victima más y va a ser tratada como tal. No escatimaremos recursos personales ni logísticos en este caso, y quien tenga algún problema con ello, puede pasar mañana por mi despacho para solicitar un cambio de destino.

Con gestos desconcertados los aurores terminaron de realizar su trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, que había decidido sentarse en las escaleras del porche de su casa. Sus manos seguían ensangrentadas, la sangre pura de los Malfoy estaba ahora en ellas, su mente sabía que él no había podido hacer otra cosa, pero la sensación agobiante en su pecho le indicaba que una vez más había vuelto a derramar sangre inocente. Como la de Remus y Tonks, o la de Fred. Muertos en la guerra, caídos en la que fue su mayor victoria, y la mayor brecha en su alma. Había cambiado tanto en aquellos días, había perdido tantas cosas que no podría recuperar que creyó volverse loco, pero no lo hizo, a duras penas salió adelante y vivir la vida que todo el mundo suponía que debía de vivir.

- Harry… ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – Hermione parada frente a él lo miraba con gesto preocupado

- …

- Escucha, no se que ha pasado pero…

- ¿No irás a decirme tú también que Malfoy se lo merecía, verdad?

- ¡Merlín, no! Es horrible lo que ha ocurrido, pero tú nunca has actuado así con tus hombres, ellos están sorprendidos.

- Mis métodos tradicionales, no habrían conseguido nada. Ellos odian a Malfoy, porque es un Malfoy, porque su apellido esta ligado a Voldemort, pero… él también ha sufrido – suspiró – Hermione yo te lo conté, fue Voldemort quien le obligó a hacer todas aquellas cosas, tenía dieciséis años, como Albus¡Merlín!, como Rose ¿Qué crees que ellos harían si les amenazaran con matarnos?

- Obedecer – sentenció – Lo comprendo, pero hay gente que aún necesita culpara a alguien, mucha gente murió, muchos lo perdieron todos, y los Malfoy personifican la figura de Voldemort ahora que él está muerto.

- Pero ellos… Malfoy y su hijo, ellos… son inocentes. Dos victimas más de Voldemort. Creo que ya han pagado con creces formar parte de esa familia.

- Puede pero…

- Lo sé, lo sé – volvió a mirarse las manos – Necesito que la noticia no salga publicada en ningún medio¿podrías encargarte?

- Harry, es una noticia de alcance, el profeta querrá lanzar un número especial.

- Lo sé, pero le prometí a Malfoy que su hijo no iba a enterarse. Por favor Hermione, le debo eso al menos.

- Está bien, hablaré con algunos contactos que tengo.

- Si hace falta llamaré a Kingsley yo mismo.

- Tranquilo, yo me encargaré. Deberías darte una ducha y descansar, tus hombres se encargaran de todo esto.

- Gracias – le dijo.

- Te llamaré – observó la figura de su mejor amiga desaparecerse frente a él, mirando al cielo habló para si mismo más que para otra persona.

- No importa lo que me cueste – se puso en pie – Pero voy a encontrar al bastardo que intentó matar a Malfoy y juro que le haré pagar por ello.

La tormenta no iba a tardar en romper sobre ellos, porque en aquellos días de otoño era tan fácil pasar de la calma a la tempestad que nadie podía hacer nada. Scorpius hizo girar su Nimbus con un ligero movimiento hacia la derecha, estrecho los ojos fijando la vista en algún punto en el horizonte pero no había rastro de la maldita snitch y solo quedaba ese punto para decidir el vencedor, y si había algo que le gustaba de los Malfoy, es que no se dejaban vencer sin luchar, y tenía ese espíritu competitivo con niveles terriblemente altos.

- La tormenta está cerca – Jame se sitúo a su lado – deberíamos dejarlo para otro día.

- ¿Asustado, Potter? – encarnó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, probablemente si James hubiera hablado alguna vez con su padre sobre su etapa en el colegio, y más concretamente de sus encuentros con Draco Malfoy, le habría hablado de ese tono arrastrado, de esa mueca de superioridad, y de esa increíble sonrisa - ¿Estás bien?

- … - sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó ante la cercanía del rubio – Sí… sí… pero deberíamos volver… - giró su escoba y emprendió el descenso.

Scorpius se mantuvo en el aire unos segundo más observando la figura que disminuía de tamaño a medida que se alejaba de él, sin comprender con exactitud que era lo que había pasado, era como si una especie de brecha acabará de abrirse entre los dos, y cada uno hubiera quedado a un lado, y él no tenía ni idea que terremoto interno había provocado aquello. Miró una última vez hacia las nubes que se acercaban con celeridad y plegándose sobre el mango de la escoba descendió con rapidez.

James seguía aturdido, aún no lograba entender ese sentimiento mitad culpa mitad éxtasis que se había propagado por su cuerpo solo unos segundos, pero sabía que había desconcertado al que había comenzado a ser su amigo ese curso, y aquello le molestaba, así que frenó su descenso, giró la escoba ciento ochenta grados y empezó el descenso.

- ¡James! – rugió Scorpius con la suficiente antelación para que el pelirrojo levantara la escoba y evitará el choque, el rubio consiguió decelerar lo suficiente para que el único choque que hubiera entre los dos fuera el de sus frentes - ¡Mierda! Casi te llevo por delante.

- … - aún con el corazón en la boca por el pequeño conato de accidente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro pálido y delicado de Scorpius, jamás había estado tan cerca de nadie, que no fuera alguna de las chicas con las que había tonteado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar con aquella atención las pequeñas marcas en el rostro de alguien, como esa diminuta cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda, o el pequeño lunar bajo una de las fosas nasales del rubio, o las innumerables y casi imperceptibles pecas que regaban las mejillas de su amigo – Scorpius… - susurró casi en sus labios.

- … - abrió con fuerza los ojos, y se agarró a la escoba para no resbalar pues el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo al recibir el aliento de James sobre su boca le había hecho perder el equilibrio. _"Merlín, que pase algo, por favor, algo que me impida cometer una estupidez"_ – Está… está lloviendo – dijo tragando saliva cuando un par de gotas se colaron entre sus rostros, resbalando por sus mejillas.

- … - James le miró unos segundos más, con los ojos fijos en su rostro como si pudiera escudriñar algo detrás de aquella fachada que Scorpius se había empeñado en construir.

- James, vayamos la tormenta está demasiado cerca – se deslizó atrás sobre la escoba para poder poner rumbo al suelo, pero una mano detuvo el vuelo.

- Espera… - frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué eres así?

- ¿Así?

- Sí, así… es como si tuvieras un muro protegiéndote, y para llegar a ti hay que saltarlo – agachó la mirada – Es como si quisieras que no seamos amigos¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Yo… no… claro que no… - apretó los labios – Yo nunca he tenido un amigo, es difícil… para mi aceptar la ayuda o la compañía de alguien, siempre… siempre he estado solo… y ahora.

- Ahora ya no lo estás – dicho aquello le sonrió con cariño – venga, ahora si que debemos irnos, no quiero coger una pulmonía, tengo partido la semana que viene.

- Sí… - susurró.

Los dos tomaron tierra casi a la vez, pero Scorpius detuvo pronto sus pasos.

- Ve tú,yo… iré enseguida

- Pero…

- Vamos, no puedes ponerte enfermo ¡Corre!

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí

Bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con fuerza Scorpius vio perderse la figura de su amigo, de James. Del chico más guapo que había visto nunca, del hijo de Harry Potter, del que se suponía que debía ser enemigo jurado, bien contra mal una vez más, y ellos estaban saltándose las reglas del orden del universo, y no importaba si estaba bien, o mal, solo parecía importar ellos dos.


	4. Un Potter con un Malfoy

Bueno un nuevo capitulo más, espero que os guste, y lamento la demora en las actualizaciones. Besis y gracias.

* * *

El sol terminó de ponerse cuando él regresaba a su despacho levitando delante de su cabeza tres cajas cargadas de documentación que había rescatado del fondo del archivo mágico que el departamento de aurores guardaba en el sótano del edificio. Quedaban muy pocos hombres trabajando, pero ¿quién, a aparte de los de guardia, querrían quedarse a trabaja un sábado de tarde?

- ¡Harry! – detuvo su caminó pero olvidó las cajas que llevaba levitando delante de él, que terminaron por estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

- Mierda – murmuró recogiendo a golpe de varita el estropicio formado - ¿Qué quieres Charlie?

- ¿Cómo que quiero¿No pensarás ponerte a revisar esto ahora?

- Mmm… lo cierto es que no – el pelirrojo respiró aliviado – solo me llevaré una caja a casa, mañana seguiré aquí con el resto.

- Harry… - replicó en tono serio – Entiendo que eres el jefe, y que bueno, eso conlleva muchas responsabilidades, pero bueno hay otras cosas aparte del trabajo

- ¿A sí? – preguntó irónicamente - ¿Cómo cuales? – entraron en el despacho y mientras Charlie se dejaba caer en una de las butacas frente a la mesa de Harry, él comenzó a ojear algunas de las carpetas.

- No sé, tal vez tus hijos… o tu familia.

- Mis hijos están perfectamente bien en la escuela, y mi familia… ¿No pretenderás que pase la noche del sábado con tus padres y todos nuestros sobrinos, verdad?

- No, claro que no, pero podrías venir a cenar con nosotros.

- Podría, pero no iré.

- Pero…

- Mira, Charlie – suspiró mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas con el borde de su túnica – esas cenas comenzaron cuando todos los hermanos Weasley se casaron, y estaba bien, cuando yo estaba casado con uno de ellos, pero ahora… simplemente no me apetece.

- Que Ginny rompiera contigo, no significa que no seas parte de la familia.

- Gyn no rompió conmigo, Gyn nos abandonó por un jugador de Quidditch – Charlie iba a replicar pero el moreno no le dejó – Se que sigo siendo parte de la familia, pero no me gusta salir a cenar con otras parejas, cuando yo no la tengo.

- Sabes que podrías…

- No tengo tiempo, ni ganas para ello. Quiero centrarme en resolver este maldito caso.

- ¡Pero si es solo Malfoy…! – la mirada fría de Harry terminó con su protesta – Está bien, como quieras, pero esto no me parece más que una pérdida de tiempo.

- Me agrada que compartas tu opinión conmigo, pero he de irme a casa, quiero terminar de revisar esto antes del partido.

Cuando llegó a casa, se sentía ciertamente cansado, pero no podía darse el lujo de cesar con su investigación. No porque hubiera un tiempo límite, ni siquiera más peligro para Malfoy, pero es que si no daba con ese maldito psicópata, iba a volverse loco. Las últimas semanas, en su cabeza solo había un nombre. Draco Malfoy. Aquellos instantes en los que no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en su otrora enemigo recordaba los días de invierno de su sexto curso, cuando sufrió su primer brote de esa desconcertante obsesión, aquellos días aún era capaz de seguir con su vida, porque Malfoy estaba casi siempre bajo su supervisión, mientras compartían clase, o vigilado estrechamente a través del mapa del merodeador. Durante esos días sabía a ciencia cierta que Malfoy tramaba algo, y tristemente no se equivocó, aunque saberlo con anterioridad a su "encuentro" en la torre de astronomía no había podido solucionar nada.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, no vigilaba a Malfoy porque este fuera a tramar algo, lo hacía porque su vida corría peligro. Serio peligro. Cuando había ido a visitarle al hospital, tuvo que reconocer que se le había encogido el corazón al verle tumbado en aquella cama, con la mirada perdida, y el rostro cargado de angustia. No habían hablado en demasía, simplemente Harry le comunicó lo poco que hasta ese momento sabía, que la bomba era de tipo muggle, pero que el detonador había sido un conjuro, por lo que su búsqueda se centraba ya solo en los magos, no es que la lista se hubiera acortado mucho, pero pudieron tachar al menos tres nombres. Aquella primera visita había hecho mella en la conciencia del moreno, se había prometido a sí mismo el día que enfrentó a Voldemort, que aquello sería por el bien de todos, cuando creyó que debía morir para salvar al mundo mágico no lo dudo, porque miles de personas llevarían una plena gracias a su sacrificio.

Cuan equivocado estaba aquel adolescente de brillantes creencias e ideales, el fin de la guerra, fue el principio de la destrucción para muchos. No sintió pena por quienes participaron directamente en la guerra, movidos por ansias de poder, o por estúpidos ideales, pero todos esos arrastraron a muchos otros. Hubo muchos que solo lucharon porque sus padres lo hicieron y no podían llevar la contraria a su sangre, muchos otros lo hicieron coaccionados, e incluso había quienes seguían pagando sin haber vivido aquella guerra. Y eso le quemaba el alma, porque su sacrificio y el de otros muchos no había servido más que para la paz y vida de algunos, y la destrucción de otros muchos.

El pitido del microondas le devolvió a la realidad, cogió el plato de comida recalentada – cortesía de la cocina de Molly Weasley – y caminó al sofá, ni bien llevaba tres minutos sentado frente al televisor las cenizas en la chimenea crepitaron levemente.

- ¿Quién diantre…? – masculló tragando un trozo de pollo, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta avanzó hasta la chimenea.

- Potter¿estás en casa?

- Evidentemente – le dijo al rostro encenizado de Malfoy - ¿Qué quieres?

- Supongo que no interrumpo nada¿verdad? – giró el rostro y contempló el plato humeante sobre su mesilla portátil, y al hombre que anunciaba lo último en bebidas refrescantes en su televisor – No mucho.

- Estupendo… ¿Has cenado?

- Estaba en ello

- Lo lamento, pero bueno quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa.

- ¿Tú a mí?

- Si Potter, yo a ti – los labios del rubio se estrecharon en una extraña mueca – creo que he encontrado algo.

- … - sospesó la invitación un par de minutos, pero cuando recordó la majestuosidad de la mansión de Malfoy, supo que su cena estaría mucho mejor – Dame unos minutos y me apareceré en tu casa.

- Perfecto, le diré a un elfo que prepare otro cubierto.

Arrastrando los pies subió a su cuarto para quitarse su viejo y desgastado pantalón de chándal. Hacía mucho que nadie le invitaba a cenar, pero no había olvidado las viejas costumbres por lo que tomó una botella de vino tinto de su pequeña, pero gran, reserva de la despensa y con ella en la mano y un aspecto claramente informal se presentó en la puerta principal de la mansión de Malfoy.

- El amo lo espera en el comedor – el elfo abrió la puerta antes siquiera de que pudiera pulsar el timbre – le indicaré el camino – la expresión del elfo fue un tanto agria al ver su atuendo, pero Harry la ignoró deliberadamente y le siguió por los pasillos.

- Buenas noches, Potter.

- Malfoy – inclinó levemente la cabeza

- ¿Has traído vino?

- Es una sana costumbre agasajar al anfitrión.

- Vaya, Potter no sabía de tus modales – observó la botella – ni de tu exquisito gusto por el vino

- Ni yo sabía que un cumplido podría salir de tu boca, y más hacia mi persona – ambos rieron - ¿Cómo va tu pierna?

- Entera y pegada al resto del cuerpo. De momento me conformó con eso – la pierna derecha del rubio había sido la más dañada en el ataque un trozó de su flamante BMW se había incrustado en ella rasgado el muslo y algunas venas y arterias, afortunadamente los medimagos actuaron a tiempo y pudieron salvarla, aunque la rehabilitación parecía ir despacio por el ligero cojeo del rubio – No tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por haber silenciado la noticia, no quiero preocupar a mi hijo.

- Deberías dárselas a Hermione.

- ¿Granger?

Si, ella me hizo el favor. Acudió a la casa de inmediato – el rostro del rubio se cubrió de una mueca de sorpresa mientras tomaba asiento al frente de la mesa, Harry lo hizo a su derecha – Pensaron que el ataque había sido contra mí.

- ¡Es un alivio! Saberme en la mente de esa san… - reprimió su instinto – de esa Granger terminaría con la poca cordura que aún me queda.

- Supongo… - su estomago rugió levemente.

- Enseguida nos servirán.

- Si, ya… yo no he tenido tiempo para comer – se excusó.

- ¿Persiguiendo malhechores por las calles de Londres? – preguntó socarrón.

- No, leyendo informes sobre tus enemigos – Draco enmudeció, y por primera vez agradeció la presencia de su elfo doméstico.

- Salmón en salsa de manzana, acompañada de espárragos gratinados – le comentó casualmente.

- Ahora mismo podría comerme un colacuerno húngaro.

- No trato con esas delicatesen en mi casa – respondió en el justo instante que uno de sus elfos comenzó a servirles la cena, en los primeros minutos el silencio fue tan tenso que lo único que el Gryffindor podía escuchar era el leve chasquido de su lengua al tragar un trozo de salmón.

- Y bien… - dijo limpiandose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta - ¿Qué has encontrado?

- … - Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido hasta que comprendió de lo que su invitado le hablaba – Oh, sí… ya… verás en la última carta el sujeto – arrastró la palabra con todo el desprecio que pudo – Hablaba de una de mis empresas.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Bueno, hace unos meses un mago alemán quiso hacer negocios conmigo, más concretamente invertir en esa empresa, quizás él…

- No creo que nadie ponga una bomba en tu coche, simplemente porque no quieres hacer negocios con él – dijo secamente – Creo que hay algo más – dio un trago a la copa de vino y sosteniendola en la mano siguió hablando – definitivamente hay algo más, la persona que atenta contra ti, te odia de forma irracional, la manera en la que habla de ti, de tu persona y de todo lo que piensa hacerte…

- ¡Que bien! – murmuró ironicamente – por lo que me dices, podría ser un amante despechado… y entonces la lista crecería un poco.

- ¿Cuánto es un poco?

- … - cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño – ciertamente podría ser unos treinta o cuarenta magos más.

- … - a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el rubio había hablado de magos, y no brujas, y es que tenía la certeza de que las inclinaciones sexuales de Malfoy habían variado bastante desde su epoca estudiantil - ¿No los has incluido en la lista?

- No, la verdad es que no… suelo dejar satisfechos a mis amantes – comentó ensanchando su sonrisa, provocando sin embargo un ligero rubor en Harry que seguía sin disfrutar de las conversaciones que implicaban un tema tan tabú para él, como el sexo.

- Pero has hablado de amantes despechados.

- Oh, sí… desde que… - suspiró tristemente – Desde que mi esposa murió quienes han pasado por mi cama, no todos por supuesto, han querido quedarse demasiado en ella, ya sabes ser el nuevo consorte de Draco Malfoy.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu esposa.

- Era una mujer excelente, y una bruja con el mayor talento mágico que pudieras imaginar – le dijo con la voz cargada de añoranza – pero con una salud extremadamente delicada, tanto que no pudo soportar el parto.

- Lo sé, lo leí en el Profeta. De veras que lo lamento.

- Hubiera sido una madre excelente.

- No lo dudo – Harry se removió incomodo en la silla, se inclinó sobre la mesa y volvió a servirse otra copa de vino, Draco observó sus movimientos algo torpes, y un ligero temblor en su mano derecho.

- Yo… lo lamento, quizás no…

- Está bien… supongo que lo sabes, así que ¿Podemos omitir el hecho de que mi mujer me abandonó? – la amargura en sus palabras hizo que el rubio se tensara inexplicablemente.

- Sí, claro… claro.

El resto de la cena la pasaron hablando con más tranquilidad sobre la posibilidad de que alguien relacionado con el mundo de los negocios de Draco fuera quien estaba atentando contra él, pero Harry descartaba con firmeza aquella posibilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a los delincuentes, a tratar con los perfiles de magos y brujas que atentaban contra otros, normalmente solían ser gente del entorno a la victima, alguien que secretamente guardaba un rencor tremendo contra quienes deseaban ver muerto.

Sentados en el sofá del salón después de la copiosa cena, ambos magos degustaba un delicioso brandy a la orilla de la chimenea mientras debatían sobre los sujetos que debían eliminar de la lista.

- ¿Bradley? – preguntó Draco – Vamos, Potter, eso es imposible, ese cabeza hueca jamás conseguiría realizar un conjuro detonador.

- Pero su padre es militar, un muggle que trabaja con explosivos, podría haberle ayudado.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! Para que ese estúpido aprendiera algo haría falta un milagro – se desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa mientras continuaba hablando – Antes los Chudley Cannons ganarían un campeonato.

- Este año no lo están haciendo tan mal.

- ¡Venga ya! Son patéticos – Harry frunció la nariz antes de dar buena cuenta de último trago de su copa – Oh, no Potter¿eres seguidor de los Chudley?

- Por supuesto.

- Porque no me sorprende – le dijo rodando los ojos - ¿Seguro que crees que volverán los tiempos en el que ganaban algún partido, no?

- Claro, que sí. Mcharty está haciendo un trabajo increíble con la cantera, no me cabe duda que Devon Michel, será el buscador de la selección inglesa en los próximos años.

- Si ese muchachito quiere hacer algo, debería fichar por los Falmouth Falcons.

- ¡Anda, mira! – exclamó – A mi tampoco me sorprende que apoyes a los Falcons, es el equipo más sucio de todo la liga.

- El Quidditch es para hombres, no para hermanitas de la caridad, deberías decírselo a tu querido Mcharty.

- Dentro de dos semanas os Chudley le darán un buen repaso a tus queridísimos Falcons, te lo advierto.

- ¡Ja, habrá que verlo – dijo sirviendo una nueva a copa para ambos - ¡Merlín!, daría cualquier cosa por ver tu cara cuando mis chicos aplasten a esas damiselas en apuros, que llamas equipo.

- Hecho – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo entradas para el partido, iba a ir con Ron, pero Malfoy, solo por ver como muerdes el polvo, créeme que merece la pena que mi amigo se ponga como un loco.

- No lo verán tus ojos – le dijo tendiéndole el vaso.

- Será como en la escuela, solo que está vez, nosotros no estaremos volando.

- … - Draco frunció los labios, y obvio el pequeño comentario malicioso que había aparecido por su mente.

-Un Potter, pateando a un Malfoy de nuevo – canturreó Harry – Si, señor, como los viejos tiempos.

Era un muchacho de costumbres, organizado y metódico, apreciaba el arte del orden y la buena disposición de las personas y de lo que las rodeaba, por eso siempre se levantaba a la misma hora, realizaba las mismas acciones mecánicas cada mañana al despertar, trazaba un plan del que pocas veces se salía, pues aquello supondría un pequeño desmoronamiento de su propio mundo. Scorpius Malfoy, era al fin y al cabo un hombre en cuerpo de niño, con rutinas quizás poco apropiadas para alguien de su edad y con aficiones que pocos de sus compañeros compartirían, pero afortunadamente para él, aquello era una de las pocas cosas que no le importaban en absoluto.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts, varios meses atrás había moldeado sus costumbres con el horario británico y podía decirse que estaba casi adaptado a ese modo de vida. Aquella tarde la mayoría de los alumnos pasaban su tiempo en el exterior pues el tiempo se había apiadado de ellos, y las ventiscas que llegaban con diciembre aún no habían hecho acto de presencia, pero él deseoso de un remanso de paz, sediento de conocimientos se perdió por los pasillos de la biblioteca, disfrutando de su casi total soledad, apenas si había unos diez alumnos en aquella inmensa sala poblada de los volúmenes mágicos más ricos que Scorpius había visto en su corta vida. La sección de transformaciones era su favorita, apreciaba el arte sutil con el que un simple movimiento de muñeca podía convertir el agua en fuego, o un inmundo ratón en un hermoso cáliz de plata. Secretamente disfrutaba de sus talentos en aquella asignatura porque era en la única en la que era capaz de superar a su padre, y aunque Draco no fuese muy expresivo en ocasiones su hijo había podido ver ese brillo de orgullo en sus hijos cuando sus notas en dicha asignatura había superado con creces las de todos sus compañeros, y habían dejado las suyas a la altura del betún.

En el tercer pasillo a la derecha se alzaba majestuosa un estantería de madera de pino, algo ajada por el paso de los años, guardaba en su interior los volúmenes más raros y antiguos de la historia de la magia, aquella tarde había vuelto a dar con un libro de Imelda Brown, _"El buen arte de la transformación animal"_, era uno de los primeros escritos que hablaba directamente sobre la animagia, pues en el principio de los tiempos mágicos aquella práctica no estaba bien vista por la sociedad. La bruja, una adelantada para su tiempo y por ello, como en la mayoría de los casos, desprestigiada por sus contemporáneos, había sido la primera en tratar el decálogo del buen animago, así como de los principios fundamentales para la transformación mago-animal, y Scorpius estaba a un paso de cumplir uno de sus mayores deseos.

Absorto y ensimismado en la lectura del volumen que tenía entre sus manos, no se percato de la figura que le observaba apoyada en un estantería unos metros tras de él. James llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo aquello, y lo peor de todo es que era consciente de todo lo que hacía. Las últimas semanas las había pasado observando con detalle todos los movimientos de su amigo, sus costumbre y manías, con tanta vehemencia que podía repetir cada uno de los pasos que Scorpius daba a lo largo del día, claro está, que era un chico de costumbres, lo que facilitaba las cosas. Por eso James no le hizo falta más que mirar por la ventana de su sala común para saber que el rubio estaría pasando la tarde en la biblioteca rodeado de libros y con esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, y la boca curvada en una casi invisible sonrisa. Sabía también que estaría en la misma mesa de siempre, ojeando como no un libro sobre transformaciones, con varios rollos de pergaminos cerca de su mano y con la pluma dando vueltas entre sus dedos esperando para hacer una anotación.

Dio los primeros pasos con cautela para no molestar a su amigo, pero cuando comprobó que se necesitaría mucho más que unos simples pasos para distraerle de su lectura caminó con tranquilidad hasta sentarse frente a él.

- Hola – dijo esperando una respuesta que sabría que tardaría en llegar.

- …

- Scorpius, he dicho hola – la mano del pelirrojo se adentro sobre las paginas del libro que su compañero sostenía.

- … - dejó de leer cuando el contorno de unos dedos acariciando ligeramente las letras en las que estaba inmerso se vislumbro, levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de James – Hola, no te había visto.

- Me he dado cuenta – levantó la tapa del libro – Creí que ya lo habías terminado.

- Estoy haciendo un repaso, creo que necesito algunas anotaciones más.

- Ah… - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que hoy teníais entrenamiento.

- Steven Millar y Arnold Swanson tiene la gripe, y Mary–Ann está castigada, así que he decidido suspender el entrenamiento.

- Como disfrutas del poder – respondió irónicamente - ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

- Mmm… tú eres mi amigo – le dijo – Además ellos querían organizar una escapada a Homesgade esta noche, y yo estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó confuso – creí que disfrutabas saltándote las normas, desde que te conozco no has hecho otra cosas.

- Ya… supongo que de tanto hacerlo no le encuentro motivación – miró a través de la ventana cercana – Hace buen día, podemos salir a volar.

- No me apetece mucho – dijo revolviéndose en la silla.

- ¿Es por lo que dicen tus compañeros?

- … - se sonrojó ligeramente, su padre siempre le decía que no debía dejar de hacer las cosas solo por lo que la gente dijera, pero aquellos estúpidos comentarios estaban empezando a incomodarlo, y más cuando los rumores no solo le inmiscuían a él.

- Vaya, creía que los Malfoy no os dejabais guiar por lo que dijeran de vosotros.

- Será que no soy tan Malfoy como dicen – respondió tristemente.

- ¡Venga, ya! No voy a dejar de salir a volar contigo por lo que dicen…

- No me gusta estar en boca de todo el mundo, bueno… más aún – apartó la vista de James – para ti es más fácil, llevas años aquí todos te respetan y te tomas todas sus palabras a bromas, a parte de que tu padre es un héroe y el mío un villano.

- Creía que no era así, que tu padre…

- Recuerdo lo que te digo – suspiró - ¿podemos dejar el tema?

- Pero… ¿por qué? – gruñó incomodo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la bibliotecaria – Somos amigos, los amigos salen a volar juntos, comen y estudian juntos.

- Supongo… - murmuró frunciendo el ceño¿Por qué James no lo entendía? Es como si no se diera cuenta de todo lo que la gente murmuraba, de todo lo que decían de ellos, si las cosas seguían así pronto hasta sus padres terminarían sabiendo que en el colegio estaban empezando a llamarles _**"los amantes furtivos"**_.

- A mi no me importa lo que la gente diga, nosotros sabemos que somos amigos, y ya está.

- … - que incomodo y doloroso era saber la verdad de los labios de James – Ya… ya… bueno yo tengo que terminar con esto…

- Vale – James arrastró la silla hacia atrás lo justo para poder extender sus piernas y apoyarlas sobre la mesa – Te espero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- … - Scorpius apretó los labios en un gesto que se había convertido en común para él, pues James siempre hacía aquello ponerlo contra la espada y la pared, y él era quien tenía que ceder y cumplir los caprichos del pelirrojo, _¡Vaya amigos que me busco!_, bufó para si mismo – James, no voy a salir a volar contigo.

- Bueno, pues haremos otra cosa… la verdad es que hasta volar se me hace aburrido – bajó las piernas de golpe y se apoyó con los codos en la mesa - ¿En qué animales te quieres convertir?

- Uno no elige el animal, el animal lo elige a él.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! Eso suena muy filosófico… yo seré un león esta claro…

- Una chinche… - dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tú serías una chinche, pequeña y molesta – James sonrió ante el comentario sobre todo al notar la media sonrisa del rubio – Quiero terminar esto.

- Lo sé – respondió sin dejar de mirarlo – puedo esperar.

- Si te ven aquí…

- Murmuraran, lo sé. Es que me gusta ser la comidilla del colegio – se atusó el pelo con su mano derecha – Ser el chico más guapo de la escuela tiene esos inconvenientes.

- … - Scorpius rodó los ojos y se concentró en la lectura.

- Scorpie

- No me llames así – se quejó.

- ¿Scorps?

- No

- ¿Scorpito?

- … - el rubio soltó una leve carcajada y la bibliotecaria tosió enérgicamente para mostrar su total desacuerdo ante tal acto – James, por favor…

- Es que tengo que buscarte otro nombre, Scorpius es tan…

- ¿Tan que? – preguntó posando el libro sobre la mesa.

- Serio, mayor, maduro… solo tienes dieciséis años, y cuando te llamo me parece que estoy hablando con algún pez gordo del consejo de ancianos. Y yo soy un año mayor que tú, eso debería notarse.

- Puede que hayas nacido un año antes, pero yo soy mucho más maduro que tú.

- No lo dudo, así eres de aburrido.

- ¡Oye! – Chilló – Yo no soy aburrido.

- Mmm… permíteme que lo dude…

- ¡Suficiente! – la bibliotecaria se acercó hasta ellos – Fuera de aquí los dos, este es un lugar de estudio no un café donde andar coqueteando, así que recoged vuestras cosas.

- Pero… - se quejó el rubio.

- Ya has oído, vamonos – le dijo James recogiendo las cosas de su amigo y metiéndolas en su mochila - ¡Listo!, vamos Scorpie.

- ¡No me llames Scorpie! – tiró de la mochila con fuerza para arrebatársela y salió de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Scorpius¡Scorpius! – gritó corriendo tras de él - ¡Maldito cabezota! – Consiguió alcanzarlo justo cuando llegaban hasta el patio principal de la escuela - ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó dejando caer la mochila al suelo - ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?

- ¿El qué?

- Seguirme, buscarme en la biblioteca, o en el lago.

- Pues porque somos amigos.

- ¿Sí? Pues díselo a tus compañeros de clase y a los míos… ellos… ellos… - apretó los puños con fuerza – Estoy cansado de que murmuren a mi paso, de que me miren por encima del hombro. Ya tengo suficiente con ser un Malfoy, no necesito que me sigan señalando.

- Pero¿Qué más da lo que digan? Nosotros somos amigos… y es lo que debería importar¿no? – El rubio bajó la cabeza antes de que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir fueran demasiado evidentes – Vamos Scorpius, no son más que tonterías…

- …

- ¿No quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

- No, no es eso… pero…

- ¡Oye, Potter! – el pelirrojo se volteó para observar a un grupo de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors tras de él, la mayoría iban a su curso - ¿Pelea de enamorados? – preguntó el que estaba al frente de todos, ganándose las risotadas de quienes le acompañaban

- ¡Que te follen, Smith! – Le gritó volviéndose para encontrar que Scorpius recogía su mochila del suelo – No les hagas caso, no tienen ni medio cerebro entre todos. Además solo son cuatro imbéciles.

- No, no lo son. Es toda la escuela – le dijo el rubio - ¿Crees que no se lo que te dicen? – Preguntó – Que me haga el tonto, no quiere decir que lo sea… hasta tu hermano, él…

- Albus esta colado por una chica de mi curso, haría lo que sea para llamar su atención – le dijo James – Y si eso significa meterse conmigo, lo hará.

- ¡Ei, Potter! Ya le has dicho a tu padre, que te andas revolcando con un Malfoy – James ni siquiera se volteó, siguió mirando con firmeza a su amigo – Aunque claro, debe ser para lo único que sirven ahora los Malfoy, para follárselos – todos los alumnos allí reunidos estallaron en carcajadas, y James sintió la ira creciendo en su interior, al observar como el rostro de su amigo se desencajaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- No les des ese gusto, Scorpius. No llores por algo que no merece la pena – se giró despacio con una mueca de superioridad en sus labios – Smith, Smith… no se porque notó un deje de celos en el tono de tu voz.

- ¿Qué dices¿Te has vuelto gilipollas de repente?

- Aii… - suspiró – Lo que me temía, tanta tontería, y tanta bravuconería no viene más que por lo que pasó el curso pasado¿verdad? – Sentía como el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba por completo - ¿Ves?... – sonrió de medio lado - ¿Sabéis cual es el problema? – Los chicos le miraban expectantes – Que el pobre Smith, está tan celoso que tiene que andar inventando rumores por ahí, como si eso fuera afectarme de alguna manera.

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – gritó.

- ¿Seguro? Ósea¿que esto no tiene nada que ver, con las trescientas veces que el año pasado te dije que no saldría contigo ni aunque me pagaran? – Smith se tensó por completo, mostrando un gran sonrojo, a los pocos segundos se dio la vuelta y salió del patio empujando a sus compañeros, que no sabían si debían reírse o no – Bueno, pues ahora… ¿Scorpius? – miró tras de él pero no le encontró.

El rubio había abandonado el lugar en cuanto James había empezado a hablar sobre los celos del chico que les había increpado, él sabía que ese muchacho estaba detrás del pelirrojo no había nada más que hacer, que fijarse en los ojitos que le ponía cuando se encontraban por los pasillos y su amigo ni siquiera le devolvía el saludo. Pero¿Quién no le pondría ojitos a James? Irritado por el comportamiento de su amigo, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lago necesitaba caminar y despejar la mente, que comenzaba a llenarse cada vez más de pensamientos incoherentes, y de situaciones irrisorias.

Las semanas junto a James se hacían cada vez más difíciles, y no era porque su amistad no fuera verdadera, ni siquiera por los insistentes rumores que se formaban en torno a ellos, lo duro era que su amistad era verdadera. Ellos eran amigos, de los de toda la vida aunque llevaran juntos apenas unos meses, pero en ese tiempo habían compartido entre ellos más vivencias y charlas que con el resto de los mortales. Y aquello unido al terrible atractivo del pelirrojo estaba haciendo inevitable que Scorpius dejara de verlo como un simple amigo, y aquello dolía, porque si era duro no ser correspondido por un extraño¿Cómo se podía superar el no serlo por alguien tan cercano?

- ¡Joder! Corres como un galgo – James jadeaba a su lado - ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido?

-Estabas disfrutando de tu momento de gloria diario – respondió lacónicamente.

- No digas tonterías – se deslizó por el árbol sobre el que su amigo tenía apoyada la espalda – Hazme un hueco.

- James¿Por qué no me dejas un rato a solas? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Porque me has repetido hasta la saciedad que nunca has tenido amigos, así que yo tengo que compensar.

- ¡Qué estupidez!

- Además estás a solas en tu cuarto – Scorpius giró el rostro para encontrarse demasiado cerca con el del pelirrojo – O es que compartes cama con alguien y no me lo quieres decir.

- ¡Imbécil! – dijo sonriendo.

- He estado pensado.

- ¡Milagro¡Auch! – se quejó cuando su amigo le propinó un codazo.

- He estado pensando – repitió mirándolo fijamente – que como eres tan aburrido… shhhh sin rechistar – le dijo antes de que pudiera hablar – deberíamos hacer algo distinto.

- ¿Distinto? – preguntó confuso.

- Si, como por ejemplo – sonrió de medio lado – escaparnos esta noche a Londres.

- ¿Qué? – chilló - ¿te has vuelto loco?

- No, en serio. Será divertido. Y te hace falta, últimamente estás muy tenso.

- Yo no estoy tenso, y tampoco pienso escaparme de la escuela, solo porque a ti se te antoje – se puso de pie.

- Venga, iremos donde tú quieras.

- No – caminó rumbo al colegio, por lo que James tuvo que levantarse e ir detrás de él.

- ¿Sabes? Empieza a ser un poco cansado.

- ¿El qué?

- Ir siempre detrás de tu culo – Scorpius se detuvo en seco, y James se lo llevó por delante - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Na… nada – tragó saliva – No pienso escaparme del colegio, y no hay más que decir.

- Pero… - el pelirrojo meditó unos segundos y mostró su última baza – Una lástima, porque el museo nacional mágico, es un bueno lugar para pasar la noche.

- … - el ritmo de sus pasos fue haciéndose más lento hasta detenerse - ¿El museo nacional? – Scorpius calló en la trampa como un ingenuo colegial, y se dio la vuelta.

- Aja, por la noche. Solo para los dos – James caminó con esa sonrisa de medio lado en la boca y esa mirada provocadora que no presagiaba nada bueno – Siempre has dicho que era una de tus grandes pasiones.

- Mmm… es imposible entrar allí sin ser visto – le dijo – hay conjuros de seguridad por todo el recinto, y guardias de seguridad.

- Oh, nada es imposible para un hijo de Harry Potter.

- ¿solo iríamos al museo? – el pelirrojo asintió - ¿Volveríamos antes del amanecer?

- Claro… - ¡Merlín¿Cómo podía ser tan confiado? Pareciera que no le conociese.

- Bueno, vale – el rubio sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

- Después de la cena en el baño de Mirtel, la llorona – gritó.

- ¿Por qué no lo publicas en el Profeta? – gruñó deteniendo sus pasos, pero cuando se encontró con el rostro feliz y sonriente de James, olvidó que probablemente todo el colegio malinterpretaría aquellas palabras, olvidó que pasar tiempo a solas con su amigo se hacía cada vez más duro, porque visitaría por primera vez uno de los lugares que más ansiaba, pero por encima de todo, lo haría junto a James.

- Hasta la noche.

- Hasta la noche.

James giró sobre sus talones y caminó de nuevo junto al lago para pasear tranquilamente, mientras en su mente trazaba el delicado plan para escaparse del colegio esa misma noche, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, al recordar la genuina sonrisa en los labios de Scorpius, sus ojos iluminados por la ilusión que una simple visita al museo iba a causar.

Últimamente no solo pasaba demasiado tiempo observándole, sino también pensando en él. Las noches se habían convertido en su momento favorito para pensar en Scorpius, en la tranquilidad y privacidad que su cama rodeada por las cortinas le daba, pensaba en las actividades diarias que solían compartir, como las horas de estudio en la biblioteca o las agradables charlas en algún patio de la escuela. Durante las primeras semanas, era él quien más hablaba y su amigo se dedicaba casi únicamente a asentir y escuchar atentamente, pero con el paso de los días la confianza entre ambos había crecido y ahora era James quien se quedaba absorto escuchando las palabras del rubio, a veces hablaban de trivialidades, como el quidditch, o los deportes muggles de los que Scorpius sabía bastante más que el pelirrojo y eso que James y su padre eran unos apasionados del deporte en general. Otras muchas veces, Scorpius hablaba de temas más serios importantes, como lo que la guerra fue para su familia, y era tal la vehemencia con la que explicaba las penalidades de los suyos, que James había empezado a sentir pena por los Malfoy, y eso que en su familia, sobre todo sus tíos, que casi podría decir que odiaban a todos los miembros de la aristocrática familia, no habían hablado más que barbaridades sobre ellos.

Y era en esas ocasiones en las que él hablaba, y James no podía dejar de mirarlo, de observar el movimiento de sus manos, con las que expresaba tantas cosas, en la curvatura de su nariz algo puntiaguda, en las pecas casi invisibles bajo los parpados, una vez tal había sido la intensidad con la que se había parado a mirarlo, que había podido contar las pecas bajo los mismos, catorce en la mejilla derecha, once en la izquierda, y una peca un poco más grande y oscura justo encima del labio superior.

De aquellas cosas era de las que más se acordaba por las noches, y las que más añoraba cuando se decía a si mismo que no se pensaba de aquella manera en un amigo, y que ellos solo eran amigos, que no podía desear con tanto fervor, acariciar el rostro del rubio, ni besar sus labios con tantas ganas. No porque eran amigos, además Scorpius era un chico, y a él no le gustaban los chicos.

Por lo menos hasta que había conocido a Scorpius, pero es que él era tan diferente a los demás, tan increíblemente atrayente, para James, el rubio era como un imán que le atraía cada vez más y más, y estaba llevándolo hasta un mar de dudas, en el que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría ahogándose.

Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo. Pero¿Qué?

* * *

_Muchas gracias a **Pao, Zekihomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu, lil-Evans y Sra.Danvers** por sus comentarios. _


	5. National Magic Gallery

Hmmm, lo sé soy imperdonable por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero verdaderamente no estoy centrada en estos momentos.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siento si algunos están sin responder me pondré con ellos en cuanto pueda. Besis y gracias

* * *

La National Magic Gallery estaba situada en una de las nuevas zonas mágicas de la ciudad de Londres. Tras la guerra, el aumento de la población entre magos y brujas fue considerable, pues las buenas nuevas apremiaban a traer niños al mundo, lo que sumado a los cientos de inmigrantes que se decidían por Londres como el lugar donde iniciar una nueva vida, terminó por convertir el centro mágico y neurálgico que una vez había sido el Diagon Alley en algo extremadamente pequeño para una población necesitada de más a cada día que pasaba, por lo que se dio a paso a otras zonas mágicas mucho más extensas, eran los casos de Kensigtong Magic Road, donde tenían su sede las nuevas y boyantes empresas mágicas, en paralelo con la famosa avenida muggle, o Camden Magic Town, la nueva zona comercial, el barrio elegido por los magos para vivir era ahora St´s John Woods, al noroeste de la ciudad. Pero donde verdaderamente los magos se sentían a gusto era en la zona cultural de la ciudad, un lugar donde la cultura mágica que había sido dejada de lado por muchos años volvió a resurgir con fuerza, el cuadrilátero formado por Oxford Street, Charing Cross Road, Picadilly Shafesbury Aveniu y Park Lane, fue el lugar escogido por los mandatarios ingleses para el barrio ahora conocido como el Adorea District, o barrio de la Victoria – que curiosamente coincidía con uno de los más populares del Londres muggle, el Soho -, que había nacido como monumento a las victimas de ambas guerras, en aquel barrio además de teatros, cines mágicos – la industria cinematográfica había irrumpido en el mundo mágico de forma apoteósica hacía más de diez años – museos, y cafés de tintes bohemios se erguían numerosos elogios hacia los caídos. La piedra caoba, era sin duda el más apreciado por todos, estaba situada en la Severus Snape Square, del Memorial Park, guardaba inscripciones de cada uno de los caídos, nombre y fecha de fallecimiento, así como una pequeña frase aportada por sus familiares y amigos. El Memorial Park había sido una de las principales aportaciones de Harry Potter al mundo mágico tras la guerra, con el oro de sus galeones, la comunidad mágica había podido rendir tributo a los cientos de personas que combatieron por la esperanza de un mundo mejor, el gran pulmón de la ciudad era un remanso de paz y tranquilidad para los magos y brujas de la ciudad londinense, en sus numerosas plazas, con nombres de algunos de los héroes de la última guerra – Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, Remus y Tonks Lupin – las gentes de la ciudad podían perderse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad y paz que esas personas habían traído a su vida.

Justo a la salida de la boca de metro de Oxford Circus, unos metros más allá de una de esas tiendas de la marca sueca H&M se extendía un oscuro callejón, trastienda de numerosos comercios de la zona, caminando hacia el fondo, escondidos tras uno de los contenedores había varios adoquines sueltos en el suelo, que si se tocaban en el orden correcto abrían una de las puertas del Memorial Park, entrada principal al parque donde los visitantes eran recibidos por una imponente estatua de Albus Dumbledore que sostenía en sus manos un ave Fénix apunto de alzar el vuelo, si se rodeaba la estatua y se llegaba un poco más allá del camino de grava se alzaba frente al mago que lo deseara la National Magic Gallery, donde se recogía además del arte contemporáneo, numerosas muestras del mismo de épocas pasadas, además de los legados que los magos más importantes habían dejado a su mundo.

Contaba y cuenta el museo, con más de ciento veinte salas dispuestas en tres plantas, donde se podían encontrar pinturas y esculturas de los artistas más innovadores, como Peter Mcmillan o Henry Touré, pero también pequeños clásicos salidos de magos tan reconocidos como Helga Hufflepuf o la mismísima Morgana, que en sus años de juventud había plasmado en sus lienzos los más variados paisajes. Cuadros mágicos que representan distintas épocas, diferentes momentos de la historia de la magia. En sus salas también se podían encontrar pequeños tesoros, a buen recaudo de manos necesitadas de poder, varitas de los magos más importantes de la historia, espadas talladas por gnomos y elfos, así como numerosos volúmenes donde se detallaban la vida y milagros de los magos más importantes.

Scorpius y su padre, por avatares del destino habían tenido una vida bastante nómada, por lo que el joven conocía numerosas ciudades, tanto mágicas como muggles, agradecía entonces la tendencia de su padre a pasar poco tiempo en una ciudad por aquello le permitía conocer la cultura popular de las zonas, perderse por los museos y galerías del lugar, y dar rienda suelta a una de sus mayores pasiones, el arte. Por eso aunque llevaba más de seis meses en Londres estaba expectante de la visita que James y él realizarían aquella noche al museo.

Salió de la ducha envuelto en su albornoz negro, con el pelo goteando por toda la habitación en busca de algo de ropa interior, del primer cajón del armario sacó unos bóxer blancos y los deslizó por sus piernas, después dejó caer el albornoz al suelo para alcanzar con su mano derecha una toalla y comenzar a secarse el pelo. Mientras tarareaba una canción de Oasis, se lavó los dientes observando su lampiño pecho, deseando tener una musculatura mayor que le hiciera dejar de parecer una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Sobre la cama extendió los vaqueros negros y desgastados, y una camiseta gris de manga larga, con la varita y un simple conjuró puso sus deportivas a limpiarse, para entonces el tarareo se había convertido en un leve murmullo, con el fin de la canción ya estaba completamente vestido, se acercó al espejo y tomando un poco de cera para el cabello terminó de darle forma a un peinado que parecía informal, pero en el no había ni un solo mechón de pelo que se hubiera dejado colocar al azar, abrió el grifo y volvió a lavarse las manos, se giró para tomar la toalla.

- ¿Buscas esto?

- ¡JODER! – Gritó cuando una mano salió de la nada y le tendió la toalla - ¡Mierda, James¿Quieres dejar de hacer esas cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Aparecer de la nada – gruñó dándose la vuelta para mirarse una vez más en el espejo.

- Para eso sirven las capas de invisibilidad – respondió repasando con la mirada el atuendo de su amigo.

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – preguntó pasando a su lado.

- Desde que saliste de la ducha.

- … - estrechó la mirada y rezó para haber contenido el leve rubor de sus mejillas – Sal de debajo de la capa para que pueda decirte a la cara¡Que odio que te metas en mi cuarto a escondidas!

- Bah… tampoco es para tanto – deslizó la capa por sus manos y la dobló cuidadosamente, sacando la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la menguó lo suficiente para colocarla en uno de los bolsillos de su parca negra.

- Para ti, nunca es para tanto – murmuró sacando la cabeza por el cuello cisne del jersey que había buscado en el armario, cuando enfocó la vista en James, tragó la saliva tan lentamente que toda su boca se secó. El pelirrojo vestía unos simples pantalones vaqueros desgastados por las rodillas, por los botones abiertos de su parca divisó un jersey verde, llevaba las manos enfundadas en unos guantes de piel de dragón, y la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de lana negra, calado casi hasta las cejas, por el que solo asomaba un rebelde mechón pelirrojo que cruzaba de medio lado su frente.

- Hace frío – le dijo – Será mejor que cojas algo de abrigo – le dijo repasando una de las estanterías del rubio.

- Si… si… - escondió la cabeza en el armario mientras pasaba la ropa colgada en las perchas en busca de su abrigo, y se repetía mentalmente que por muy guapo que James fuera, por estupendamente bien que le sentaran aquellos vaqueros, o por lo jodidamente sexy que le quedara ese mechón sobre la frente, ellos eran y serían solo amigos. Nada más que amigos. _"Nada más. Amigos, y punto. Eso es Scorpius, solo sois amigos"_

- ¿Te decides? – su voz sonó tan extrañamente cerca que dio un brinco, golpeando con fuerza la cabeza con un los tres cajones que se disponían en el fondo del armario.

- ¡Mierda! – masculló frotándose su dolorida frente.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No – pero cuando observó su mano vio un ligero rastro de sangre en ella.

- Pues yo diría que casi te abres la ceja – le dijo al ver la sangre descender por la sien del rubio, rebuscó en su pantalón y le tendió un pañuelo.

- Gracias – apretando la tela contra la herida terminó de descolgar su abrigo - ¿Cómo saldremos de la escuela?

- Con la capa y el mapa.

- ¿Podremos ir los dos debajo de ella?

- Un poco apretados, pero si.

- … - _"genial"_, masculló para si mismo mientras se acercaba una vez más al baño y observaba lo que empezaba a ser un incipiente bulto sobre la diminuta herida por encima de su ceja izquierda.

- Bueno vamos, si queremos volver antes del amanecer, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Espera, busco los guantes y nos vamos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, a Scorpius le sobraban, los guantes, el abrigo, el jersey y hasta su propia piel, porque James se había empeñado en que como era la primera vez que iban juntos bajo la capa, debían ir bien juntos para evitar pequeños inconvenientes como tirar en direcciones contrarias de la tela o cosas similares, así que James había cogido la mano del rubio y la llevaba firmemente apretada contra su abdomen, provocando entonces, que el pecho de Scorpius rozara una y otra vez sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. Y si, ambos iban bien abrigados, y no había roce algo que no fuera el de la tela de sus abrigos, pero su piel ardía, y comenzaba a sudar como un pollo, porque si aquello seguía el camino que parecía tener tratado, pronto iba a tener un serio problema al caminar.

- ¿Fal… falta mucho? – preguntó mordiéndose los labios para evitar jadear, ya que James se había parado para mirar su mapa por lo que había tenido que inclinarse ligeramente provocando que ese divino trasero se apretara contra la entrepierna del rubio.

- No, en cuanto salgamos de este pasillo, buscaremos el pasadizo hasta la casa de los Gritos y desde allí nos apareceremos en el SOHO.

- No me gusta aparecerme, aún no tengo la licencia.

- Yo lo haré por los dos – giró el rostro ligeramente iluminado por la varita que sostenía entre las manos. Los varios segundos en que ninguno de los dos pestañearon, a Scorpius le parecieron minutos casi horas, por lo que terminó por fruncir la nariz y darle un ligero empujón.

- Vamos, tenemos que volver antes del amanecer.

Para James, los segundos fueron demasiado cortos, hubiera deseado quedarse así durante horas, días si hiciera falta, porque pocas veces podían estar así de cerca, contadas las oportunidades que tenía de mirarlo con tanta atención e infinitamente escasas las que podía sentir el aliento de Scorpius sobre sus labios. Y por alguna razón que todavía no estaba dispuesto a reconocer – porque esas razones son del tipo que no pueden reconocerse, si se trata de una amigo, de un hombre - , aquello era lo más agradable que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Tras recorrer el estrecho y sinuoso pasadizo que llevaba a la destartalada y abandonada casa fuera del pueblo, James guardó el mapa junto con su varita en el bolsillo interior de su parca, doblando pulcramente la capa, la encogió y la guardó junto con sus guantes en los bolsillos delanteros de la chaqueta, por su parte Scorpius volvió llevarse la mano a su ceja y apretó los labios contrayendo una mueca de dolor.

- Si quieres puedo hacer algo – le dijo señalando su frente – Mi hermano y yo, solíamos caernos a menudo cuando empezábamos a volar, y mi padre siempre nos curaba con un simple hechizo.

- Mmm… no importa – se deshizo de sus guantes, para palpar con sus dedos la dolorida zona.

- Anda ven acá – James sacó su varita – _**Festo Dolium**_ – un chisporroteo y el dolor cesó casi de inmediato. Scorpius sonrió agradecido – mi padre también nos daba un beso en la herida¿quieres que te lo de?

- … - el rubio abrió los ojos con mesura y parpadeó perplejo.

- Era una broma – concretó sonriéndole burlonamente.

- Estúpido – gruñó sacándole la lengua de la forma más infantil que encontró - ¿Vamos, o que?

- Susceptible – le dijo antes de tomar su mano derecha y entrelazarla con la suya.

- ¿Qué haces? – gritó separándose de él, como si la mano que había tocado ardiera.

- Necesito tocarte para aparecerme contigo¿recuerdas? – preguntó extrañado y porque no decirle un poco decepcionado.

- Claro… yo… bien, vale – acercó tentativamente su mano a la de su amigo pero sin llegar si quiera a tocarla, el pelirrojo bufó irritado y la tomó con brusquedad, un instante después Scorpius sintió un tirón en el estomago y un ligero sensación de mareo poco antes de que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo.

- Llegamos – anunció mirando a su alrededor, una pareja que paseaba por la Albus Dumbledore Square les miró por un segundo antes de seguir su camino - ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al comprobar que la mano del rubio temblaba ligeramente - ¿Te encuentras bien? – la palidez su rostro era más significativa que otras veces, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

- No estoy acostumbrado – murmuró mirando al suelo.

- Es normal, las primeras veces que mi padre se aparecía conmigo era horrible, una vez incluso vomite, y tenía quince años – sonrió antes de apretar con fuerza la mano que aún seguía levemente aferrada a la suya – Vamos está aquí al lado.

Scorpius no podía apartar la mirada de sus manos, de sus dedos entrelazados, sentía una pequeña presión en el dorso de su mano producto de los dedos de James que rozaban y tiraban ligeramente de ella, el calor empezaba a ascender por aquel punto y se repartía por el resto de su cuerpo, y aunque estaban en pleno mes de Diciembre en mitad de un parque al aire libre, sus mejillas ardían y su boca estaba pastosa y seca. Pero se sentía tan bien a su lado, tan cerca, con ese contacto entre ambos, y a James no parecía molestarle en absoluto¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo a él?

James llevó sus pasos hasta la entrada principal del museo y mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera percatarse de la pequeña fechoría que iban a realizar sacó la capa y la tendió sobre ambos, volviendo a apretar al rubio contra su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos estaban empezando a incomodarle, su mente quería jugarle malas pasadas, pero su obstinado carácter y la cabezonería heredada de sus padres, consiguió sacar todo aquello que no quería o no deseaba tener en ese momento dentro de su cabeza.

- Vamos a ver, mi padre me enseñó un pequeño truco para esto – le dijo – pero supongo que no le gustará que lo aplique en estos casos.

- No, creo que no. Dudo que tu padre quiera que cometas un delito – suspiró con fuerza - ¡Oh, dios! Vamos a cometer un delito.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – gruñó – Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, por lo menos podrías estar agradecido.

- Yo… - se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que era verdad, que James solo hacía esto por él, porque eran amigos y los amigos hacen esas cosas los unos por los otros, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía él de no haber tenido nunca amigos¿De no saberse comportar con ellos? Además James, hacía semanas que ya no era solo su amigo. _"No, Scorpius, no… no sigas por ese camino. Amigo. James es tu amigo. Nada más. No lo estropees ahora. No lo hagas cuando esta es tu única oportunidad para tener un amigo" _se dijo como tantas otras veces – Lo sé. Gracias.

- Eso esta mejor – apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio contra su pecho, sintiendo la presión de su rostro contra su espalda, un poco más debajo de su nuca.

- … - cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando abrirlos, para no encontrarse con la piel de James a escasos centímetros de su boca, lo que no pudo evitar fue aspirar su aroma, enterrando la nariz en su abrigo llenado de ese calido olor, mezcla del natura del pelirrojo con unas gotas de lo que parecía una esencia muggle, colonia probablemente.

- Vamos a ir por a entrada lateral, y si mi padre me enseñó bien no habrá ningún problema.

- ¡Genial! – masculló – tener que dejar a tu talento la suerte de que nos pillen.

- Scorpie¿Quieres que te de una patada en los huevos?

- Eh…no gracias… ¡Y no me llames Scorpie! – chilló.

Unos minutos después James con la varita en la mano, rezó para poder aplicar bien el conjuro que no es que requiriera de mucha magia, pero si de una concentración que parecía haberse esfumado con la presencia de Scorpius a su espalda.

- Alohomora Maximus… - la puerta tembló ligeramente por unos segundos pero no paso nada – Alohomora Maximus – repitió con más convicción. Un clic y la puerta cedió - ¡Lo hice¡Lo conseguí!

- Ya… ya… - el rubio sonrió - ¿Podemos entrar antes de que alguien se de cuenta?

- Vamos – tiró de su mano y le colocó a su lado, elevando la capa dejando al descubierto sus pies.

- No, no espera… así no podemos ir… - le dijo – Se nos ven los pies

- Bueno pues atrás no puedes ir, no verás nada. Enano.

- Solo mido unos centímetros menos que tú – replicó.

- Si pero aún así desde ahí no verás nada, así que – tiró de él para colocarlo delante de él, pegando la espalda del rubio a su pecho – Tú eres quien manda ahora.

- …. – "_¡Mierda, mierda¡Joder!"_, se quejó para si mismo, porque las cosas eran mucho peores ahora que James estaba tras de si, que rodeaba su cintura con fuerza, y que ¡oh, por Merlín!, le hablaba al oído.

- Venga va… ¿Dónde vamos?

- Eh… - tragó saliva intentando concentrarse en los libros que había leído sobre el museo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?, si James respiraba en su oído, si su aliento golpeaba en el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que toda su piel se piel se erizara – Vamos a de arriba abajo, subamos a la tercera planta.

- Perfecto.

Era más difícil de lo que pensaba llevar el paso con alguien tras de él, cuadrar sus pasos para no tropezarse, sus movimientos tenían que ser sincronizadas y nada podía ser dejado al azar, porque si por algún motivo la capa caía al suelo y les dejaba al descubierto, hordas de aurores se presentarían de inmediato en el lugar, vigilado por las nuevas tecnologías mágicas obtenidas de una mezcla perfecta entre el mundo muggle y el suyo. Así que haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, les guió a ambos al tercer piso donde se exponían las obras más antiguas del museo.

Sala por sala, Scorpius trataba de responder a las mil y un preguntas que su amigo alzaba a veces con un tonto demasiado alto, le hablaba de los autores que conocía y de las obras que más curiosidad despertaban en ambos, pasearon por inmensas salas recubiertas de cuadros mágicos que parecían querer ver tras la capa que les resguardaba del peligro, observaron numerosos artefactos creados por los magos de la edad media y alabaron el trabajo de los mismos en algunos de los tratados que se plasmaban en pergaminos ya desgastados por el paso del tiempo.

La segunda planta era un poco más pequeña, en ella se recogían las obras más recientes de los más novedosos autores, pintores, escultores y demás artistas que plasmaban sus sentimientos y sensaciones de las maneras más raras y grotescas, aunque había que reconocer que había algunos que sabían lo que se hacían.

- Es precioso – dijo Scorpius haciendo referencia a tubo de vidrio que contenía en su interior dos haces de luz que parecían bailar en perfecta sincronía.

- ¿De quien es? – preguntó James apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del rubio, afortunadamente para este ultimo ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de tenerlo detrás, y la sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que aquello le proporcionaba evitó que se sobresaltara.

- Henry Touré, es el autor mágico más comprometido y fructífero de los últimos años. Es hijo de muggles – le explicó – gracias a ello, es uno de los artistas más avanzados del momento, combina a la perfección ambas vertientes del arte. Esta obra, Baile de luces, la realizó después de que su esposa falleciera, leí en una revista que era su pequeña despedida, al parecer su mujer adoraba bailar, y él lo plasmó de ese modo.

- Oh… lo cierto es que parecen un pareja bailando un vals – le dijo.

- Sí – sonrió – Solo queda la última planta, con un poco de suerte llegaremos para el desayuno.

La primera planta, era una nueva muestra del agradecimiento que el mundo mágico tenía por los caídos en la guerra que estuvo a punto de costarles la libertad. Las salas eran pequeños homenajes a sus caídos, pero también a todos los que de algún modo habían participado en la guerra. Esta vez fue James quien comentó las obras, y explicó los muchos objetos que había en el lugar, las varitas de los caídos, pertenencias de muchos de ellos, como el gramófono de Remus, o el bastón de Ojo Loco. Una pequeña muestra del trabajo realizado por Severus Snape, o los lienzos que mostraban a quienes habían dado su vida por al de los demás.

- ¿Potter? – el cuadro de Severus fijó la vista en el punto exacto donde James y Scorpius estaban parados - ¡Maldita sea Potter, una vez más saltándose las normas!

- Mierda – masculló James – Siempre me reconoce.

- ¿Qué dices?

- En el ministerio hay otro cuadro suyo, y a veces cuando era pequeño me colaba a hablar con mis abuelos, y él siempre me encontraba, aunque llevara la capa.

- ¡Potter! Pondré en alerta al ministerio si no sale de su escondite ahora mismo.

- ¡Joder! – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Scorpius se aferró a al capa para que no cayera al suelo – Nos vas a ver.

- No, tranquilo está sala no tiene vigilancia¿no ves que todos aquí pueden chivarse? – los sonrientes Remus y Tonks Lupin sonrieron.

- Vamos, Severus, deja a los muchachos – Albus Dumbledore que fingía dormir habló entonces – Buenas noches¿James, verdad?

- Si, señor – James salió bajo la capa y saludó al viejo director – Sal de ahí abajo.

- … - el rubio le miró reticente pero terminó por ceder y sacarse la capa, colgándola de su brazo

- ¿Draco? – preguntó Severus.

- No, señor. Soy Scorpius Malfoy. El hijo de Draco.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso - ¿Eres el nieto de Lucius?

- Si, señor.

- James¿Qué haces con un Malfoy? – pregunto Fred Weasley – No deberías mezclarte con esa escoria.

- ¡Cállese Weasley! – ordenó Severus – Acércate – le pidió al rubio, que dio unos pasos titubeante - ¡Santo Merlín! Eres tan parecido a tu padre, aunque esa barbilla no es tan afilada como la de Draco, y tu nariz.

- Es la de mi madre, señor – le dijo, por un breve instante Severus sonrió.

- No deberías estar aquí, este lugar se debe visitar durante el día.

- Lo se pero…

- Seguro que ha sido cosa de Potter. Todos los Potter son iguales – masculló.

- Ya, ya… Severus… - Remus miró hacia James – James¿Cómo está mi hijo? Hace mucho que no nos visita.

- Teddy está estudiando fuera, él quiere ser arquimago.

- Oh¿Has oído eso Remus? – interrumpió Tonks – Nuestro pequeño será todo un arquimago¡que orgullosa estoy de él!

- Alguien viene – anunció Albus – será mejor que os escondáis.

Los muchachos corrieron a meterse de nuevo bajo la capa, y lograron hacerlo justo antes de que el vigilante de guardia llegara a la sala.

- Señores, no son horas para la cháchara – dijo el hombre enfocando con su varita a los caras grabadas en los cuadros.

- Impertinente – masculló Severus, cuando le vio desaparecer – Scorpius espero que le digas a tu padre, que me debe una visita. Pero por favor, que sea en un horario adecuado.

- Si, señor.

- Deberías de volver – les dijo Albus - ¿James?

- Si – el pelirrojo giró su rostro para enfocar al viejo director.

- Hay veces que no todo es como parece, y cuando te des cuenta de que eso es así. Descubrirás cosas mucho mejores.

- ¿Qué…? – Albus le guiñó un ojo y le dejo totalmente desconcertado.

- Vamos, antes de que vuelva el guardia – caminaron hacia la salida pero James se frenó en seco atrapando con fuerza al rubio - ¿Qué pasa?

- … - pero James no dijo nada solo observó el inmenso mural que estaba frente a ellos, un enorme cuadro donde se representaba la ultima batalla, con Hogwarts medio derruido, con los cuerpos de los caídos por doquier, y con una escena central que por muchas veces que sus ojos vieran, jamás conseguiría entender ni aceptar. Frente a frente, con las varitas en alto, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter estaba a un paso de llevar al mundo mágico a su nuevo destino. Fue el mago oscuro quien apuntó primero, alzando su varita hacia Harry.

- Avada Kedavra – el rayo verde se dirigía sin control hacia el moreno que permanecía estático en su lugar, con la mirada desafiante y la cabeza alta, cuando se suponía que la muerte debía golpearle el rayo tomó de vuelta el camino que había tomado e impacto directamente contra Voldemort, que cayó fulminado en el acto.

Las manos de James se tensaron en torno a la cintura del rubio aprensándolo con más fuerza contra él, y Scorpius supo por el sollozo involuntario que había escapado de sus labios que James, estaba llorando en silencio. Con cuidado y sin mediar palabras le sacó del lugar, casi arrastrándolo pues el pelirrojo parecía no reaccionar. Caminaron bajo la capa unos metros más allá de la entrada principal del museo, después Scorpius tiró de ella y la sostuvo en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra soltaba los brazos que le apretaban con fuerza.

- James… - le dijo al observar que tenía la cabeza gacha – James, todo eso ya pasó. Tu padre está bien, nos salvó a todos. Es un héroe.

- …

- Venga, James – alzó titubeante la mano y con más miedo que otra cosa acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo, fue en ese instante el que el otro escogió para levantar la vista y clavarla en Scorpius, un segundo, un nudo en su garganta y una sensación que jamás había conocido, y James se inclinó sobre el rubio para borrar todo aquello, capturando sus besos en un delicado beso, con sabor a sus lagrimas, y al dolor que todo aquel mural había traído a su cabeza.

Scorpius pensó que tenía que estar soñando, que aquello no era real. No, no podías ser que James estuviera abriéndose paso con la lengua dentro de su boca, que las manos de su amigo hubieran bajado a su cintura y pegaran sus cuerpos. No podía ser cierto, porque si lo era, él iba a caerse al suelo, porque sus piernas ya no le sostenían, porque entonces todo lo que llevaba semanas sintiendo iba a salir a la luz, y él iba a sufrir. Pero poco a poco fue incapaz de seguir pensando porque aquello era real, porque sus labios y los del pelirrojo estaban unidos y se lamían, se tocaban y acariciaban, y no había nada mejor en el mundo que aquello.

Poco le duró aquella sensación, porque cuando se había entregado a ella por completo, James rompió con el beso separándose de él unos escasos centímetros, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, pero por fin lo hizo. Y quizás debió seguir con ellos cerrados, porque la expresión aturdida y confundida de su amigo fue directa a su corazón, como una bofetada en el alma. El pelirrojo dio un par de pasos atrás, y se miró las manos nervioso.

- Yo… yo… - no era capaz a decirle nada. No entendía que había pasado, porque lo había hecho, y mucho menos si había actuado de manera adecuada. ¡Diablos, que no! Ellos solo eran amigos, dos chicos. Y a él no le gustaban los chicos. "Pero Scorpius no es como los demás" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero se negó a escucharla, agitando con fuerza la cabeza.

- James… yo…

- … - alzó la vista, y mostró en sus ojos verdes todo el miedo que aquello le estaba causando, todo lo incomprensible e inverosímil de sus actos.

- ¡JAMES! – ante sus atónitos ojos, el pelirrojo se desvaneció en el aire.

Scorpius se quedó totalmente aturdido, parado en mitad de aquel monumento a los caídos, en mitad del Londres mágico. Durante varios minutos no se movió, ni siquiera podía pensar, estaba completamente desubicado, y no llegaba a alcanzar nada de lo que había sucedido. Hacía frío, podía sentirlo en sus manos y en su rostro sonrojado por el viento helado que golpeaba contra él, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que los primeros copos de nieves se deslizaron con suavidad sobre su rostro.

Casi todos morían sobre sus mejillas, arrastradas por las silenciosas lagrimas que habían empezado a nacer de sus ojos.

69696969696

Harry parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista, observando con detención la silueta que había perdido toda su elegancia, y se movía ahora casi a trompicones por el salón.

- Malfoy, estás… borracho.

- Brillante deducción, veo que el dinero de los contribuyentes ha… - boqueó un par de veces antes de dejarse caer en el sofá junto al moreno – estoy demasiado ebrio como para meterme contigo.

- ¡Vaya! Si lo hubiera sabido en el escuela te hubiera enviado, docenas de… bueno de eso que me has dado… - arqueó una ceja – Oye¿no estarás intentando envenenarme?

- En realidad… hip… - se llevó la mano a la boca, preocupado por lo que parecía ser una enorme falta de educación, pero ¿Qué demonios? Allí estaban solo Potter y él, al carajo con todo – solo quiero matarte, pero ya sabes… lentamente… con el mejor brandy de Europa, así acabare con tu hígado.

- Oh… gracias… - se miraron un segundo y estallaron en carcajadas – ¡Joder, Malfoy! El mundo tiene que estar muy mal, para que tu y yo… ¡oh, oh… dile a la habitación que deje dar vueltas!

- Potter, no sabes beber – le dijo – Pero…. ¡Eh, Habitación dejar de girar!

- Creo que se ha rebelado contra ti – le dijo intentado ponerse de pie – Mañana tendré una resaca de campeonato.

- Bueno, eres el jefe, y es domingo… ¡tomate el día libre! – alzó su copa y dio un trago a pesar de que no había liquido alguno, puso la copa frente a sus ojos y la observó con detenimiento – Accio Botella – pero una mano se interpuso en su camino y no le permitió cogerla – Buenos reflejos, ahora dame mi botella.

- Has… hemos bebido demasiado – se corrigió – Yo he de irme y tu deberías irte a la cama…

- Pero… no quiero – puso una especie de puchero provocando una mueca de asombro en el moreno – Venga, Potter, quédate conmigo, solo un ratito chiquitito – Intentó juntar sus dedos pulgar e índice pero le fue imposible.

- Vale, está bien. Has bebido demasiado – Harry sacó su varita y se aplicó un hechizo desembriagador, después de unos segundos en el que todo parecía dar vueltas – te llevaré a tu cuarto, vamos.

- ¿A mi cama? – preguntó sonriendo de medio lado – Potter, no sabía que te gustaran los hombre.

- He dicho cuarto – le dijo – Y mi vida sexual no es nada de tu incumbencia.

- O sea, que te gustan los hombres.

- Malfoy¡cállate! – le dijo tomándolo de un brazo y tirando de él, pero Draco hizo fuerza y apenas si se levanto unos centímetros del sofá – No te comportes como el mocoso malcriado que eras, que estabas empezando a caerme bien.

- ¿Te caigo bien? – preguntó confuso.

- No, lo harás sino te pones de pie en este mismo momento – para sorpresa del moreno Draco, se alzó enseguida.

- Potter, creo que es el alcohol, pero quiero que sepas que… - el teléfono móvil del rubio comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesilla de café – que me caes bien.

- El teléfono – dijo Harry, un tanto incomodo.

- Ya… - suspiró - ¿Te caigo bien? – preguntó clavando los ojos grises en los verdes del moreno, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver al intensidad con la que era observado.

- Si… si… - susurró, ganándose una gran sonrisa. Draco se abalanzó sobre él - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó agarrándole por los brazos.

- Coger el teléfono – dijo señalando a la mesilla.

- Oh… sí… claro – se apartó.

- Draco Malfoy al habla – por mucho que le costara reconocerlo el rubio parecía completamente sereno.

- Papá… - sollozó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Scorpius? Hijo, estás bien¿Qué pasa?

- Papá, por favor… ven a buscarme.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en la escuela¿Te han hecho algo? – se pasó nervioso la mano por el pelo, ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

- No…no estoy en la escuela, por favor, papá… ven – sollozó con más fuerza.

- Claro, hijo. ¿Dónde estás?

- En el Memorial Park… - durante unos segundos Draco no oyó nada – cerca de la Albus Dumbledore Square.

- Está bien, no te muevas de allí. Ahora mismo me apareceré – Draco colgó el teléfono y lo observó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mi hijo – dijo – No se que ha pasado, pero está fuera de la escuela, tengo… tengo que ir a buscarle.

- Te acompañare, no estás en condiciones de aparecerte.

- Estoy bien, yo… solo necesito mi varita, y un hechizo y… ¡Joder! – gritó visiblemente nervioso – Creía que… que si le traía aquí… las cosas… yo…

- Tranquilo, esto no es culpa tuya. Pueden haber pasado cientos de cosas.

- … - Draco creía creer que sí, pero su hijo lo había pasado tan mal en las otras escuelas, le habían tratado de forma tan ruin y mezquina, que el miedo había vuelto a apoderarse de él.

- Venga, coge tu varita, te acompaño.

Minutos después ambos se aparecían codo con codo cerca de la plaza que Scorpius había indicado, observaron a su alrededor.

- ¿Es ese? – preguntó Harry señalando a un muchacho sentado en un banco con la cabeza gacha.

- Si… - tomó aire y giró el rostro – Gracias, pero creo que debo ir solo…

- Lo entiendo – Harry le sonrió y puso una mano su hombro – seguro que solo son cosas de niños… pero si necesitas algo…

- Gracias… - el moreno volvió a desaparecerse y Draco apretando la bufanda entorno a su cuello caminó hacia su hijo.

- ¡Papá! – se levantó y corrió hacia los brazos de su padre - ¡Papá…! – sollozó con fuerza

- Estoy aquí, cariño, estoy aquí – durante unos minutos lo único que se escuchó en el parque fueron los débiles sollozos de Scorpius, mientras que su padre intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello – Hijo¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué estás fuera de la escuela?

- Yo… él… me trajo… y todo… yo no se que paso

- Tranquilízate y cuéntame – se sentaron de nuevo en el banco y Scorpius comenzó el relato de lo sucedido, desde mucho antes de aquella noche, desde su primer encuentro con James, obviando de manera consciente el apellido del muchacho. Por largos minutos Draco permaneció atento al relato de su hijo, intentando cuadrar todo lo que le contaba y descifrar lo que sus silencios entrañaban.

- …. Y entonces… se despareció… - agachó la mirada.

- Ya… ¿te gusta ese chico, verdad?

- Sí – susurró – pero yo… solo somos amigos.

- Hijo, los amigos no van por ahí besándose.

- Pero él… a él no le gustan los chicos, además es el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, todas las chicas están a sus pies.

- Bueno, fue él quien te beso ¿no? – el rubio asintió – Puede que se sienta confundido, a veces es normal errar en lo que sentimos por una persona.

- Nosotros, solo somos amigos. Él me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

- Quizás es lo que él quiera creer. Lo cierto es que deberías hablar con él, poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y ver lo que ocurre.

- ¿quieres que le diga que me gusta? – preguntó horrorizado – No, no puedo hacer eso… es el único amigo que he tenido nunca. No quiero perderlo.

- Si de verdad es tu amigo, no le perderás.

- Pero…

- Scorpius, es tu decisión, yo solo puedo aconsejarte. Ahora vayámonos, te llevare a la escuela.

- No… nadie sabe que estoy fuera.

- Está bien. ¿Desde donde os aparecisteis, ese chico y tú?

- La casa de los gritos.

- Te llevaré hasta allí¿Sabrás volver?

- Sí

Con Scorpius abrazado a su cintura Draco se apareció en mitad de la casa de los gritos.

- ¡Vaya! Sigue igual que hace años.

- ¿Habías estado aquí alguna vez?

- Unas cuantas, Blaise y yo veníamos a…- ciertamente decirle a su hijo, que avía venido a retozar con uno de sus mejores amigos, no era lo correcto - Bueno casi amanece, será mejor que vuelvas a la escuela.

- Gracias, papá.

- Está bien, pero la próxima vez que quieras escaparte de a escuela asegúrate de tener un traslador, o de haber obtenido tu licencia para aparecerte.

- Lo haré – Draco besó la mejilla de su hijo y se desapareció.

- Lo siento – dijo una voz venida de la nada.

- ¿James? – Scorpius miró en todas direcciones - ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí – le dijo, sin salir bajo la capa.

- No puedo verte.

- Lo se… pero prefiero que no lo hagas – confesó – De verdad que siento haberte dejado en el parque, iba a ir a buscarte pero… tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí… yo… no se lo que me paso – James retorcía los guantes entre sus dedos, intentando de buscar las palabras que explicaran su reacción – Cuando…yo…

- Me besaste – dijo sonrojándose y maldiciendo al pelirrojo por no mostrarse y ver en sus ojos lo que necesitaba.

- Si, eso… yo… no se porque lo hice – confesó.

- Está bien…no… no importa.

- Sí… si importa – dijo alzando la voz – No se lo que me pasa, pero… cuando estoy contigo yo… no lo entiendo… y además…. Yo… es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… y… ¡Joder! Es que no lo entiendo… yo…

- Me gustas – confesó Scorpius casi sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James.

- Que me gustas. Bastante… - se mordió el labio inferior – Mucho.

- Oh… yo… ¿Te gustó? – el rubio asintió sin saber muy bien hacia donde mirar – Entonces tu eres…

- ¿Gay? Sí.

- … - le miraba con atención, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier indicio que mostrara que era distinto ahora que sabía que le gustaban los chicos, pero todo seguía igual. Se fijó con atención en su rostro, un nariz roja por el frio, la piel de sus mejillas sonrosadas, y los ojos algo hinchados e inyectados en sangre. Había llorado. Scorpius había llorado, y era por su culpa, sintió una patada en el estomago, al darse cuenta que había sido el causante de su dolor – Lo siento… - murmuró.

- ¿Sientes que sea gay?

- No… no eso no… lo que pasó, lo que hice… no quería irme de verdad – confesó – me gustó.

- ¿El que?

- El beso… pero eso me asustó. Tú eres un chico, y yo también y eso… . A mi no me gustan los chicos… - Scorpius agachó la mirada – Por lo menos hasta ahora – susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… creo que… - bufó irritado, por ser tan parco en palabras, por no encontrar las adecuadas para explicar sus sentimientos – Creo que tú si me gustas.

- Te gusto – susurró más para si mismo que para el pelirrojo.

- Es solo que no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa, y yo… no se que hacer, ni como actuar. ¿Me entiendes?

- James

- ¿Si?

- Sal de debajo de la capa, por favor – titubeante, el pelirrojo asomó la cabeza y poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo apareció, Scorpius le recibió con una cálida sonrisa y avanzó paso a paso hacia él, con su rostro a un palmo del otro, cerró los ojos y junto sus labios, al principio solo fue eso, un roce hasta que James abrió la boca para capturar los otros labios, y comenzó a besarlo como había hecho en el parque, apretando sus cuerpos de nuevo - ¿esto te gusta? – pregunto Scorpius sin abrir los ojos.

- Mucho – respondió antes de volver a besarle.

- A mi también – susurró en sus labios – Y tampoco se que hacer o como actuar – el pelirrojo lamió sus labios, antes de introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio ávido de un beso más profundo y largo – Pero… pero podemos aprender juntos.

- … - James se separó y le miró por largos segundos, provocando el pavor en Scorpius aunque se afanara en no mostrarlo – Vale, pero creo que tú sabes más de esto que yo.


	6. Quidditch y un par de botellas de vino

Se que tengo comentarios sin responder, mil perdones. Esta misma tarde me pongo con ellos. Muchas gracias a los que leeis y me premiais con un pequeño comentario. Besis

* * *

Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la butaca alzando sus brazos todo lo que pudo, haciendo crujir levemente los huesos de sus codos, giró la cabeza a ambos lados intentando destensar sus agarrotados músculos. Ejercicio en vano, pues llevaba demasiadas horas la misma posición para que algo tan simple como un estiramiento le relajara. Con pereza alcanzó los últimos pergaminos que necesitaban su firma para ser archivados, esperaba terminar pronto para sumergirse en un profundo baño caliente al llegar a casa y después apoltronarse en su sofá para ver mediante la Magic Vision el partido de la liga de Quidditch de aquella semana.

- ¡Oh, joder! – exclamó cuando recordó la fecha exacta.

- Señor – el pequeño aparato que le comunicaba con el despacho de su secretaria vibró levemente.

- Dígame, Thelma.

- La secretaria de Draco Malfoy, esta a la espera de confirma su… ¿cita? – carraspeó ligeramente – de esta noche, le gustaría saber si pasara a recoger al señor Malfoy o se encontraran en el estadio.

- Eh… - se rascó la cabeza intentando aplacar un poco un acceso de vergüenza surgiendo en sus mejilla – Dígale que… nos veremos en el estadio, le enviare por lechuza la entrada.

- Si, señor – Thelma desconectó el aparato y vía chimenea informó a su homónima, antes de salir disparada rumbo al cubículo de una de sus compañeras de chismorreos – El jefe tiene una cita con Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó escupiendo su café.

- Lo que has oído, la secretaria de ese mal nacido me llamó para confirmarla¿lo puedes creer? El jefe es gay.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! Espera a ver a cara que se les pone a las del departamento de derecho mágico cuando se lo contemos mañana durante el desayuno – Amanda, la susodicha cotilla, sonrió malévolamente mientras limpiaba con su varita los rastros de café sobre su mesilla.

- A Susan Bonnes le va a dar un colapso – masculló maliciosamente Thelma – Esta loca por el jefe desde la escuela.

- Sí, pues creo que pierde s-u tiempo, por lo que se ve, batea para el otro equipo – las dos se carcajearon levemente. Harry detuvo sus pasos y escuchó no sin cierto estupor - ¿Crees que su esposa lo sabía?

- Eso explicaría que le abandonara – los dedos del moreno se asieron con rabia a su varita – Aún así eso no la esculpa de ser una desgraciada, abandonar a esos tres pobres niños, a saber que habrán aprendido de su padre, con esos gustos –_"suficiente"_, pensó Harry saliendo de su escondite.

- El ministerio os paga – señaló a Thelma primero a usted por atender mis llamadas, y a usted – fue el turno de Amanda - por llevar la contabilidad del departamento, entre sus funciones no está catalogar mi sexualidad, y mucho menos poner entre dicho la educación de mis hijos.

- Yo… yo… - Thelma sonrojada hasta el extremo intentaba balbucear una disculpa.

-Buenas tardes – con más indignación y rabia que nunca Harry abandonó su oficina.

Cuando se apareció en el centro de su salón azotó su capa con fuerza contra la pared, fue desnudándose a medida que ascendía los peldaños de las escaleras, con la ira creciendo a su alrededor. ¿Quiénes se había creído ese par de cotorras para cuestionar su sexualidad? O peor aún¿la educación de sus hijos? Lanzó los zapatos contra la pared, ya medio desnudo se adentró en el baño, murmurando toda clase de insultos diversos en un siseo continuo, mientras que su cabeza rumiaba una y otra vez las palabras de sus empleadas. Descubrió entonces que había permanecido alejado de todo cotilleo y rumor sobre su persona en todos aquellos años, tras la marcha de Ginny se había aislado casi por completo de su entorno laboral cansado de soportar las miradas "cuanta pena nos das" y los susurros "pobre jefe", por lo que pasado un tiempo supuso, si bien erró, que todo había cesado, pero seguía siendo Harry Potter, héroe admirado y criticado por todos por lo que aquellos corrillos donde él era el tema principal y que para su desgracia no llegarían a tener fin nunca.

Bajo el chorro de la ducha, alzó la cabeza y abrió la boca tragando toda el agua que pudo, mordiéndose los labios con rabia ahogó un grito de frustración. Limpio y calado hasta los huesos avanzó desnudo por la habitación rumbo al armario de donde sacó una toalla con la que secó con más fuerza que cualquier otra vez, machacando sus doloridos músculos. Abrió la puerta del vestidor y entró rebuscando entre su vestuario algo que estuviera a la altura de la ocasión, alguien debió recordarle que todo su vestuario se reducía a túnicas y trajes para el trabajo, vaqueros, camisetas y un sin fin de sudaderas. Definitivamente Hermione tenía razón, debía de dejar de vestir como un adolescente.

Encogiéndose de hombros se decantó por la última camiseta que había adquirido unas semanas atrás, y sus más que socorridos vaqueros negros. Del fondo de un cajón sacó la sudadera de los Chudley que sus hijos le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños, un bóxer blanco, calcetines oscuros y sus Convers desgastadas completaron su atuendo. Frente al espejo de la habitación comenzó a vestirse, frunció el ceño molesto por esa pequeña curva de su abdomen, estaba en baja forma, la falta de actividad en su trabajo y su dejadez en su vida privada iban a llevarle por mal camino. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía ejercicio. Ningún tipo de ejercicio.

Incompresiblemente aquella línea de pensamientos le llevo hasta su partener aquella noche. Draco Malfoy tenía un aspecto envidiable, pese a que los mismos años habían pasado para ambos, pese a que sabía que durante los primeros años tras la guerra, la vida no había sonreído a su ex compañero el rubio aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que ostentaba, la diferencia entre el muchacho de Hogwarts y el empresario de ahora era su cuerpo, mucho más formado que entonces, con espaldas más anchas, brazos más musculados, sin llegar a ser excesivos, y facciones en su rostro mucho más duras y marcadas. Harry, por el contrario seguía teniendo algún rasgo infantil en su rostro, sobre todo en sus mejillas, pómulos y barbilla mucho menos afilada que la del Slytherin. Si bien Harry había ganado altura en aquellos años y superaba por escasos dos centímetros a Draco, su cuerpo había perdido la fortaleza de años anteriores, donde era un feliz marido, un entregado padre y un auror a pie de calle. El abandono de su esposa, la marcha de sus hijos a la escuela y un merecido ascenso no habían hecho demasiado bien por él.

69696969696969696969

Draco descendió los últimos escalones de la escalera principal de su casa, enfundando sus manos en los costosos guantes de piel, parándose frente al espejo del Hall, observó sonriente su pulcro aspecto, el cabello una vez más engominado hacia atrás sin un mísero pelo fuera de su sitio, el abrigo perfectamente abotonado, cayendo con gracia por su cuerpo, una mueca de desagrado se formó en sus labios cuando comprobó que el cuello de la camisa salía por fuera de su lugar, llevó las manos al mismo y lo colocó, mientras que volvía a apretar el nudo de su corbata. Una leve inclinación de cabeza y dio el visto bueno a su atuendo, sin más se apareció en las puertas del estadio.

Afortunadamente para él Potter había obtenido unas localidades privilegiadas y se ahorraba el mal rato de verse arrastrado por la maraña de magos que se apilaba contra las puertas del estadio, entregando el boleto al guarda de seguridad de la puerta, Draco accedió a la zona VIP del estadio, algunas personas voltearon curiosas al verle aparecer por aquel lugar, bastantes fruncieron el ceño y murmuraron lo que supuso que no serian buenas palabras. Aunque también algún que otro mago apreció el atractivo del rubio, eso si, sin mediar palabra solo con una mirada lasciva, no obstante estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

Desde que había dejado casi de lado el mundo mágico había aprendido que su atractivo era algo con lo que podía jugar si sabía manejar sus cartas. Que Draco era guapo era algo innegable, pero tenía algo más, algo que ni los mejores cirujanos podrían conseguir, tenía carisma y atractivo para dar y tomar, una simple sonrisa y cualquier hombre o mujer, por muy reticentes que fueran, caían a sus pies, y para su sorpresa tras la perdida de su esposa, no dudó en aprovecharse de ello. Al principio alternaba amantes en su cama, hombres y mujeres casi por igual, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sexo con un hombre era, además bastante más satisfactorio, mucho menos problemático a la hora del post-coito, pues con un hombre follaba y punto. Con una mujer muchas veces tenía que soportar el hecho de que muchas de ellas querían una relación que por supuesto el no estaba dispuesto a asumir. Si bien es cierto que también había encontrado hombres similares, y mujeres mucho más liberales en ese aspecto, pero el hecho de poseer a un hombre le proporcionaba casi siempre, por no decir siempre, placeres muchos mayores que los de hacerlo con una mujer.

Un acomodador le acompañó hasta su localidad, por supuesto Potter aún no había llegado, pero teniendo en cuenta en el desastre andante que era el moreno, eso no le sorprendió en absoluto. Con delicadeza y tranquilidad se quitó los guantes mientras en su mente se formó la imagen de su acompañante esa noche.

Le pasaba a menudo. Demasiado. Está bien, mucho.

En aquellas dos últimas semanas, no había habido un solo día en el cual no hubiera pensado en él, al principio no le dio importancia, pues se decía a si mismo que lo hacía porque Potter era el encargado de llevar la investigación acerca de su atentado y él aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba preocupado por ello. Pero con el paso de los días, los momentos en los que pensaba en Potter quizás no eran los más oportunos, como aquella mañana en que perdió el hilo de la conversación con uno de sus principales inversores, solo porque la secretaria del susodicho lleva unos pendientes en forma de rayo, como la cicatriz del moreno. O esa tarde, en la que estaba disfrutando de una excelente mamada por un precioso jovencito que trabajaba dos plantas más abajo, y en la que le vino a la mente la fugaz imagen de Potter haciendo lo mismo, el orgasmo le había sorprendido de tal manera que explotó sin pleno aviso en la boca del muchacho. Aunque la peor de las veces había sido tres noches atrás, cuando despertó con una terrible erección tras haber sido participe de uno de los sueños más tórridos que había tenido en años. Evidentemente, Potter había sido su compañero en los brazos de Morfeo. Fue mientras tiritaba de frío bajo un chorro de agua helado, cuando se dio cuenta, de que quizás, solo quizás, no pensaba en Potter como el encargado de atrapar a su agresor sino como algo más.

Un jodido y esplendido polvo.

- Tsk, lástima que sea hetero – murmuró alzando la vista hacia el campo.

- ¿Quién es hetero? – Draco brincó involuntariamente en su asiento y giró su rostro para encontrarse a Harry parado a escasos centímetros de él, el problema es que él estaba sentado por lo que lo primero que vio fue su entrepierna, bien apretada por aquellos vaqueros, tragó saliva y alzó una ceja.

- La educación y tú, no sois buenos compañeros ¿verdad?

- … - sonrió y haciendo un movimiento con su mano le indicó que se moviera hacia el otro asiento – Lamento el retraso, tenía trabajo atrasado.

- ¡Que raro! – murmuró – Potter¿sabías que ya no tienes quince años? – el moreno le miró sorprendido – Quizás deberías dejar de vestir como tus hijos, para comprenderlo – se burlo.

- He venido a un partido de Quidditch, Malfoy, no a una maldita reunión, que por cierto es a lo que pareces a ver venido tú.

- ¿estás criticando mi atuendo? – preguntó asombrado – Tú, don no-tengo-más-que-vaqueros, eso vaqueros – concretó.

- …- bufó irritado - ¿Centrémonos en el partido, vale? Es a lo que hemos venido.

- Bien – Draco se levantó elegantemente, y se deshizo con parsimonia de su abrigo tendiéndoselo al acomodador que se había acercado hasta él. Harry alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un espectacular Slytherin ataviado con un traje negro, perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo, el rubio abrió los botones de su chaqueta y se sentó de nuevo - ¿No íbamos a ver el partido?

- … - inesperadamente se sonrojó volteando la cabeza hacia el campo – Ya salen – indicó.

- En realidad, ni siquiera veo necesario que mi equipo salga. Esto va a ser un paseo.

- Menos humos… - murmuró – El pasado fin de semana, vuestro equipo se arrastró por el campo.

- Aún así ganamos – Draco sonrió exultante mientras acomodaba la espalda contra el respaldo – Esto va a ser coser y cantar.

Una hora y después Draco ya no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, y no precisamente por el desarrollo del partido, en el que los Falcom estaba una vez más dejando al equipo del moreno a la altura del betún, sino porque era precisamente Harry quien no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Con esa manía constante de tocarle, de rozarle, todo ello sin ser consciente de las reacciones que producía en Draco. O aquella otra de acercase a su oído,

- Ese bateador es una mala bestia – había susurrado en su oído, provocando una sensación demasiado agradable en Draco, y aquello no estaba nada bien, porque no eran palabras subidas de tono, en más el rubio hubiera podido jurar que aunque Harry le hubiera dicho que "Dumbledore tenía un lío con Filch" en ese mismo tono, y él se hubiera excitado de la misma manera.

Y allí estaba su problema. Bueno, un poco más abajo y centrado. ¡Merlín, que estúpido se sentía! Estaba duro como una piedra, hacía tiempo ¡Que demonios! Nunca se había excitado con tanta rapidez, y por algo tan nimio. Si los Malfoy sudaran, él estaría haciéndolo como un pollo.

- No lo puedo creer – gruñó a su lado – Ese maldito árbitro está ciego, era falta.

- … - Draco tragó saliva y en un gesto habitual cuando estaba nervioso se paso la mano por el cabello – Potter, ni con la ayuda del arbitro podríais ganar.

- La próxima vez…

- Sueña, Potter, sueña – los gritos de los aficionados le hicieron reaccionar – Me muero de hambre¿crees que la derrota te dejara comer?

- … - entrecerró los ojos y asintió con un ligero suspiro.

- Por cierto, pagas tú. Para eso habéis perdido.

- ¿Qué¿Pero…? – Harry se tragó sus palabras cuando Draco se levantó y sin esperar si quiera a que le cediera el paso salió rumbo al pasillo, poniéndole el trasero en la cara, si hubiera dicho que el acto no le había sorprendido sería una gran mentira, así que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y ponerse en pie – Está bien, yo pago. Pero elijo el restaurante.

Harry le indicó la dirección del restaurante y ambos se aparecieron por separado, Draco unos instantes antes, momento que aprovecho para, en un gesto nada propio, colocarse su miembro que parecía querer hacerse notar por todos lo medios. Respiró hondo e intento pensar en negocios, o en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera relación con aquella noche.

- Perdona – le dijo el moreno después de aparecerse tras de él y tropezarse.

- Potter – siseó – es que no podrías dejar de ser patético por una sola vez en tu vida.

- Malfoy, te recuerdo que ha sido mi equipo el que ha perdido¿Por qué razón estás irritable?

- … - se mordió ligeramente el labio y ahogó un comentario poco apropiado – Vamos.

El rubio entró en el pequeño restaurante italiano situado a solo unos metros de Rusell Square con paso decidido e inmediatamente fue atendido por el maître que les acompañó hasta un reservado en la parte interior del restaurante, baste decir que Harry se sintió molesto por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, había hecho desaparecer su sudadera y aunque casual su atuendo le parecía el apropiado para el lugar así que no alcanzaba a descifrar porque la gente giraba su rostro aún a riesgo de pillar una buena tortícolis para observarles avanzar hasta su mesa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Draco asomando sus ojos por encima de la carta que sostenía en ambas manos.

- No… - murmuró sin mirarle. Mientras el rubio ordenaba su pedido con calma, haciendo especial hincapié en que la pasta debía estar al denté, dejó vagar sus ojos por las mesas cercanas, casi todo eran parejas, el estomago se le revolvió al sentir esa felicidad flotando en el ambiente, el romanticismo exudando por los poros de la piel de aquellas personas, y el lugar decorado para hacer de él un espacio intimo, en el que compartir confidencias, su vista viajó de nuevo hasta la mesa donde observó un par de rosas cruzadas en un lateral de la mesa. ¡Oh, no, eso si que no! Él no había llevado a su otrora grano el culo a un restaurante romántico, la sonrisa de la camarera que sirvió el vino ordenado por Draco le hizo cuenta de que, sí, lo había hecho.

- Gracias – escrutó la copa entre sus manos y con un suave vaivén se empapó del aroma del vino, un tragó y dio su visto bueno – Es una excelente cosecha, los viñedos están cerca de la casa de mis padres en Cerdeña.

- Oh… - musitó removiéndose en la silla.

- ¡Potter¿Quieres estarte quieto? Hasta un niño tendría más modales que tú, en la mesa.

- … - le fulminó con la mirada y se hundió un poco más en la silla.

- ¡Merlín! – Bufó irritado – Podrías, oh gran salvador del mundo mágico explicarme porque te estás comportando como un grandísimo gilipollas.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – masculló.

- ¿De que?

- De cómo nos miran – le espetó.

- No.

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! Malfoy solo mira en derredor – el rubio alzó la vista y observó a las parejas que cenaban en tranquilidad, su mirada se encontró con la de una muchacha que se le sonrió, simplemente correspondió el gesto.

- Bien, Potter, no se tú pero yo considero normal que la gente cene en un restaurante, para eso existen. ¿O es que tú vienes a otros menesteres?

- Malfoy… - siseó – ellos son parejas.

- Un grupo de dos personas suele denominarse parejas.

- ¡Oh, joder! Ellos están implicados sentimentalmente.

- ¿A sí? Mira, me alegro por ellos. ¿Estás tan amargado que tú no puedes hacerlo?

- ¡Yo no estoy amargado! – chilló llamando la atención de todos los presente.

- Ya veo… - murmuró.

- Malfoy, ellos creen que nosotros somos pareja.

- … - si estaba sorprendido por la afirmación no lo mostró, pues su habitual mueca de indiferencia se mostró en su rostro - ¿Ya, y?

- ¿Cómo que y? Nosotros no somos pareja.

- Afortunadamente – comentó – No creo que pudiera soportarte más de dos días.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Yo? Nada, afirmo que eres un amargado, y que serías incapaz de mantener una relación estable aunque lo quisieras. Es más estoy seguro de que no podrías tener una simple aventura – alzó el tenedor y como si no hubiera soltado aquella bomba se lo llevó a la boca.

- Tú que vas a saber de lo que soy o no capaz.

- ¿Cuántos años hace que se fue tu mujer?

- Eh…

- ¿Cuántos?

- Nueve – murmuró.

- Y has tenido ¿cuántas relaciones?

- …

- ¿Aventuras? – Harry se sonrojó por completo agachando la mirada.

- Potter, así entre nosotros ¿cuánto llevas sin echar un polvo?

- … - abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, antes de mover la nariz de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía cuando algo tomaba un cariz que no le gustaba en absoluto – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Lo que quiere decir que ha pasado por lo menos más de un año, sino hubieras dado una respuesta.

- ¿Podemos dejar está conversación? – suplicó indignado.

- Como quieras.

La cena transcurrió entonces en un tenso silencio, apenas roto por un par de comentarios sobre el partido, y una breve explicación por parte de Harry acerca de los últimos avances sobre la investigación que habían consistido en reducir en otros dos nombres la cuantiosa lista de enemigos de los Malfoy. Draco dejó la cucharilla de postre cruzada sobre el plato y observó como los ojos verdes de Harry se veían distorsionados a través de la copa de cristal en la que hacía unos minutos un precioso postre helado reposaba. Estaba más tranquilo pues aquel brote de incontrolada excitación había desaparecido gracias a la tensa conversación que habían mantenido, pero se sentía culpable por quizás haber sacado a colación un tema demasiado delicado para el moreno, que él supiera llevar su sexualidad por bueno camino no tenía que significar que todo el mundo lo hiciera.

- Potter, yo… - carraspeó ligeramente – Quería pedirte disculpas, quizás no debí…

- Más de tres años – respondió alzando la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Querías saber cuanto lleva sin echar un polvo. Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

- Oh… - Draco boqueó sorprendido - ¡Oh, joder¿Tanto? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí.

- Vaya, no me extraña que cargues con esa cara.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? – gruñó.

- Bueno tú… en fin, digamos que pareces frustrado.

- … - no iba a admitirlo pero tenía razón, estaba frustrado y amargado a partes iguales, era una carga que pesaba demasiado – Supongo que esa mirada altiva, y ese semblante de "mírame soy mejor que tú" es por todo lo contrario.

- … - Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido y sonrió burlonamente – Potter debo decirte que mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia… - dio un trago a su copa de vino – Pero como se que te mueres por saberlo, sí, es por todo lo contrario – comentó burlonamente.

- Eh…- se rascó la cabeza un tanto nervioso – Y… ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Qué? – Chilló abriendo los ojos hasta tal punto que Harry creyó que iba a salírsele - ¿Quieres saber como lo hago?

- Si

- Bueno, esta es ciertamente una pregunta un tanto íntima – respondió recuperando su semblante serio – pero viniendo de ti, que se podría esperar.

- ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Solo te estoy preguntando como haces para conseguir una cita, es un simple consejo.

- Oh… oh… - imprevisiblemente un calor abrasivo se arremolinó en sus mejillas y tuvo que dar un largo trago para serenarse, pues en aquel momento se sentía completamente estúpido. ¿Había estado a punto de contarle a Potter como era en la cama?

- ¿Qué? – Harry le miró sorprendido - ¡Oh, dios! – Exclamó cayendo en la cuenta – Tú pensabas que yo… ¡Malfoy¿Por quién demonios me tomas¿Por un depravado?

- Bueno… - sonrió malévolamente.

- Suficiente – alzó la mano y un camarero se acercó – Traiga la cuenta, por favor.

- ¿Ya no te caigo bien? – preguntó burlonamente.

- Afortunadamente no – había algo en ese tono de voz que tranquilizó a Draco.

Salieron juntos del restaurante, caminando codo con codo, mientras Draco comentaba socarronamente que si que tenía un aire de depravado, quizás oculto por ese aire de melancolía y amargura que parecía rodearle, pero que no le quedaba duda de que todo aquello se solucionaría con un buen polvo.

- Conozco a un par de señoritas que por un precio módico.

- No

- Bueno, si quieres también conozco a unos jovencitos.

- Malfoy, ya – gruñó – No voy a pagar por tener sexo.

- Tú verás, pero deberías hacer algo. Los años pasan para todos, y llegará un momento que como no pagues… - la sonrisa burlona de Draco le hizo enfurecerse más.

- Que tú seas capaz de pagar por follar, no significa que el resto de la humanidad vaya a caer tan bajo.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo pago por follar? – preguntó deteniéndose en mitad de una plaza – Que conozca a alguien que pueda satisfacer tus bajos instintos, no implica que yo utilice sus servicios – apretó el cuello del abrigo contra su garganta – Ha sido una noche, digamos, agradable, así que con tu permiso antes de morir congelado, regresare a mi casa.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó instintivamente.

- Partido y cena, creo que he tenido suficiente de ti por una larga temporada.

- Claro – metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y rebuscó hasta encontrar un gorro de lana que llevaba en el interior – Te mantendré informado, buenas noches, Malfoy.

- Buenas noches, Potter – Draco lo miró un par de segundos antes de de desaparecerse.

6969696969696969696969

El ambiente cálido del salón le recibió permitiéndole desentumecer sus dedos, poco a poco se despojó del abrigo y la chaqueta y se sentó frente a la chimenea deshaciéndose de los zapatos con los pies, estirando sus piernas cuan largas eran. El cansancio de la semana hizo mella en él y se quedó dormido poco tiempo después, por lo que cuando la chimenea chisporroteó una hora y media después pegó un brinco tomando su varita instintivamente.

- ¿Qué coño…?

- Malfoy¿Estass ahí?

- ¿Potter? – preguntó pestañeando mientras observaba el rostro del moreno dibujarse entre las cenizas.

- Ssiiii… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

- ¿A mi casa?

- Sssiii…

- ¿Ahora?

- Sssiii…

- Creo que… bueno… si

- Perfecsto… - un minuto después Harry apareció en su chimenea trastabilló al salir de la imponente estructura tallada en piedra – Perdón.

- ¿Estás…borracho?

- Un poco, apenas… - sonrió dejándose caer en el sofá.

- ¿Creí que ibas a ir a tu casa?

- Y me fui, pero tengo una bodega… exscelent…- hipó sonriendo al rubio.

- Ya… y bien¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

- Verasss… - aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de sesear, y mucho menos enfocar la vista – Recuerdas essso que me dijissste de que conocías… bueno… essso a esssos mmm… muchachos…. ¿Me dirías como localizarlos?

- ¿Qué? – Draco tuvo que sentarse para comprender lo que el moreno terminaba de decirle – Creí que no querías caer tan bajo.

- Y yo, pero… tienes razón – concedió al fin – Necesito hacerlo. ¡Ya! – gritó.

- Ya veo… - desanudo su corbata, después se masajeo las sienes – Quieres que te localice a una chica.

- Eh… - frunció la nariz – En realidad…

- ¿Quieres un hombre? – Asintió tímidamente - ¿Eres..?

- Humm… - se encogió de hombros - ¿Me ayudaras?

- Potter… estás borracho, quizás deberías pensarlo mejor, mañana…

- No puedo esperar a mañana – le informó – He esperado demasiado.

- Ya… - Harry respiraba pausadamente, con las mejillas coloreadas por el vino ingerido, los ojos vidriosos y la boca entre abierta - ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Por favor – casi suplicó.

Draco respiró hondo durante unos segundos, meditando los pasos que a continuación iba a dar. Había sido él quien había abierto la caja de Pandora de Potter, quien le había dado pie a aquella situación y no podía evitar sentirse culpable pues seguramente sin sus comentarios maliciosos, y esa manía por provocar al moreno aquello no había sucedido. Se observó las manos con atención un par de minutos antes de tomar una decisión que probablemente cambiaría su vida, está bien no su vida, pero si una parte importante de ella. Levantándose con tranquilidad rodeo la butaca en la que Harry se había dejado caer, e inclinándose sobre el respaldo le susurró al oído.

- ¿Por qué pagar por algo que puedes tener gratis?

La lengua de Draco serpenteó por el cuello de Harry haciéndole jadear involuntariamente, las manos del moreno se asieron con fuerza a los brazos de la butaca mientras que las de el rubio descendieron por su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales por encima de la ropa. El Slytherin lamió, mordió y chupó cada rincón del cuello que estaba a su alcance, mientras escuchaba como la mejor melodía para sus oídos un sin fin de suspiros contenidos por parte de Harry, quien se sentía incluso mareado por lo que estaba pasando. Draco rodeó la butaca, poniéndose frente a él le tendió una mano.

- Aún puedo llamar…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque Harry se había alzado con rapidez impropia en alguien en su estado, y había abordado la boca del rubio de la boca más salvaje que había encontrado, introduciendo su lengua sin ningún pudor, barriendo el interior de la misma, robándole el aliento. Draco llevó sus manos a las nalgas de moreno pegándole a su cuerpo, restregando sus caderas contra las otras en el momento en que ambas estuvieron en contacto.

- ¡Oh, joder! – exclamó Harry mordiendo la barbilla del rubio

- Vamos a mi cuarto – susurró introduciéndole la lengua en la oreja.

Harry perdió la mitad de su ropa por el camino, mientras que Draco lo hizo nada más llegar a su habitación, se besaron con verdadera pasión y lujuria contenida antes de dejarse caer en la cama, el rubio alzó la cabeza antes de seguir el camino hacia la entrepierna del Gryffindor.

- Esta será una de esas noches que jamás voy a olvidar.

69696969696969

Un suave cosquilleo en la nariz sirvió para despertarle, sin abrir los ojos se rascó y supo entonces que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Gruñó molesto mientras giraba en la cama, y se estiraba todo lo que podía arqueando la espalda en el proceso, las sabanas rozaron su piel arrancandole una sonrisa.

Un momento¿Por qué estaba desnudo? Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, enfocando la vista trato de reconocer el lugar. Aquella no era su casa, de eso estaba seguro. Llevó la mano hacia la derecha palpando sobre una mesilla.

- ¿Buscas esto?

- … - Harry le reconoció de inmediato, pese a solo observar un bulto rubio a los pies de la cama, bulto que se movió hacia él, deslizando las gafas por su nariz.

- ¿Mejor? – asintió – ¿Resaca?

- Un poco… - tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se deslizaron por el torso desnudo del rubio y…, _"¡oh, mierda! Eso si que no, no, no y no"_ – Sobre la mesilla hay un vial con una poción para la resaca – Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo, total y completamente desnudo, hacia el baño, contoneando sus caderas, de manera que Harry no pudo dejar de mirar su traseo - ¡Oh joder! – masculló dejandose caer sobre el colchón intentó poner en orden todos sus pensamientos.

Después de que Malfoy se desapareciera en aquel parque el había vuelto a casa, y había empezado a beber tranquilamente apoltronado en el sofá, pero a medida que el volumen de vino cambiaba de la botella a su estomago, Harry se sentía mucho más frustrado e irritado porque su ex compañero tenía razón, necesitaba un polvo, solo que había perdido facultades, y sobre todo la costumbre de cómo salir a buscar una presa, por lo que la idea de uno sin compromiso, aunque fuera pagando empezó a parecerle cada vez menos mal. Solo le hicieron falta un par de botellas más para sacar su otrora valentía Gryffindor para presentarse en casa de Draco.

Solo que nunca esperó aquel resultado.

Alzó las sabanas para comprobar lo que ya suponía, él también estaba desnudo. Y entonces recordó el susurro en su oído_**. ¿Por qué pagar por algo que puedes tener gratis? **_El torrente de imágenes posteriores le abrumó, pero perdió del hilo de todo pensamiento coherente cuando Draco volvió a hacer acto de presencia, sacudiendo con fuerza una toalla sobre su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos y llevó la mano hasta la mesilla, de un trago se bebió el contenido del vial e intentó respirar tranquilo.

Draco sonrió abiertamente. Merlín sabía que iba a disfrutar de aquello. Con movimientos felinos se subió en la cama y gateó sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

- Y bien Potter¿Has pasado buena noche?

- … - Harry tragó saliva y gritó para si mismo "¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!"

- Espero que sí – abrió los ojos cuando las gotas de agua del pelo del rubio comenzaron a golpear contra su rostro - ¿Sabes? Ese ruidito que haces cuando estas a punto de correrte, es jodidamente sexy.

- … - abrió los ojos y la boca en una mueca de total estupor, mientras que horrorizado comprobaba como una sonrisa burlona se apoderaba del rubio.

- Tengo que irme a trabajar, tu ropa está sobre aquella silla, un elfo puede traerte al desayuno a la cama si quieres – Draco sacó la lengua y la paseo por la zona entre la nariz y el labio superior del moreno, quien instintivamente abrió la boca buscando un mayor contacto, pero le fue negado cuando de un brinco el rubio salió de la cama.

Quince minutos después Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación con la sonrisa más exultante de los últimos años. Aquello iba a ser tan divertido.


	7. Vuelta a Casa

Perdonad por el retraso, y sobre todo por tardar en contestar a los comentarios, tratare de hacer lo posible con ello. Y además actualizar más de seguido.

Marta, para tí... por ser mala e ir más adelante ... Besis y gracias

* * *

A su lado Ron intentaba, sin éxito aparente, convencer a su mujer para una escapada romántica los últimos días del año. Sonrió ante la mueca de desesperación de su amigo, mientras poniéndose de puntillas intentaba divisar el tren acercándose a la estación. Craso error, pensaría aquella misma noche, porque con lo único con lo que se había encontrado era con una cabellera rubia.

- Malfoy… - susurró, y un torrente de imágenes que deseaba enterrar desde hacía semanas se apareció ante él.

Draco encendió su cigarrillo con calma, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, dio una larga calada y giró su rostro para encontrarse con la cabeza del moreno sobresaliendo por encima de los demás, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a fijar la vista en el andén.

Tras aquel fugaz encuentro, Harry agachó la cabeza y se mezclo entre los Weasley, aún seguía poniéndose demasiado nervioso con aquello. Y ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? No tenía un recuerdo claro de lo acontecido aquella noche, pero si podía imaginarlo, recordaba haberse presentado en su casa, y haber realizado una petición poco decorosa, lo que nunca llegó a esperar es que fuera Malfoy quien accediera a ella. Tragó saliva y apoyo la cabeza en la columna más cercana.

- Harry¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose a su lado.

- ¿eh?... Sí, solo he pasado mala noche, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- Ya… - le tomó del codo para apartarlo del grupo de pelirrojos – Harry, verás yo… estoy preocupada por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Sí, bueno… Charlie dice que llevas dos semanas encerrado en tu despacho, sabemos que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, y todo eso de la investigación sobre el atentado contra Malfoy, pero… ¿Seguro que no ocurre nada?

- Hmm… - se encogió de hombros antes de sonreírla, ni el mismo era capaz de comprender a ciencia cierta lo que le ocurría, su vida se estaba desmoronando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y lo acontecido con Malfoy no había hecho más que llevarlo al límite – Estoy bien, de verdad, cansado y extrañando a los niños, pero todo va bien.

- Harry, somos amigos desde hace muchos años¿Crees que no se cuando algo ronda por tu cabeza?

- Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, pero te prometo que todo va bien – besó la mejilla de su amiga – Vamos, el tren acaba de entrar en la estación.

Resopló por cuarta vez en apenas unos minutos, mientras que aquella mano se paseaba sin ningún pudor por debajo de su camisa. Unos expertos labios mordisquearon su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su nuez.

- Mmm… - suspiró recostándose sobre el asiento – Estamos a punto de entrar en la estación.

- Ya… - aflojó la corbata y desabotonó un par de botones – Aún tenemos unos minutos.

- James… - jadeó al sentir la rodilla del pelirrojo presionando contra su entrepierna – tienes que ir a buscar a tus hermanos.

- Son mayorcitos – mordió la barbilla del rubio mientras acariciaba su rostro – Te voy a echar de menos…

- Y yo… - sonrió antes de besarlo con ternura – Pero te escribiré todos los días.

- ¿Vas a preguntarle a tu padre? – James apoyó la barbilla en el pecho del rubio mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por su rostro.

- No se, quizás… mi padre pasa mucho tiempo solo, me gustaría estar con él.

- Lo se, pero solo será una noche, además puede que salga a celebrar.

- Quizás… - giró el rostro para observar el perfil de los edificios en el horizonte – Estamos llegando.

- Ya… - suspiró – Creo que… quizás hable con mi padre, y le cuente.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó perplejo.

- Bueno, no es como si Albus o Lily no sospecharan, probablemente uno de los dos se irá de la lengua, y prefiero ser yo.

- Oh, vaya… - cuando James se levantó de su pecho, comenzó a arreglarse la ropa - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al observar como el pelirrojo miraba hacia el exterior.

- No… - le abrazó pegando su espalda contra él, besando poco a poco su cuello – te voy a echar de menos…

- Eso ya lo has dicho.

- Bueno tenía que repetirlo por si no te había quedado claro – Scorpius giró el rostro para recibir un último beso – En fin… voy a buscar a mis hermanos. Por favor, intenta convencer a tu padre.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Scorpius no volvió a tomar asiento se quedó apoyado contra la puerta observando el ir y venir de los estudiantes por los pasillos del tren, suspirando de vez en cuando. Nunca se había sentido así, estar con James era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y esa sería la primera vez en aquel escaso mes que llevaban juntos que iban a separarse, y él también iba a extrañarlo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia continua, incluso cuando se escabullía de su torre, y conseguía burlar a todo Slytherin para colarse en su cuarto, y tumbados sobre su cama hablaban del día que ambos habían tenido, a veces se besaban y acariciaban hasta que el calor se hacía insoportable y tenían que detenerse, alguna que otra vez había estado a punto de dar un paso más de seguir con el curso natural de su relación, pero unas veces la cordura de Scorpius, y otros el miedo de James a herir al rubio terminaban por aplacar sus instintos. Y entonces se dormían el uno en brazos del otro, y esa, esa era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida, despertarse y encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos verdes de James mirándolo como nadie nunca había hecho, sentir sus dedos acariciando su rostro, su aliento contra sus labios.

- Deberías bajar – parpadeó confuso – Hemos llegado.

- Gracias – Scorpius sonrió a Albus y este con una mirada que decía algo como,_" lo se todo, y por tu bien espero que James no te haga daño"_se alejó rumbo a la puerta del vagón.

Recogió la pequeña maleta que había en el interior de su compartimento y bajó al anden, entre los cientos de alumnos y familiares que se agolpaban divisó a su padre separado de la multitud dando las últimas caladas a un cigarrillo, sin poder, o querer, resistir buscó a James con la mirada, afortunadamente para él, el pelirrojo había hecho lo mismo se sonrieron una vez más y tomaron rumbo a sus familias.

- ¿No habías dejado de fumar? – preguntó plantando la maleta frente a él.

- Hola Scorpius, yo también me alegro de verte – masculló - ¿Has perdido los modales? – preguntó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Y tú¿La fuerza de voluntad? – arqueó una ceja, mientras se alisaba los pliegues de la túnica.

- ¡Dios! Eres igual que tu abuela – gruñó molesto agarrando la maleta de su hijo - ¿Y bien?

- Y bien¿qué? – preguntó caminando en dirección a la estación muggle.

- Scorpius Malfoy, soy tu padre. Trátame como tal.

- Oh… ¿Has hablado con el abuelo? – Scorpius sabía a ciencia cierta que el carácter de su padre variaba bastante si Lucius Malfoy revoloteaba cerca de ellos.

- Si… - siseó molesto.

- Oh, no… ¿Vienen a pasar la navidad con nosotros? – preguntó con pesadumbre.

- No, afortunadamente he conseguido convencerles pagándoles unas más que costosas vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda.

- ¿Eso significa que no vas a comprarme el coche?

- Eso significa que tendremos unas navidades tranquilas – Draco giró la cabeza al sentirse observado, satisfecho comprobó que su instinto no fallaba y era Harry quien tenía clavado sus ojos en él – Esta tarde podemos ir a hacer las compras de navidad.

- Vale, tengo que comprar algunos regalos.

- ¿Para tu novio? – inquirió fijando sus ojos en él.

- Para mi novio – sonrió satisfecho.

- Deduzco entonces, que las cosas se arreglaron después de que te dejara plantado en mitad de aquel parque.

- No me dejó plantando – entre el bullicio de los londinenses, caminaron al aparcamiento donde Draco había dejado su nuevo mercedes – Estaba asustado. El no es gay.

- ¿A no? Pues querido hijo mío, que yo sepa. Tú si lo eres, y ¡oh, sorpresa! Eres un hombre, y si estás saliendo con él. Eso le convierte, salvo aparición divina, en gay.

- A James solo le gustó yo.

- ¿James? Pero si tiene nombre… - bromeó dejando la maleta en la parte de atrás del coche.

- ¿Cuándo te has comprado un mercedes?

- Ya tenía un mercedes.

- … - bufó molesto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón - ¿Cuándo te has comprado este mercedes?

- Hace un par de semanas, hice un buen negocio - ¡Merlín, no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar la cara de estúpido que se le había quedado a Potter, al despertarse aquella mañana desnudo y entre sus sabanas! – Por lo que, me lo merecía.

- Yo he sacado buenas notas¿no me merezco el coche? – insistió.

- No, además aquí no puedes conducir hasta los dieciocho.

- ¿Sabes? Me da la sensación de que siempre vas a encontrar una excusa para no comprármelo.

- Es más que probable – detuvo el coche frente a un semáforo – Podemos ir a cenar a Paris esta Nochebuena, si te apetece, claro.

- Estaría bien… oye, papá ¿Vas a hacer algo en Nochevieja?

- No creo. Me han invitado a un par de fiestas, pero no creo que me pase. ¿Por qué?

- Verás es que… - carraspeó ligeramente – James, bueno… él… quiere que vayamos a una fiesta esa noche.

- ¿Fiesta? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la carretera - ¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

- Muggle, en un pub del SOHO.

- ¿Habrá padres vigilando?

- ¡Venga ya, papá! – Protestó – Claro que no los habrá.

- Pues entonces no irás.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Porque lo digo yo – cogió el camino rural hacia su mansión – A saber que tipo de fiestas son, además, no crees que debería conocer primero a ese tal James.

- ¡No! – gritó obligando a su padre a dar un volantazo.

- Scorpius¿Qué demonios pretendes¿Qué nos matemos?

- No, yo… lo siento – murmuró removiendo la capa entre sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que conozca a tu novio?

- Pues porque… - _ "probablemente quieras matarme cuando sepas que es hijo del hombre del que siempre has estado despotricando", _pensó – porque es demasiado pronto, apenas llevamos un mes saliendo.

- ¿Y?

- Está bien, no iré a esa maldita fiesta. ¿Contento?

Draco no respondió nada, se limitó a aparcar el coche frente a la mansión y abandonarlo en silencio, rumbo a la mansión. Aquello iba a ser un poco complicado, bastante. Estaba acostumbrado a tener a su hijo para él solo, y aunque se alegraba de que su hijo tuviera por fin una relación con alguien que lo apreciara por lo que era, él saberle con pareja, le hacía sentirse mayor. De repente Scorpius ya no era ese precioso niño que correteaba por la casa persiguiendo elfos, o volando en el jardín cuando su abuela le repetía una y otra vez que el jardín de la casa no era para ello. La relación entre padre e hijo, existía solo sobre el papel, pues ellos dos eran mucho más que eso, quizás la falta de una madre para el pequeño había hecho mucho más fuertes aquellos lazos, desde siempre Scorpius había demostrado una madurez envidiable, quizás por ello, Draco dejó de tratarlo como un niño demasiado pronto, entre ellos no había secreto algunos, todos lo temas se trataban con confianza y se ponían las cartas boca arriba, puede que sus carácter chocaran debido a la similitud de los mismos, pero no había cariño mayor que él que existía entre ambos.

Scorpius era un hombre, tenía pareja, y aquello le recordaba a un tema que tenía pendiente con él.

- Scorpius acompáñame al despacho – le pidió desde la puerta de su habitación, el rubio sorprendido dejó la maleta a medio deshacer y siguió a su padre al piso de abajo – Siéntate – le dijo indicándole la butaca tras su escritorio – Tenemos que hablar.

- …

- Verás… - frunció el ceño recordando aquella misma conversación con su padre hacía demasiado tiempo – Ahora que tienes novio, hay ciertas cosas que…

- ¡Oh, no! – se quejó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No irás a darme una charla sobre sexo¿verdad?

- Eh… ¿sí?

- Papá, gracias, pero en la escuela de San Francisco un profesor nos lo explicó todo. A parte de que gozo de un interés saludable por la lectura.

- Scorpius… - siseó, se parecía tanto a él, que a veces sentía como si estuviera hablando con su propio reflejo – Entiendo que en la escuela ya os han hablado de ello, pero como tu padre es mi deber hacerlo.

- Papá… ya se todo ese rollo de las precauciones, de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, y de los embarazos, que por otra parte veo bastante difíciles tratándose de mi o de James.

- Ya… pero… - carraspeó ligeramente - ¿Vosotros ya?

- No – murmuró adquiriendo un tono sonrosado – Queremos ir despacio.

- Bien, eso está bien – la tensión se podía palpar, así que quizás era mejor salirse por la tangente – Vayamos a comprar regalos.

6969696969696969699696

Albus subía las escaleras de dos en dos, seguido de cerca por Lily que protestaba por esa necesidad imperiosa de su hermano de hacer las cosas a prisa y corriendo.

- Vamos, enana – la animó desde el último escalón.

- … - la pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada y siguió subiendo – Habla tú con él.

- No, a ti siempre te hace más caso. Eres su favorita.

- … - Lily se acercó a la puerta y picó un par de veces – James¿podemos pasar?

- ¡No! – gritó.

- Anda, por favor. Es importante.

- ¡No!

- ¡Queréis dejar de gritar! – chilló Harry desde el piso inferior.

- Es que James no nos deja entrar – se quejó la pelirroja.

- Chivata – murmuró al abrir la puerta - ¿Qué queréis?

- ¿Podemos pasar? – repitió la pequeña de los Potter, poniendo ojillos de cordero degollado.

- Está bien – bufó irritado.

- ¿Ves? – Albus entró tras su hermano y se lanzó sobre la cama, Lily se sentó en el baúl a los pies de la misma, y el pelirrojo en la silla giratoria.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Tienes que hablar con papá.

- ¿Por qué?

- No nos deja ir a esquiar con los primos – se quejó Albus.

- ¿Y a mi que?

- ¿Cómo que a ti que¿No vas a venir?

- No.

- No seas tonto, Albus no ves que James quiere pasar las navidades con su novio – ambos hermanos empezaron a carcajearse.

- ¡Fuera! – gritó poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Oh, vamos James! – Albus se acercó a él – a nosotros no nos importa que tengas novio.

- O que seas gay…

- O que tú novio sea Malfoy...

- ¡Fuera! – chilló.

- Vale, ya lo dejamos – Lily se acercó a él – Siéntate, por favor.

- No voy a hablar con papá, si el no quiere que vayáis, sus motivos tendrá.

- ¡Joder, James! – se quejó su hermano – No puedes hacernos esto, todos los años hacemos ese viaje, Rose y yo queremos participar en una competición.

-¿Para romperte una pierna? – preguntó la pequeña, por toda respuesta se encontró con uno de los dedos de su hermano alzados - ¡Cuanta madurez! Jimmy…

-No me llames así.

- Anda, hermanito, tienes que hablar con él, si le convences nosotros nos iremos, y papá también, y tú… - sonrió de medio – tú te quedaras solo. Con toda la casa para ti…

- … - los ojos verdes de su hermano relampaguearon un segundo, antes de comenzar a hablar – Bien, lo haré. Pero solo para que dejéis de darme la tabarra.

- Claro, claro… - James salió de la habitación.

- Seguro, que su cooperación no tiene nada que ver con la posibilidad de quedarse solo en casa…

- Y traer a su novio – terminó la pequeña.

- ¡Oh, dios! Cállate – de un brinco se puso de pie – No volveré a entrar en esta habitación por si acaso.

- ¿Te molesta que James sea gay?

- Es su vida – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – me sorprende, pero… parece que Scorpius le hace feliz.

- Ya… no le había visto sonreír tanto desde hace mucho, ni siquiera cuando papá le regalo su vieja Saeta – ambos salieron rumbo al salón - ¿Crees que se lo dirá a papá?

- Algún día tendrá que hacerlo.

James se encontró a su padre recogiendo las sobras de la comida a golpe de varita mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.¿Una manzana? De cuando a está parte su padre comía fruta, devoraba las tartas de pera o manzana de su abuela, pero no una pieza y menos de esa manera.

- Papá¿Qué te ha hecho la manzana?

- ¿Qué? – gruñó hincando con fuerza los dientes en la pieza, su hijo fijó la vista en ella – oh, nada… nada – la dejó sobre la encimera.

- Ya… - se sentó observando como recogía – Albus y Lily me han dicho que…

- No vamos a ir a esquiar. Da igual como os pongáis.

- Eh… pero¿Por qué?

- Pues porque quiero unas navidades tranquilas, los cuatro solos. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

- No, ya sabes que no. Pero les hace ilusión, nunca se lo han perdido, es una tradición.

- Bueno, pues este año cambiaremos esas tradiciones – abrió la nevera – anota lo que te vaya diciendo – le lanzó un cuaderno y un boli a su hijo.

- Papá, no puedes hacerles esto. Llevan un año preparándolo.

- Podrán ir a esquiar cuando se vayan de casa – masculló – leche, huevos… mermelada de fresa, y de melocotón.

- Más despacio – se quejó mientras anotaba – Oye, papá.¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mi? – preguntó asomando la cabeza por encima de la puerta de la nevera – Nada¿Por qué?

- No se, estás raro…habías dicho ¿mermelada de…?

- Melocotón y fresa. Cereales de los que le gustan a tu hermano… esos de…

- Sí, los de tu marca – James anotó - ¿Ha pasado algo en el trabajo?

- No, nada… pan de molde, zumo de naranja, y cerveza de mantequilla. Está noche podemos cenar fuera si queréis.

- Estupendo – observó a su padre, que se mostraba más activo que nunca, recogiendo la cocina, rebuscando entre los armarios por si había algo que le faltaba a la lista de la compra, definitivamente algo no iba bien – Papá, siéntate.

- Tengo que…

- ¡Papá! – le gritó – siéntate, por favor.

- Está bien – el moreno obedeció - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué no les dejas ir?

- Pues porque…

- La verdad…

- … - Harry suspiró abatido – Pues porque os echo de menos, estáis todo el curso escolar fuera, en verano pasáis un mes en la madriguera, y dentro de poco empezareis a iros a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con vuestros amigos – confesó al fin – Además el año que viene tú ingresaras en alguna facultad, y será mucho más difícil reuniros a los tres.

- … - James le miró con tristeza, pues no había más verdad que aquella. Los tres se tenían los unos a los otros, en la escuela estaban rodeados de sus amigos, y aunque extrañaran a su padre, era él quien pasaba casi todo el año solo, por mucho que visitara a sus abuelos, o sus tíos lo hicieran con él.

- Vaya, creo que ya no quiero ir a ese viaje – susurró Albus por encima de la cabeza de su hermana pequeña.

- Yo tampoco… - entraron en la cocina – Papá, no te preocupes, nos quedaremos en casa.

- ¿Escuchando conversaciones privadas? – preguntó su padre.

- Como siempre – respondió Albus.

- Os echo mucho de menos – les confesó.

- Y nosotros a ti – le dijo Lily – Aunque Mcgonagall o Neville nos castiguen, no lo hacen como tú.

- Si no tienen tu estilo – le dijo Albus – eres único papá.

- ¿Me estáis haciendo la pelota, o lo estoy soñando?

- Venga, papá… nosotros te queremos… - los pequeños le abrazaron al unísono – Aunque si me compraras la nueva Star System.

- No.

- Tenía que intentarlo – Harry revolvió el más que rebelde cabello de su hijo mediado.

- Venga, os quiero listos para pasarnos por el barrio comercial en diez minutos – los pequeños subieron escaleras arriba trotando - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, papá que te pasa a ti. Se que nos echas de menos pero…

- Ahora no, James. Ahora no.

La red flu del barrio comercial solía estar saturada ya de por sí, pero las compras navideñas habían multiplicado el numero de magos y brujas que hacían acto de presencia a través de dicho medio, mientras Harry esperaba que uno por uno sus hijos viajaran hacia el centro neurálgico de dicho barrio, no pudo evitar volver a pensar.

Dos semanas llevaba con los mismos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, dos semanas sin encontrar explicación alguna a sus actos. Bueno, quizá, tal vez todo lo había hecho porque necesitaba sexo, era un ser humano y como tal tenía sus necesidades, las cuales había abandonado por demasiado tiempo. Pero se sentía molesto, a ciencia cierta no sabía que era lo que más le enfurecía si el hecho de haber caído bajo los embrujos del que fuera su enemigo en la escuela – que sí, era atractivo, pero maldita sea, no solo era un hombre, es que era Malfoy - **M-A-L-F-O-Y** – o que una vez perdida la cabeza no recordara nada en absoluto. Por mucho que lo había intentando sus recuerdos eran borrosos, había imágenes que se sucedían sin la cronología apropiada, momentos que le encendían solo con pasearse unos segundos por su mente, aquellas noches habían sido horribles, se habían despertado empapado en sudor varias de ellas, con una erección de campeonato y con unos remordimientos de conciencia demasiado impropios de él. Cuando despertaba se maldecía a si mismo, e intentaba volver a dormirse a pensar del punzante dolor en su entrepierna, las dos primeras noches se había sumergido en un baño helado con el fin de borrar todo rastro de excitación de su cuerpo, pero las siguientes, no había podido evitarlo y había terminado por masturbarse con la imagen de un Draco Malfoy más que lujurioso.

Abandonó aquella línea de pensamientos para introducirse en la chimenea, cuando salió de la que conectaba su casa con el barrio mágico encontró a sus hijos mirando un escaparate cercano.

- Vamos, a ver si podemos hacer las compras antes de que caiga la noche – les anunció.

- Quiero ir a la tienda de animales – anunció Lily.

- No, no te voy a comprar esa maldita rata.

- No es una rata, es un perkie – protestó – todas mis amigas tienen una, papá por favor.

- He dicho que no. Albus quieres dejar de mirar esa escoba, ya te he dicho que no voy a comprártela.

- Pero…

- Papá¿nos vas a comprar algo? – preguntó James.

- No, vamos a hacer la compra, y después podéis ir a comprar los regalos para los abuelos.

- Eso es injusto, yo necesito una sudadera nueva – inquirió Albus cruzándose de brazos.

- Dentro de dos días será navidad, tendréis vuestros regalos. Prometo daros algo de dinero para que compréis durante las rebajas – concedió Harry – ahora vayamos al FOMAGIC y salgamos cuanto antes de aquí.

- Ya está paranoico – apuntó Lily.

- Como siempre…

- Os estoy oyendo – protestó el moreno, mezclándose entre el gentío pues empezaba a notar como cada vez que paseaba por aquellas calles las gentes fijaban sus ojos en él sin ningún tipo de pudor – James¿quieres soltar el teléfono? – protestó su padre.

- No puede esta escribiendo a su… - la mano del pelirrojo se cernió sobre la boca de su hermana.

- Estaba mandándole un mensaje a Teddy – sonrió – para saber si vendrá a cenar con nosotros en Nochebuena.

- Teddy siempre viene a cenar con nosotros en Nochebuena – respondió su padre - ¿Estás saliendo con alguna chica? – le preguntó mientras entraban en el tienda de comestibles.

- No… - mintió.

- Ya… - palmeó su espalda - ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?

- Si, claro… pero no estoy saliendo con ninguna chica – de refilón observó las sonrisas maliciosas de sus hermanos, esos dos iban a ser un problema, por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su padre.

Una hora y media después Harry apuntaba a las bolsas de la compra con su varita y las envía a la encimera de su cocina, mientras oía a sus pequeños protestar por la falta de cooperación económica de su padre para el regalo de sus abuelos sintió una extraña sensación, una especie de viento helado que no le traía buenos recuerdos. Había alguien trabajando con magia oscura por el lugar. Se detuvo en mitad del gentío y observó con cautela a su alrededor, la mayoría eran magos y brujas que paseaban por la zona con sus hijos, con bolsas cargadas de regalos, había parejas de jóvenes besuqueándose en algún banco, un par de ancianos tomándose un café en una terraza.

- ¡Oh, joder, no! – masculló.

- Mira Lily, Scorpius Malfoy – Albus dio un codazo a su hermana y señaló al par de rubios que venían de frente a ellos. Cuando James escuchó su nombre tuvo que contenerse para no dar un saltito de alegría, definitivamente eso no era muy propio de él.

- Potter – saludó Draco al pararse junto a él.

- Ma... Malfoy – tragó saliva, mientras apretaba la mano que acababa de tenderle.

- ¿Las últimas compras?

- Sí

- Permíteme que te presente, este es mi hijo Scorpius – fijó la vista en la figura junto a Draco, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo el muchacho era una copia casi exacta del alumno con el que había compartido curso años atrás.

- Encantado, señor Potter.

- Encantado, estos… estos son mis hijos. James, Albus y Lily – los pequeños sonrieron ampliamente, pero James estaba estático, había fijado su vista en Scorpius y no podía apartarla, acto que para un más que observador Draco no había pasado desapercibido, miró a su hijo y vio ese brillo propio de la felicidad en sus ojos, _Oh, joder, eso si que no!_ Pensó mientras estrechaba las manos de los hijos del moreno.

- ¿Así que tu eres Albus Severus, verdad? – el moreno asintió – Tu padre fue muy inteligente al ponerte esos nombres, no solo el viejo director era un gran mago, sino que mi padrino era alguien del que ojala tomes ejemplo. Sobre todo en pociones¿verdad, Potter?

- Si… si… - tembló ligeramente cuando el mismo viento helado se hizo más palpable, mientras observaba a su hijo responder a un par de preguntas más de Draco, desvió la vista en busca de ese punto de magia oscura.

Tardó varios minutos en dar con él, a lo lejos una figura encapuchada mezclándose entre la gente caminaba con paso decidido hacia donde estaban, sus reflejos de buscador, y los años de entrenamiento jugaron a su favor, y en menos de treinta segundos había tomado a Scorpius Malfoy del brazo y apartándolo junto a sus hijos les encerró bajo un potente escudo.

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ – el gritó procedió de la boca del extraño, provocando un estallido de pánico entre los presentes cuando el rayo salió de su varita.

- Malfoy, al suelo – gritó Harry mientras apuntaba hacia el encapuchado – _Desmainus_– con un ojo en el rubio y el otro en el atacante avanzó –_Protego_– consiguió evitar un par de hechizos más.

- S_ectusempra_ – el ágil agresor se movía entre la gente, imposibilitando que el moreno pudiera aturdirle.

- _F_lagare – el hechizo salió de la varita de Malfoy pasando a escasos centímetros de su agresor.

- Malfoy, hay gente inocente por aquí – protestó Harry.

- Ese grandísimo hijo de puta ha intentado matarme – se quejó.

- Lo sé pero… - la discusión entre ambos propicio la ventaja del encapuchado que terminó por desarmar a Draco – Métete en el escudo – le ordenó.

- No, pienso hacerme cargo de ese cabrón – esquivó un par de hechizos más, pero la gente corriendo a su alrededor le hizo perder el equilibrio, trastabillando hasta caer al suelo – Joder… - se quejó hincando la rodilla en el suelo – _Accio Varita_

- _Cruccio_– ambos hechizos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, y Harry comprobó que la varita no llegaría a tiempo para que Draco pudiera conjurar un simple escudo, por lo que su mente reaccionó antes de tiempo, interponiéndose de espaldas al hechizo, entre este y el rubio.

- ¡Papá! – chillaron sus hijos, cuando el rayo rojo le golpeó de lleno en la espalda.

- Ahgg… dios…. – las manos de Draco tuvieron que sostenerle para que no cayera al suelo.

- Po… Potter – le miraba perplejo, el rictus de dolor en su rostro era palpable, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, y se mordía con fuerza en labio inferior.

- ¡Jefe! – un par de aurores aparecieron a su lado, tres más cerca del sujeto que se vio cercado de inmediato.

- Lanzarle un hechizo localizador – consiguió decir antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Tratando de regular su respiración y ritmo cardiaco permaneció en aquella posición unos minutos.

- Ha escapado – informó uno de sus hombres.

- ¿Conseguisteis alcanzarle?

- Si.

- Bien, quiero un… - se incorporó – un operativo de emergencia en la central, comprobad si hay heridos, interrogad a los que hayan podido verle.

- Si, señor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry al comprobar la palidez del rostro del rubio.

- Creo que debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso.¿Estás bien?

- Dolorido, nada más.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – el moreno agachó la mirada.

- ¡Papá! – James le miraba asustado del otro lado del escudo, Harry bajó las defensas - ¡Joder, papá¿Estás loco? – Protestó - ¿Por qué nos metiste bajo el escudo? Podríamos haber ayudado.

- Deja de decir estupideces – le interrumpió. Observó las lagrimas que bañaban el rostro de su pequeña – Estoy bien cariño – la apretó contra su pechó y besó su cabello.

- ¿Seguro? – musitó.

- Si, mi niña. ¿Vosotros estáis bien? – Los muchachos asintieron – Malfoy¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro – respondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Te importaría hacerte cargo de mis hijos? Necesito ir a la central y arreglar algunas cosas.

- Sin problemas – le indicó.

- Pero, estás herido – protestó Albus.

- Ya os he dicho que no es nada, ahora necesito que os vayáis con el señor Malfoy, iré a buscaros en cuanto termine.

- Pero… - no tuvieron tiempo de protestar pues Harry se desvaneció frente a ellos.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos – indicó Draco – El coche está fuera del barrio mágico, vayamos.

- Papá… - volteó a observar a su hijo - ¿Por qué?

6969696969696969696969

Cerca de las nueve de la noche el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy terminó por servir la cena en un comedor más atestado que nunca, presidiendo la mesa, Draco como de costumbre, a su derecha Scorpius con la mirada perdida, frente a su hijo James Potter revolvía con la cuchara el plato de sopa que tenía frente a él, Albus estaba a la izquierda de su hermano mayor y Lily junto al rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras observaba como el reloj terminaba de marcar las nueve en punto, hacía más de cuatro horas que Potter le había dejado a sus hijos, horas en las que se había sentido el más extraño de los hombres, pues tuvo que lidiar con la necesidad de dar una explicación no solo a su propio hijo, sino a los del moreno.

**-****Sentaos – les ordenó - ¿Queréis tomar algo? – Ninguno contestó – Bapta – el elfo apareció ante ellos – trae un poco que chocolate caliente para nuestro invitados.**

**-****Si amo Malfoy. **

**-****Papá…**

**-****Lo sé, Scorpius, lo sé – Draco peinó con la yema de sus dedos el albino pelo de sus cejas y se sentó frente a los cuatro muchachos – Hace algún tiempo que he estado recibiendo amenazas, al principio solo eran cartas nada agradables, por lo que no le di importancia, pero al poco de llegar a Londres alguien envió un paquete con un artefacto explosivo, afortunadamente el mecanismo fallo, iba a dejarlo pasar pero Theo se empeñó en que era algo serio por lo que lo remitió a la central de aurores – suspiró – y ahí es donde entra vuestro padre, Potter encontró la carpeta con el archivo mientras revisaba algunos documentos, y aunque casi ningún auror le había dado importancia…**

**-****¿Por qué? – Interrumpió Albus – era una bomba¿Por qué no iban a darle importancia?**

**-****… - Draco carraspeó ligeramente incomodo.**

**-****Porque somos Malfoy – informó Scorpius – Para ellos solo somos Malfoy,. Mortifagos en ciernes, creen que nos merecemos todo lo que nos pasa.**

**-****Scorpius… - James no pudo evitarlo y llevó su mano hacia la del rubio, quien la aceptó entrelazándolo sus dedos.**

**-****Hijo, por favor. Hemos hablado de eso.**

**-****Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Todo lo que pasó en la guerra nos persigue – se quejó – no les importa que fueras un niño, o que yo no tenga nada que ver con ello… - apretó los labios con fuerza.**

**-****Señor Malfoy – Lily le miraba ligeramente asustado – Usted¿usted fue mortifago? **

**-****Si… - los muchachos lo miraron asustados – Las cosas no fueron fáciles en aquella época, ni para mí ni para vuestro padre os lo puedo garantizar. **

**-****¿Odia a los muggles? – preguntó Albus. **

**-****Los tolero – simplificó – Mientras ellos no se inmiscuyan en mi camino, no tengo el mayor problema con ellos – algo decepcionado por la respuesta el moreno clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro, escrutando su expresión y gestos – Bien como os decía vuestro parte, se tomó la molestia de tomarse en serio el caso – **_**"complejo de héroe", **_**pensó Draco – empezó una investigación más a fondo, recabó pruebas y datos sobre los posibles agresores, la verdad es que tengo mucho que agradecerle –aquello comenzaba a molestarle, le debía demasiadas cosas al moreno, y no era plato de su gusto – él me salvó la vida – "**_**una vez más"–**_** alguien intentó matarme poniendo una bomba en mi coche.**

**-****¿Qué? – Chilló Scorpius poniéndose en pie – Pero… el periódico no publicó nada, ni la Magic Vision, yo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-****No quería preocuparte. **

**-****¡No es justo! No puedes tomar esas decisiones, tengo derecho a saber… - protestó enérgicamente.**

**-****Hablaremos de eso más tarde – le dijo en tono serio – Después del atentado, vuestro padre centró la investigación en un numero reducido de personas, a las que en este momento están investigando, supongo que ese mal nacido se sabrá acorralado y por eso intentó volver a agredirme esta tarde – suspiró resignado – Lamento mucho que vuestro padre se haya puesto en peligro – **_**"otra vez"**_** - para ayudarme.**

**-****Papá es un inconsciente – murmuró James. **

**-****No es que me cueste mucho darte la razón – comentó el rubio – bien, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, Scorpius se quedara con vosotros por si necesitáis algo. **

Draco había dejado a los hijos de Harry y al suyo digiriendo aquellas noticias nada alentadoras, mientras él intentaba infructuosamente ponerse en contacto con el moreno, y de paso averiguar algo del cariz que estaba tomando la investigación. Después de darse por vencido había regresado junto a sus invitados y Scorpius para comenzar a cenar.

- Estará bien – les dijo tras terminar el postre – Es el jefe, tendrá que comprobar informes y dar el visto bueno a determinadas acciones.

- Pero está herido… - protestó Lily sin despegar los ojos de la mesa.

- Papá es fuerte – James le sonrió.

- Si, enana ¿No lo has leído en los libros de Historia de la Magia? Es el Niño-que-vivió.

- Scorpius¿Por qué no les llevas a tu salón? Podéis ver alguna película.

- Claro – el rubio se levantó y al pasar a su lado le susurró – Pero luego tenemos que hablar.

- Lo haremos.

Draco se sentó en su butaca preferida con una taza de café humeante observando el crepitar de las llamas. Recordando la conversación con los chicos se había sentido terriblemente extraño, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con su hijo, pero su relación distaba tanto de una paterno-filial que podía sobrellevarla sin ningún tipo de problema, pero el verse frente a aquellos tres, en una tesitura que se asemejaba demasiada a la de un padre, le había removido todo por dentro. Por unos minutos se había sentido como un verdadero padre.

Los ojos de la pequeña Lily eran fiel reflejo de su personalidad, castaños y almendrados con vitalidad desbordante, ingenuos e inseguros. Los de Albus era idénticos a los de su padre, emotivos, cálidos y vivarachos, denotaban valentía y seguridad en sus acciones, pero también nerviosismo y timidez por partes iguales. Los ojos de James, también eran verdes, pero eran completamente distintos a los de Harry o Albus, tenía un brillo propio, heredado sin duda de la terquedad de los Weasley, el verde de sus ojos era más oscuro y por tanto más profundo, si en los ojos de su hermano o su padre Draco podía leer cualquier tipo de emoción, en los del pelirrojo veía cierto reflejo de los suyos, ojos fríos, tratando de mantener la distancia, prudente en algunos casos, o quizás más que prudentes temerosos, Draco supo en el momento en el que se detuvo a observar sus ojos, que el mayor de los hijos de Harry, era un diamante en bruto, un volcán en erupción. Solo esperaba que su explosión no se llevara por delante a Scorpius.

Y ahí empezaba un nuevo quebradero de cabeza para el rubio. Su hijo estaba enamorado, pero no de cualquiera, el ahora dueño de su corazón no era otro que ese pelirrojo, James Potter. Dio un largo trago a su café y observó el contenido de la misma con la mirada perdida, intentaba trazar el camino que debía seguir al respecto de ese último problema que amenazaba en el horizonte.

- Hola – Draco soltó la taza que terminó por estrellarse contra el mármol del suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! – Gruñó sacando su varita – Reparo, es que no puedes comportarte como un ser humano normal.

- Pero… ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? – protestó.

- … - estrechó la mirada y le lanzó la más fría y dura que puedo - ¿lo habéis cogido?

- No, lo perdimos cerca de Manchester. Consiguió romper el hechizo localizador – Harry señaló el sofá frente a Draco - ¿Puedo?

- Adelante – el moreno se dejó caer abatido.

- ¿Mis hijos?

- Con Scorpius, viendo una película – informó. Comprobó como Harry hacía lo imposible para no apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo - ¿Has visto a un medimago?

- No he tenido tiempo – estaba agotado físicamente y psicológicamente, había dado todo lo que tenía en su interior para cazar a ese mal nacido, pero otra vez, había fracasado – Creo que será mejor que me los lleve a casa, estarán hambrientos.

- Potter, no se tú. Pero yo se lo que es la hospitalidad. Hace apenas una hora que terminaron de cenar.

- Gracias – se incorporó – De todas formas debemos irnos.

- Como quieras – Draco avanzó hasta una sala próxima seguido de cerca por Harry, que por suerte estaba tan agotado que era incapaz de recordar todo lo acontecido hacía solo dos semanas en aquella casa.

El rubio abrió la puerta pero se detuvo al comprobar una de las estampas más bonitas que podía recordar. Sentado en medio del sofá James intentaba mantener los parpados abiertos, acción que parecía estar costándole un verdadero esfuerzo, recostada sobre su regazo descansaba la cabellera roja de su hermana que había sucumbido al cansancio y dormitaba tranquilamente, al otro lado, Albus apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, frunciendo la nariz de vez en cuando, pues las gafas le resbalaban por puente de la nariz. Scorpius sentado a los pies del sofá le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

- Creo que están agotados – murmuró cerrando la puerta – Pueden quedarse a dormir aquí.

- Supongo que… - se encogió de hombros – no creo que pase nada. Mañana vendré a buscarlos.

- Puedes quedarte – Draco abrió los ojos perplejo. Definitivamente él no había dicho aquello.

- ¿Qué? – si el rubio estaba asombrado, Harry no iba a ser menos. Y más ahora que los recuerdos de una noche turbia volvían a su mente.

- Hay habitaciones de sobra – le informó – supongo que tus hijos se quedaran más tranquilos si se despiertan contigo cerca.

- Ya… - se rascó la cabeza confuso, la verdad que estaba tan agotado que lo único que deseaba era meterse bajo las sabanas y descansar por días – Está bien.

- De acuerdo.

Harry entró en el salón y avanzó hasta sus hijos, el mayor abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia cerca del sofá.

- Papá…

- Shhh… - le indicó a sus hermanos – Esta noche vamos a quedarnos aquí. Mañana hablaremos tranquilamente.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, cariño. Vamos, hoy dormiremos aquí.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó Albus restregándose los ojos con fuerza.

- Sí, vamos. Malfoy os enseñara vuestras habitaciones.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con…?

- Mañana, Albus. Mañana.

Draco acomodó a sus invitados en las habitaciones de la segunda planta, James y Albus junto a su habitación, la pequeña Lily entre medias de la de padre e hijo, y Harry frente a la suya. Cerca de las doce y media de la noche, cerró la puerta de su cuarto para ir rumbo a la bañera, realmente había sido un día agotador, pero sobre todo perturbador y extraño. Mientras la bañera se llenaba fue despojándose de sus ropas, con gesto furioso comprobó el pequeño moratón en uno de sus hombros producto del impacto de un hechizo. Entonces recordó que él no había sido el único en recibir un impacto certero, cerrando los ojos recreó la imagen de Harry interponiéndose en el camino de aquel Cruccio dirigido hacia él, los labios crispados, los ojos inyectados en sangre; había recibido varios Cruccio durante la estancia de Voldemort en Malfoy Manor y no había podido olvidar como sus músculos se contraían en un espasmo involuntario provocado por el dolor, como su carne se apretaba con fuerza, y el dolor se esparcía por el cuerpo como si el hechizo viajara con la sangre de sus venas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, agitó la cabeza para borrar aquellos recuerdos, alcanzando sus pantalones de pijama se vistió y salió del baño, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Harry en el umbral de la misma.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó – ¿es que quieres que me de un infarto?

- Lo siento… - murmuró.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Yo… - cerró los ojos con fuerza – Necesito algo para el dolor¿crees que tendrías una poción o algo similar?

- Pasa – le dijo entrando en la habitación. Harry miró con reticencia la puerta pero había tomado la decisión de ir a por ayuda, cuando el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero se quedó estático en medio de la habitación – Tengo un ungüento bastante bueno, y una poción relajante que te ayudará a descansar esta noche – Draco revolvía en un pequeño armario que tenía en su vestidor - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al observar como no se movía.

- … - pero Harry no respondió tenía la vista fija en la cama. Cama de la que había salido huyendo hacía una semanas, cama en la que se había despertado algo aturdido, y sin recuerdo aparente de lo debió ser una buena noche. ¡Mierda¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

- … - Draco sonrió malicioso, podía presionarle, jugar un poco con él. Pero Harry le había salvado una vez más, y empezaba a perder la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que los había hecho, por lo que esta vez se apiado de él – Potter, no te quedes parado como un imbecil, enséñame la zona donde te impactó el hechizo.

- … - Harry parpadeó un par de veces y giró su rostro, sin comprender exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo - ¿Qué?

- ¡oh, dios¿El cruccio te frió el cerebro? – Harry arrugó la nariz y se levantó la camiseta, girándose para mostrar el enorme moratón que cubría casi por entero su espalda - ¡Merlín, bendito! – exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca.

- ¿Tan mal está? – Preguntó – Apenas he tenido tiempo para verlo, eso si, el jodido duele como si un hipogrifo me hubiera pataleado.

- Es bastante grande – Draco se acercó a él – pero supongo que el ungüento reducirá su tamaño y sus consecuencias.

- Eso espero, porque necesito dormir – dijo con la voz cansada.

- Túmbate en la cama.

- ¿Para que? – preguntó horrorizado

- … - Draco rodó los ojos – A menos que tengas un par de brazos extras escondidos por algún lugar, no creo que puedas darte la crema – le mostró el tarrito.

- Quizás con la poción tenga suficiente – le dijo separándose un par de pasos de él.

- … - alzó una ceja – Potter… túmbate – le dio un ligero empujón provocando que tuviera que retroceder de nuevo.

- No… de verdad… esto… dame la poción… yo… – el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, se le antojó a Draco verdaderamente tierno. Él no acababa de pensar que Potter era tierno.

- Tum… ba … te – le indicó la cama, Harry estaba tan nervioso que le fallaban las piernas, trastabilló consigo mismo y terminó por caer de forma poco natural sobre la cama, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Draco estaba sobre él – Buen chico, ahora date la vuelta.

- … - Harry negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Maldita sea Potter¿Crees que voy a violarte o algo por el estilo? – el moreno abrió sus ojos sorprendido y horrorizado – Solo voy a darte la maldita crema, para que puedas largarte de aquí y dejarme dormir¿entendido?

- … - asintió débilmente y rodando sobre si mismo hundió el rostro contra el colchón, las manos de rubio se deslizaron por sus costados deslizando su camiseta, obligándole a incorporarse para deshacerse de ella. Un par de minutos después esas mismas manos se deslizaban por su espalda. Aquello iba a ser muy, pero que muy duro.


	8. Otra vez

Aiiii bueno ya lo he explicado en otra de mis actualizaciones de hoy, pero es que ni los ánimos ni las ganas me han sido favorables como para actualizar, no tenía ganas de nada; además me he roto un dedo lo que complica bastante escribir y el curro es una mierda. en fin que si después de todas excusas aún teneis ganas de leer y de seguir a mi lado con un comentario se agradece de corazón. Besis y gracias.

* * *

James pateó las mantas hacia los pies de la cama y se quedó observando el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado por su padre, sorprendido por los acontecimientos que habían desembocado que el mismo día que se despedía de Scorpius pensando en no verlo por días, terminara durmiendo a escasos metros del rubio. Giró sobre si mismo, y se encontró con los ojos de Albus fijos en él.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada… - el moreno sonrió perversamente.

- Desembucha.

- Solo estaba pensando que, si mi novio durmiera en la habitación de al lado, yo no estaría dando vueltas como un gilipollas en la cama.

- ¿Tienes novio? – comentó mordazmente.

- ¡Que te follen! – Exclamó el moreno – Para una vez que ejerzo de buen hermano.

- Tienes razón – se incorporó – Como utilices esto para chantajearme…

- ¡Que no, que no! Yo solo quiero dormir, y no puedo hacerlo si no paras de dar vueltas en la cama – sonrió cándidamente.

- Eres un pequeño monstruito, el sombrero debió colocarte en Slytherin.

- Eso dice papá. Buenas noches hermanito, y recuerda. ¡Toma precauciones! – agachó la cabeza a tiempo de esquivar el zapato que su hermano acababa de lanzarle.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo, andando sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos, tomó el pomo de la puerta en la mano, cuando un extraño ruido de la habitación de Draco llamó su atención. Permaneció atento con los ojos cerrados, para concentrar sus sentidos. Cuando el sonido se repitió, abrió los ojos rápidamente. ¿Aquello era un gemido? Dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación y apoyó la oreja contra ella.

- ¡Oh, diosmierdajoder! – Escuchó – Ahmmmmm…mmmmmm – esa voz no era la del señor Malfoy.

- ¿James? – Giró el rostro para encontrarse a Scorpius en la puerta de su habitación - ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Yo… - sonrió apartándose de la puerta – Iba a tu cuarto.

- ¿A mi cuarto? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja – Ese es el cuarto de mi padre.

- Oh… me equivoque – se acercó a él y le dio un diminuto beso en la punta de la nariz - ¿Me invitas a pasar? – los ojos grises casi sonrieron, entró seguido del pelirrojo que tras cerrar la puerta se abalanzó sobre él.

- James… - jadeó cayendo sobre la cama.

El pelirrojo avanzó voraz por el cuello descubierto de su pareja, lamiendo tranquilamente con su lengua el camino de su yugular, mordisqueando de vez en cuando, ganándose unos graciosos sonidos guturales, a caballo entre jadeos sordos y gemidos roncos. Sus labios ascendieron por el cuello rumbo a la barbilla, en la que clavó sus dientes antes de pasear la lengua por los labios entreabiertos del rubio. Sus manos recorrían sin pudor los costados tapados por la camisa del pijama, en su camino hacia la pelvis de Scorpius introdujo los dedos bajo la tela y comenzó a acariciar la piel suave y delicada que tenía a su disposición. El rubio separó sus piernas permitiendo que James se acomodara completamente sobre él, alzó una de ellas y la enroscó sobre su trasero.

- ¡Oh, dios…! – jadeó el pelirrojo, visiblemente excitado, notó un tirón en su entrepierna cuando el movimiento involuntario del cuerpo de Scorpius retorciéndose bajo su toque provocaba que sus caderas se restregaban.

- ¡Ja…James! – Scorpius alzó las manos y tironeó de la ropa del pelirrojo deslizándola fuera de su torso, antes de volver a atacar los labios de su novio, fue por los botones del pijama, arrancándolos cuando sus dedos nerviosos fueron incapaces de desabotonarlos, piel con piel comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro.

Scorpius sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y consiguió rodar sobre James, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, movimiento que terminó por volverle loco, el pelirrojo se incorporó en la cama sentándose para estrechar entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo sobre el suyo, que se movía y retorcía contra él, que jadeaba sin control. Deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, y la llevó hasta el elástico del pantalón del rubio, tanteó el terreno unos segundos antes de introducir su mano y recorrer dubitativamente aquella zona. El rubio detuvo sus movimientos y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó James con la voz ronca y la mano aún sobre el bóxer que cubría su entrepierna.

- No… no sé – respondió - ¿Tú quieres?

- Eh… supongo que… - torció la boca, mientras intentaba buscar palabras apropiadas – Que… no, pero bueno no hay problema, quiero decir aún es pronto… y…

- Ya… solo que yo nunca… - el rubio agachó la mirada - ¿Tú?

- Bueno yo… sí, pero no con un chico.

- Entiendo… - las manos de James abandonaron el trasero y la entrepierna del rubio para acariciar su espalda, acercando la boca hasta su cuello, respirando con tranquilidad sobre él.

- Scorpius no pasa nada, podemos esperar – besó su cuello – si no estás preparado…

- Es que no se si lo estoy – respondió con sinceridad – Me gustas mucho James, a veces creo que no podré controlarme pero…

- Está bien – cogió su rostro entre las manos – No pasa nada. Solo cuando estés preparado – sus labios se unieron y durante un largo segundo permanecieron así, hasta que Scorpius abrió la boca para permitir a la lengua de James colarse en ella.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir?

- Si quieres, sí.

- Quiero.

¡Maldita su suerte¡Maldito el universo que se ponía en su contra¡Maldito Malfoy!

Harry hincó los dientes en las sabanas ahogando un grito al sentir las manos de Draco pasearse libremente por su espalda, esparciendo aquel condenado gel, frío como la nieve, que traspasaba su piel y parecía querer desgarrarla.

- ¡Oh, diosmierdajoder! – elevó la cabeza cuando los dedos de Draco presionaron su zona lumbar.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto?

- Duele – protestó.

- Y más que va a doler si no dejas que termine – untó un poco más en sus manos y terminó de abarcar toda la extensión del moratón apretando en algunas zonas, consiguiendo entonces gemidos lastimeros del moreno.

- ¡Malfoy, me estás masacrando!

- No seas exagerado, eres un puto auror¿No soportas el dolor?

- … - gruñó algo incoherente mientras que en su mente hablaba con claridad "el dolor puedo soportarlo, que te restriegues de esa manera contra mí, no" - ¿Falta mucho?

- Un poco – Draco había terminado hacía varios minutos, pero el pequeño cabrón que llevaba dentro le obligaba a hacer aquellas cosas, era tan divertido observar sus movimientos, si Draco restregaba sus caderas de aquella manera conseguía sonidos del tipo.

-Mal…foy… - resopló hundiendo su cuerpo contra el colchón. Draco sonrió perversamente antes de deslizar libremente las yemas de sus dedos por la espina dorsal de Harry – Oh… mmmmmm – torció la cara – No creo… que… ¡joder! – gritó cuando apretó las manos sobre sus costados, poco después se deslizó tentativamente por su espalda, haciendo lo posible por pegar sus cuerpos - ¿Qué… que haces?

-Desde aquí no llegó – le susurró al oído.

-Bieeee… vale… - Harry estaba sudando como no lo había hecho en años, ya no era el dolor en la espalda, ni siquiera saberse bajo el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, es que estaba empezando a empalmarse, y aquello no era buena señal. El rubio volvió de nuevo a su posición, de tal manera que se llevó el pantalón del Harry con él dejando a medio cubrir sus nalgas, al sentir el aire sobre ella, el moreno dio un brinco que provocó que Draco tuviera que lanzarse al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres¿Matarme? – se quejó

-No… no… - se subió rápidamente el pantalón y se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama.

-Ya… - sonrió felonamente y gateó sobre la cama - ¿Sabes? Desde hace un par de semanas, me es difícil conciliar el sueño.

-¿A sí¿Por qué? – preguntó retrocediendo.

-Porque a mi mente vienen recuerdos de lo que sucedió en esta cama – Harry se tensó por completo – Y entonces cada vez que me meto en la cama, yo…

-¿Tú? – estaba completamente aturdido, quizás hubiera podido decirle que llevaba noches sin dormir a causa de lo mismo, que no lograba recordar apenas, o que simplemente con una ligera imaginación de lo que haya había sucedido se ponía duro, pero ciertamente aquello sería perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Yo… - estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo – tengo calor… mucho calor – Harry abrió la boca y se tragó aquel susurro mezclado con el aliento de Draco, pero aun así retrocedió.

-¡AU! – gritó cuando su culo chocó contra el frío suelo.

-… - la carcajada de Draco resonó en la habitación.

-¡Maldito cabrón! – se quejó frotándose el trasero, desde la cama Draco lo observó un instante antes de asomar la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-… - iba a gruñirle algún insulto pero se quedó sin palabras. Desde lo alto de la cama asomaba únicamente la cabeza del rubio, con el pelo aún húmedo cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, con las mejillas algo coloreadas, con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que sus carcajadas habían conseguido, los labios entre abiertos, la camisa del pijama abierta y el pecho subiendo arriba y abajo.

Locura transitoria, o acto reflejo, Harry se puso de rodillas y agarrando la tela entre sus manos tiró de la camisa de Draco para unir sus labios, un segundo sin nada más que presión sobre presión, hasta que el moreno sacó la lengua y la paseó por sus labios, los cuales se abrieron casi al instante, uniéndose a los otro en un beso rudo, fuerte con mucha saliva, con sus lenguas bailando una alocada danza. Las manos de Draco viajaron hasta los hombros del moreno para sujetarse, pues este tiraba cada vez más de él, cada vez que el beso aumentaba de intensidad Harry tironeaba de la tela, arrastrando a Draco con él. La falta de aire se hizo palpable varios minutos después, el slytherin separó sus labios, y aún con la frente apoyada sobre la del moreno abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellas orbes verdes intensamente clavadas en él.

-Yo… yo… - balbuceó Harry.

-¡Mierda, Potter! – se quejó Draco pasando la mano por la frente, pues el moreno se había puesto de pie golpeándolo en el proceso.

-Yo… lo… lo siento – recogió la camiseta del suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Potter! – gritó intentando impedir su huída pero era demasiado tarde - ¡Joder¡Mierda¡Agh! – se tumbó en la cama mirando al techó, un par de minutos después miró hacia su entrepierna – Ya puedes volver a tu letargo, porque yo no pienso hacer nada para arreglar lo que Potter ha conseguido – golpeó con rabia el colchón.

Otra vez. Otra maldita vez.

**- Esta será una de esas noches que jamás voy a olvidar.**

**Draco deslizó sus manos por las piernas de Harry, que se mordía los labios con fuerza, acallando sus gemidos como podía. Mordisqueó un par de veces el interior de los muslos consiguiendo que el moreno jadeara y se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, los labios sonrosados de Draco se posaron sobre el glande del moreno, besándolo, lamiéndolo antes de introducírselo en la boca, estaba tan concentrado que apenas le prestaba atención a los murmullos incoherentes del moreno, devoró con devoción el miembro erguido, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, minutos después ascendió para recorrer el cuerpo del moreno con besos cortos, en el cuello mordió un par de veces, las primeras tranquilamente después con algo más de fuerza. Se asombró al comprobar que Harry no se quejaba.**

**-¿Potter? – le observó con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados - ¿Potter?**

-…

**-¡Maldita sea Potter! – gritó meneándolo, lo único que consiguió fue un par de suspiros y un ronquido - ¡Oh, joder! Grandísimo cabrón – protestó rodando al lado otro lado de la cama. **

**Se levantó con rabia y fue derecho a la ducha, donde dejó que el agua helada se llevara todo rastro de excitación mientras su mente trabajaba en las más perversas formas de tortura contra el moreno. No podía creerlo el puto Potter se había dormido en mitad de una mamada¿Qué clase de hombre era? Se sentía frustrado, no podía dar crédito a lo sucedido el era un amante extraordinario nunca había dejado a una pareja insatisfecha, y el puto Potter se quedaba dormido. Su carcajada resonó en el interior de la ducha, mientras que él seguía sopesando cual sería la mejor de las venganzas. **

**Con la toalla sobre las caderas se dirigió hacia la cama donde se tumbó de medio lado observando a Harry durmiendo con tranquilidad, con un dedo recorrió su torso desnudo, sus piernas, su erección ya perdida, de arriba abajo un par de veces, hasta que ascendió por su rostro, tocando sus labios con tranquilidad, se inclinó sobre él dejando que su aliento golpeara sus labios los que se abrieron instintivamente, estaba a punto de besarle cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Meneó la cabeza confuso y se tumbó a su lado, durante largo tiempo simplemente dejó que la noche transcurriera sin pensar en nada, solo con la respiración tranquila de Harry como único sonido.**

**Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana atenuó las luces y se metió bajo las sabanas cubriendo también al moreno, y de nuevo volvió a observarlo por largos minutos, sus dedos recorrieron el rostro de Harry, las pequeñas arrugas junto a sus ojos o en su frente. Y su cicatriz. La delineó casi sin tocarla, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando recordó quien había sido el culpable de ella, el hombre que había estado a punto de destrozar su vida. Se sintió extrañamente cercano a Harry, porque le comprendía ambos habían estado a punto de perderlo todo por el mismo ser, solo que el moreno había sido capaz de enfrentarlo y él se había refugiado bajo su cobardía esperando que los demás hicieran algo por él. **

**Aún con el dedo sobre su cicatriz cerró los ojos, y recordó con nitidez el calor que las llamas producían, la sensación de angustia y la falta de aire, sabía que iba a morir, y no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero una mano apareció de la nada frente a sus ojos, y la tomó porque sabía que aquella mano le salvaría la vida, no importaba que fuera Harry Potter, el hombre al que más odiaba, al que echaba la culpa de todas sus desgracias, porque en aquel momento, Harry le daba a vida.**

**- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del moreno, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió sin tener ni una sola pesadilla. **

**El alba lo sorprendió en brazos de Harry, con pereza se despegó de él y urdió un plan para mortificarle. Esperó sentado en una butaca hasta que el moreno despertara, fue casi media hora después cuando lo observó removerse entre las sabanas, avanzó hasta la mesilla y tomó las gafas se subió a la cama y gateó hasta él.**

**-Y bien Potter¿Has pasado buena noche?**

-…

**-Espero que sí**** – se inclinó sobre su rostro **-**¿Sabes? Ese ruidito que haces cuando estas a punto de correrte, es jodidamente sexy.**

-… **- la expresión de Harry en aquel instante iba a atesorarla por el resto de su vida, eso le enseñaría al jodido Potter a no dormirse en mitad de una de sus estupendas mamadas. **

**-Tengo que irme a trabajar, tu ropa está sobre aquella silla, un elfo puede traerte al desayuno a la cama si quieres – le sacó la lengua y abandonó la cama rumbo a la ducha.**

**Tubo que morderse el dorso de la mano para no estallar en carcajadas, la expresión de confusión, de horror en el rostro del moreno. ¡Oh, merlín como iba a disfrutarlo! Potter iba a pagar por dejarlo cachondo, pero sobre todo por todas las putadas del pasado. **

****

Tiró de las sabanas y se acurrucó en la cama. Potter había vuelto a hacerlo, lo había llevado al límite para ahora dejarlo. Y esta vez no tenía tantas ganas de hacerle pagar, esta vez – y estaba asustado por confirmarlo – le había dejado con ganas de más. Mucho más.

Se recargó en la puerta apoyando la cabeza escuchando como su corazón latía desbocado.

- Mierda, mierda… mierda – masculló antes de arrogar la camiseta lo más lejos que pudo.

Él no había besado a Malfoy. Él no había besado a Malfoy.

-¡Oh, dios! He besado a Malfoy – _"ya lo habías hecho"_ le recordó una vocecita – pero esta vez estaba sobrio – dijo a la nada – Mierda, coño, hostia, joder – farfulló lanzándose sobre la cama – mala idea pues su erección se apretó contra el colchón recordándole que a parte de besar a Draco estaba más que cachondo - ¡Puta mierda! – gruñó golpeando la cabeza contra el colchón.

Rodó sobre si misma y tapándose la cara con los brazos intentó serenarse, lo primero para no sufrir un infarto, pues su corazón parecía no querer volver a un ritmo de latido normal, y lo segundo para apaciguar el creciente dolor de huevos que estaba a punto de sufrir. Apretó los labios con fuerza ahogando un grito de frustración¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer? Besar a Malfoy. Besar a Draco Malfoy. Menos mal que su lucidez había hecho acto de presencia _"tarde"_, pero lo había hecho porque a ciencia cierta sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo estaría en aquella cama. Gozando de atenciones, de besos, de caricias.

-Mala idea – susurró cuando sintió una punzada en su erección.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba claro que llevaba demasiado sin tener sexo, y que su vida distaba bastante de lo que había esperado tras su matrimonio, pero ¿Besar a Malfoy¿Follar con él? Aunque bien pensando ya lo había hecho, vale que no recordaba nada, pero… las cosas estaban más que claras, él se había presentada con ganas, y Malfoy no lo había desaprovechado.

Un momento, eso significaba ¿Qué Malfoy se había aprovechado de él? Quería creer que sí, pero para que negar que en el fondo no le importaba demasiado haberse acostado con él.

- Genial – rumió – Estoy reconociendo que no me importa haber follado con Draco Malfoy ¡Estupendo! – Se llevó la almohada a la cara – Todo esto me pasa por no hacerlo más a menudo, eso es. Quiero volver a joder con él porque no lo hago mucho, y ya está – _"Ja" _aquella vocecita con el tono de Hermione empezaba a ser molesta.

Tenía que reconocerlo la idea de no recordar aquella noche con Malfoy le traía de cabeza, más que el hecho en sí, más que haberse acostado con él, lo que en realidad odiaba era no recordar nada en absoluto. No solo porque era el primero polvo en mucho tiempo, sino porque había sido con Malfoy, y él tenía fama de gran amante, y Harry que no era ciego tenía que reconocer que era un hombre atractivo i "muy atractivo" /i le recordó la voz. Su traicionera mente le llevó poco tiempo atrás cuando había tirado de aquella camisa de pijama, cuando había unido sus labios. ¡Dios, que bien besaba! Jamás un beso le había producido tantas cosas, ni siquiera el primero con Gyn, era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera dado, con tanta fuerza e intensidad, le había revuelto el estomago, le había pateado el corazón. Aquello no podía ser normal.

-¡Ah, no! – dijo incorporándose - ¡Basta! No pienso seguir por ese camino, si sigo por él… ¡No, no y no! – retiró las sabanas y se metió bajo ellas – Malfoy no me parece atractivo - _ "seguro" _ murmuró la voz – No quiero acostarme con él -_ "ya"_ - No deseo volver a besarlo… no… yo no… - se mordió el labio con furia y se obligó a si mismo a dormir.

696969696969

Amaneció nublado, con los rayos de sol ocultos tras las nubes, aún así la claridad se coló entre las cortinas, despertándole un poco antes de las siete y media de la mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró el rostro de James a escasos centímetros del suyo, era probablemente la primera vez que se despertaba antes que él, por eso aprovechó para deleitarse con su rostro, que reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad, besó con cuidado su nariz, que el pelirrojo arrugó casi al instante.

-¿Ya es de día? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Sí – le susurró.

-Debería irme¿Verdad?

-Creo que sí – James apretó sus brazos entorno a su cuerpo y le pegó más aún.

-Dame cinco minutos más – dijo sin abrir los ojos, estiró los labios y fue recompensado con un beso tranquilo - ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-¿De que? – su mano derecha acariciaba la espalda bajo la camiseta.

-De la fiesta – James elevó la mano y la enredó en los cabellos rubios acariciando con suavidad la nuca.

-Sí, pero no le hace mucha gracia.

-Jo… - abrió los ojos – pero yo quiero pasar el año nuevo contigo.

-Y yo, pero…

-Está bien no importa – le besó – encontraré la manera de que me recompenses – sonrió burlonamente.

-Seguramente – se deshizo del abrazo al que estaba siendo sometido – Mi padre se despierta muy pronto, deberías volver a tu cama.

-Está bien.

-Demasiado tarde – la voz a sus espaldas les hizo pegar un brinco en la cama.

-¡Papá! – chilló - ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Venía a despertarte – miró hacia James – pero creo que ya lo han hecho.

-Yo… verá…

-Ahórrate las explicaciones – frunció el ceño – Vete al dormitorio antes de que tu padre se levante y le de un infarto.

-Sí… sí señor – James salió de la cama a trompicones.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacía James aquí?

-Como si no lo supieras – bufó molesto.

-Creía que vosotros…

-¡No me refería a eso! – protestó – James es mi novio.

-Ya… - rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué¿Pasa algo¿Es por qué es el hijo de Harry Potter? Porque te advierto que me gusta mucho y…

-Está bien – se levantó – Parece que te quiere, espero que sea así, sino… - estrechó los ojos – por su bien espero que no te haga daño – caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te vas?

-He de ordenar el desayuno.

-¿Y no vas a decir nada más?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-Oh…¡yo que se! Pensé que… bueno tú odias a su padre, no se… yo…

-Su padre me ha salvado la vida, supongo que puedo tolerar que su hijo salga con el mío.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó asombrado – Pero yo… creía que…

-¿Qué iba a desheredarte o algo parecido? – Scorpius se sonrojó – Anda, date un ducha, te espero en el comedor.

Scorpius permaneció unos minutos más observando la puerta por la que Draco había desaparecido, completamente confuso. ¿Quién era ese¿Y que habían hecho con su padre? Sorprendido por los acontecimientos, no pudo más que sonreír, si su padre no tenía inconveniente en que James Potter fuera su novio él no iba a quejarse.


	9. Navidades y cicatrices al estilo Potter

Por nada del mundo voy a dejar las historias sin terminar, por si os lo estais preguntando, pero he cambiado de trabajo y casa, y eso me está robando mucho tiempo y en lo que antes me hacía un capitulo ahora apenas consigo hacer un par de parrafos. De verdad que lo lamento mucho. espero que el capitulo os guste pese a la tardanza.

besis y gracias

(el capítulo contiene lemon, así que si no te gusta, saltate el final del capitulo wiiiii)

* * *

Las cenas de Navidad en casa de los Weasley solían ser todo un acontecimiento familiar, todos los hermanos se reunían en la madriguera bajo el amparo de sus padres

Las cenas de Navidad en casa de los Weasley solían ser todo un acontecimiento familiar, todos los hermanos se reunían en la madriguera bajo el amparo de sus padres. Las risas, las bromas y sobre todo la armonía reinaban en aquel hogar de campo. O así era cuando la guerra no había hecho mella en ellos. En los primeros años tras la fatal batalla final las reuniones familiares intentaban sin éxito ser como antaño pero la falta de Fred era algo que ni las bromas de George multiplicadas por dos, ni el ánimo de Charlie conseguían aplacar. Y para colmo Ginny había abandonado a su familia trayendo más sobras a las que se suponían fechas especiales. El único rayo de esperanza que le quedaba a Molly, eran sus nietos.

- Estás muy delgado – Albus rodó los ojos y sacó una moneda de su pantalón para dársela a su hermana.

- Te lo dije – sonrió recogiendo la moneda - ¡Feliz Navidad, abuela!

- Mi niña, pero que grande y hermosa te estás poniendo.

- ¡Oh por favor abuela, si apenas hace unos meses que no nos vemos! – exclamó.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero crecéis tan deprisa. Cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

- … - James frunció el ceño y se acercó a saludar a su abuelo - ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Feliz Navidad pequeño! – James era el mayor de sus nietos varones, y era su ojito derecho – Estoy intentando pescar el partido de Quidditch de Nueva Zelanda.

- ¡Genial! – se sentó a su lado.

- James, ayuda a tu hermano con los regalos que faltan – Harry entró en la cocina cargado con una bolsa de papel - ¿Dónde dejo esto?

- Sobre la encimera – indicó Hermione - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Hermione, acabo de llegar, ¿podrías darme cinco minutos antes de tu interrogatorio? – la castaña frunció el ceño y salió rumbo al salón.

- ¿Mala noche? – preguntó Ron recogiendo algunos paquetes.

- No – murmuró observando a sus hijos corriendo alrededor de la mesa - ¿Queréis estaros quietos?

- Ella empezó – replicó Albus jadeando.

- Al salón, con vuestros primos ¡Ya! – los niños salieron rumbo al salón.

- Arthur saca ese trasto de aquí – indicó Molly – Y vosotros fuera de mi cocina.

- Pero mamá… - Ron desistió ante la mirada irritada de su madre – Vamos, colega te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla.

James sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y empezó a teclear un mensaje de texto bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un teléfono móvil.

- ¿móvil?

- Quiere decir que funciona sin cable, que lo puedes usar donde quieras.

- Oh… - Arthur miró el aparato con atención – Ya… ¿Me lo prestas?

- Yo que tú no lo haría – George apareció a su lado – Si se lo dejas ni el mejor ingeniero podría volver a montarlo.

- ¡Para nada! Soy un mañoso – respondió ofendido

- Seguro – se inclinó sobre su sobrino – Guárdalo bajo llave.

- … - James frunció el ceño y sin terminar de enviar el mensaje lo guardó.

Fijó la vista en su padre que permanecía alejado del resto de la familia, apoltronado en un butacón verde con la cerveza en una mano y la mirada perdida. Estaba preocupado por él, pues llevaba varios días comportándose de manera extraña, casi siempre estaba ausente, como en otro mundo y tenía un humor de perros apenas si podían tratar con él y encima estaba ese insomnio que parecía sufrir. Arrugó la nariz preocupado sin dejar de observarlo.

- Le pasa algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó su tía Hermione sentándose a su lado.

- Está raro – concedió – Creo que le preocupa algo.

- Lo sé, yo también me he dado cuenta – un búho parduzco se posó frente a la ventana del salón, Victoria se levantó a abrir la ventana, y el ave voló hasta posarse en el reposa brazos de la butaca de Harry.

- ¡Mierda! – masculló arrebatándole la nota, recibió un picotazo como única respuesta.

- Toma – Lily le tendió unas golosinas - ¿De quien es?

- Nadie – se metió la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Y si es importante?

- No lo es

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho que no es importante! – se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de toda la familia que le miraban perplejos. Avergonzado salió al jardín trasero.

- Creo que… - James se levantó.

- Déjalo iré yo – Hermione salió tras los pasos de Harry pero se quedó observándole abrir la nota.

- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora? – farfulló abriendo la carta, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía malhumorado, pronto su expresión se tornó preocupada.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Guardó la nota y se dio la vuelta - ¿Qué?

- No lo se, Harry. Dímelo tú. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Tengo trabajo, llegare antes de la cena.

- ¿Qué? Ni hablar es Nochebuena no puedes irte.

- Tengo trabajo – repitió desvaneciéndose frente a ella.

69696969

Harry se apareció a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy, resopló con fuerza y caminó rumbo a al entrada principal. Su mente rumiaba que aquello se estaba saliendo de madre, que comprendía que era su trabajo pero que dejar una fiesta familiar por una sospecha, quizás no era lo más apropiado, pero esa preocupación naciente en su pecho, esa impresión de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Señor Potter! – Scorpius le gritaba desde la puerta de la mansión – Tiene que… tiene que hacer algo, no quiere… no quiere.

- Cálmate – le ordenó – en tu nota no eras demasiado claro, solo me pedías que viniera de inmediato.

- Nos han atacado – dijo con angustia – en la Terminal de trasladores, íbamos a viajar a París para cenar allí y alguien nos atacó – apretó los puños con fuerza - ¡Nadie hizo nada! – Chilló - ¡Nadie! Estaba herido y nadie… nadie… - sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Está bien tranquilízate – palmeó su espalda - ¿Has llamado a un medimago?

- No, no quiere. Y yo… yo no se que hacer.

- No te preocupes, llévame con él.

Scorpius aún temblando llevó sus pasos al salón principal de la mansión. Era incapaz de comprender lo sucedido, apenas unas horas atrás estaba camino de un viaje de ensueño con su padre, y de la nada un hombre enmascarado había atacado a su padre, el sujeto en cuestión había lanzado al menos tres crucio, Draco había resistido el primero, los otros dos le hicieron caer al suelo, por suerte para ellos la policía de aduanas había intervenido, pero no para salvar a su padre, sino para evitar que un hechizo desviado alcanzase a un inocente.

Harry iba solo unos pasos tras el rubio, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando observó a Draco encorvado sobre un sillón con un brazo rodeando su cintura, y numerosos hematomas por la espalda y el torso.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – masculló casi sin aire.

- Yo le llamé.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras – se irguió con considerable dificultad – Alcánzame la camisa – le pidió a su hijo.

- Malfoy, tiene que verte un medimago.

- Potter, lárgate de mi casa – siseó – Se apañármelas solo.

- Pero papá…

- Scorpius, la camisa – el rubio obedeció, pero clavó los ojos en el moreno implorando piedad.

- Malfoy, siéntate, voy a llamar a un medimago – Harry avanzó hasta el rubio.

- He dicho que…

- Desmaius – susurró apuntando al rubio con su varita, tuvo que cogerlo en brazos para que no cayera – Scorpius manda una lechuza a San Mungo de mi parte, que envíen un medimago

- Si… si… ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Voy a subirlo a su habitación.

Harry avanzó con el cuerpo inconsciente en brazos, ahora que lo observaba de cerca pudo comprobar el efecto de los hechizos sobre su cuerpo, quien quiera que los hubiera lanzado sabía lo que hacía. Una vez en la habitación tendió a Draco sobre la cama.

- Ya está. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?

- ¿Sabes si tiene poción para el dolor?

- Creo… creo que sí – el rubio avanzó hasta el vestidor y lo abrió en busca del pequeño botiquín de su padre – Tiene varias.

- Tráelas todas.

- Tome – Harry tomó aire

- Busca un ungüento para los hematomas, debe de tenerlo guardado en algún lado.

- … - el moreno deslizó la camisa por el cuerpo pálido con sumo cuidado y con horror comprobó que aún era peor de lo que esperaba - ¡Oh, mierda!

- Tranquilo, se pondrá bien – le quitó de las manos el botecito que tenía y untando sus dedos en el frío gel empezó a esparcirlo por el torso blanquecino.

La piel de Draco absorbió con rapidez la crema, como si estuviera sedienta de ella, aplicó varias capas y se sentó junto a Scorpius tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras esperaban al medimago, el cual llegó menos de veinte minutos después. Su ayuda fue rápida y eficaz, atendió a Draco con ciertas reticencias, pero si Harry Potter pedía algo de ese tipo, ¿Quién era el para tener reparos en hacerlo?

- Debería descansar – miró al moreno – he de decir que lo mejor sería no utilizar hechizos sobre un paciente herido de esa gravedad, y menos un aturdidor.

- Bueno yo… - se rascó la cabeza antes de agacharla – Es un poco terco y no quería ayuda, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Ya – le miró con desaprobación – Les dejo unas pociones que debería tomar durante al menos tres días, del mismo modo debe guardar reposo.

- Gracias – Scorpius se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Después lo acompañó al salón, dejando a Harry una vez más solo junto a Draco.

- Estúpido cabezota – le miró con rabia pero no pudo evitar que aquel sentimiento se volviera preocupación. Draco se removió entre las sabanas, preso probablemente de algún tipo de mal sueño. Miró con reticencia hasta la puerta y después a la cama, por fin avanzó hasta esta última, tomó un paño húmedo y lo pasó por el rostro del rubio, un mechón del flequillo resbaló por la frente de este y Harry lo apartó con sumo cuidado.

Draco escogió ese preciso instante para abrir los ojos, con las miradas conectadas unos segundos, ese tipo de impulsos que sin venir a cuento solían invadir a Harry surgieron en él con fuerza, se inclinó sobre el rostro de Draco y unió sus labios en un beso efímero interrumpido por los pasos rápidos de Scorpius que anunciaban su llegada. Mientras separaban sus bocas volvieron a mirarse, quizás buscando en los ojos del otro, las explicaciones que ambos necesitaban.

69696969

Harry regresó cerca del atardecer a la madriguera, la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione no le amedrentó por lo que prosiguió su camino hasta el jardín donde sus hijos le recibieron preocupados, tras intercambiar unas palabras con ellos y también con algunos de los Weasley, se disculpó y salió caminar por los alrededores.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de sentimientos y situaciones, llevaba días sin conciliar el sueño, sin poder olvidar de ese calor que Draco le hacía sentir, de esa preocupación creciente que nacía en él cuando las informaciones que recibía sobre su caso no desembocaban en los puntos que el necesitaba. Semanas antes, tras el partido de Quidditch, se había sentido perdido y angustiado por la noche que ambos habían compartido, realmente era más bien frustración por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos pero sobre todo por no recordarlo.

Y después aquella tarde cuando habían atacado a Draco y él se había interpuesto en el camino de la maldición, dejando que el dolor que él iba a sufrir se cerniera sobre su cuerpo, era un buen auror y había puesto en peligro su vida tantas veces que había perdido la culpa, pero sabía que aquella vez era distinta, porque no lo hacía movido por el deber, sino por el querer. Quería salvar a Draco, evitarle el dolor, y aquello le abrumaba. Sobre todo después de aquel beso.

No podía entender el porque de aquella situación, de porque se vio en la imperante necesidad de tirar de su camisa y unir sus bocas en un beso angustioso y sobre todo desesperado. Beso que le había robado el sueño durante los últimos días, y sobre todo la tranquilidad, no podía evitar darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, y sobre todo no podía evitar buscar una explicación.

Y ahora lo había vuelto a hacer, sin razón aparente había vuelto a besarle, para sentirse más perdido si cabía.

- Estás aquí – la voz de su mejor amiga resonó a sus espaldas.

- Estoy cansado, podemos dejar el sermón para más tarde.

- No, no hasta que me expliques que está pasando.

- Por favor…

- ¿Dónde has ido?

- A casa de Malfoy – respondió sabedor de que su amiga no se daría por vencida hasta obtener una respuesta – Le atacaron junto a su hijo en la Terminal de trasladores.

- ¿Es que no hay aurores de guardia?

- Sí, pero el caso es mío. Además Malfoy no llamó a la central.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un cretino orgulloso – rumió – Y porque probablemente sabría que nadie iba a hacer nada.

- Harry, sabes que eso no es verdad, los aurores defienden a toda la comunidad mágica.

- No, Hermione, no lo hacen. Al menos no sin una orden directa, para muchos de mis hombres lo mejor sería que Malfoy pereciera en uno de esos atentados.

- ¡Por todos los dioses Harry! Eso no es cierto.

- Lo es. Y lo sabes – caminaron hasta un banco de piedra y se sentaron.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Un desconocido le atacó con varias maldiciones Cruciatus, estaba bastante mal cuando llegue.

- ¿Por qué no acudió a San Mungo?

- Ya te lo he dicho porque es un cretino orgulloso, y porque probablemente no le tratarían como es debido. Tuve que pedir un medimago para mí para que se dignaran en visitarlo.

- Y ¿Cómo está ahora?

- Malherido, malhumorado y descansando. Saldrá de está – Harry se levantó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, giró hacia la derecha y con un movimiento especialmente rápido se apareció detrás de unos arbustos - ¿Queréis explicarme que hacéis aquí? – sus tres hijos decepcionados por haber sido pillados infragantis se encogieron de hombros.

- Estábamos preocupados – comenzó Albus.

- Como no quisiste decirnos donde habías ido – se defendió Lily.

- ¿Están bien el señor Malfoy y su hijo? – preguntó por fin James.

- Se recuperara, y afortunadamente al muchacho no le ha pasado nada – el pelirrojo respiró aliviado – que sea la última vez que os encuentro espiando a vuestros mayores, y ahora volved a la casa – avergonzados los muchachos dieron varios pasos, pero la pequeña se detuvo.

- Papá

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Los Malfoy cenaran solos?

- No lo sé cariño, supongo que sí.

- Pero… - miró a James y enseguida comprendió que había cosas que solo ella podía entender y tal vez hacer – El señor Malfoy fue muy amable la otra tarde, él cuido de nosotros mientras estabas trabajando y además nos permitió quedarnos en su casa esa noche.

- ¿Pasasteis la noche en casa de Malfoy? – chilló Hermione

- Luego te cuento – explicó – Lo sé cariño, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

- Quizás deberíamos invitarlos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, no es justo que pasen la navidad solos, además les han atacado, tienen que sentirse muy tristes.

- Bueno Lily, yo creo que… - se vio atrapado en una situación nada halagüeña

- Vamos papá son solo dos – comentó Albus.

- Chicos está es la casa de los abuelos, ellos son los que…

- Bueno pues les preguntamos a ellos – cortó Lily – seguro que estarán encantados, a la abuela le encanta tener la casa llena de gente.

- No creo que esta sea la ocasión – Harry necesitaba salir de aquel embrollo cuanto antes – las navidades son para pasarlas en familia.

- Ya pero ellos…

- Albus, no creo que sea buena idea – Hermione se unió por fin a la causa – Vuestro tío Ron y Malfoy no se llevaban especialmente bien en el colegio…

- ¡Eso es una tontería! – protestó la pelirroja – Papá dice que las peleas en la escuela no son más absurdas reyertas adolescentes, además seguro que el tío y el señor Malfoy se llevaran bien, papá y él lo hacen.

- ¿Lo hacéis? – pregunto una curiosa Hermione.

- Nos toleramos – un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas, en su mente se formaron imágenes que claramente iban más allá de la tolerancia – Está discusión no tiene ningún sentido, el medimago le dijo a Malfoy que necesitaba reposo, así que no puede moverse de la cama, por lo que no vendrán a la cena.

- Vayamos nosotros – los cuatro giraron el rostro para observar a James que curiosamente era el único que había permanecido en silencio en toda aquella treta de sus hermanos.

- ¡Eso! – Exclamó Lily – podemos llevar comida, la abuela siempre hace de más.

- Sí… Scorpius me dijo que tenía el último videojuego para…

- ¡Chicos, chicos! – Les cortó su padre – No podemos presentarnos en casa de una persona sin invitación.

Definitivamente tenía que encontrar la manera de lidiar con sus hijos, sobre todo cuando los tres se ponían de acuerdo, afortunadamente aquello ocurría pocas veces, pero estaba claro que cuando lo hacían se avecinaba un desastre, sobre todo para él.

Parado frente a la puerta volteó el rostro para observar a sus hijos embutidos en sus abrigos, bufandas y gorros, sosteniendo envases repletos de comida de la matriarca Weasley y tres esplendidas y hermosas sonrisas, resopló y llamó a la puerta.

- Buenas noches – saludó a Scorpius que se había acercado a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritaron a coro los hermanos Potter.

- Hemos venido a cenar con vosotros – Lily entró sonriendo.

- Papá nos dijo lo que os había pasado – Albus pasó un brazo por sus hombros – Y hemos decido que necesitáis unas navidades al más puro estilo Potter.

- Oh… - miró a su novio que se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

- ¿No habéis cenado, verdad? – preguntó la pequeña.

- No, mi padre aún duerme.

- ¡Genial! Vamos a poner la mesa – Albus arrastró al rubio hacia el salón – Vamos, papá ¿a que esperas? ve a por el señor Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – los niños rieron alegremente y le dejaron en medio de hall.

Tardó varios minutos en sacar fuerzas para enfrentarse a Draco una vez más aquel día, teniendo en cuenta que aquella misma mañana había vuelto a besarlo, sin saber a ciencia cierta porque y sobre todo sin conocer lo que opinaría el rubio acerca del asunto. Lo cual era una soberana tontería porque a él no le importaba lo que el estúpido Malfoy pensara, bastante tenía él con controlar esos absurdos instintos que invadían su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía delante. _"Demasiado tiempo sin sexo"_ se recordó, pero claro aquello ya no era del todo cierto, porque varias semanas atrás él y Malfoy había mantenido un encuentro, del que ¡Puñeta! No tenía el más mínimo recuerdo, _"hay que tener mala suerte!" _pensó _"tres años sin sexo y cuando lo logro, pierdo la memoria"._

Ascendió maldiciendo a su escasa retención de acontecimientos y llegó hasta el cuarto del rubio, llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta así que supuso que el rubio seguiría aún en brazos de Morfeo, pero al abrir la puerta no estaba sobre la cama. Un segundo y medio después la puerta del baño se abrió para dar paso a un húmedo y mojado Draco, con la toalla sobre la cabeza y las manos frotándola enérgicamente.

Seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido, dar un paso atrás cerrar la puerta y hacer como que no había visto nada, pues aún no había sido descubierto, pero esos instintos e impulsos de los que llevaban tanto tiempo quejándose hicieron acto de presencia y su vista se fijo en el cuerpo pálido y delgado del rubio, recorrió con avidez y deseo cada rincón de la figura que se detuvo de espaldas a él, como si con aquella radiografía que estaba haciendo de él pudiera traer algún recuerdo perdido de aquella bendita noche en la que había vuelto a saber lo que era el sexo.

Draco alzó la cabeza y a través del espejo le vio parado detrás de él con la expresión más bobalicona que jamás había visto en un hombre y los ojos verdes brillando y comiéndoselo con ellos literalmente, no pudo evitar sonreír más que orgullosamente cuando Harry tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios pues estaban resecos.

El moreno alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada felina de Draco a través del espejo, se sonrojó como de costumbre y balbuceó alguna incoherencia, antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar hasta la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa, Potter?

- Yo… esto… - con la mano en el pomo – Mis hijos, ellos han invadido tu casa.

- ¿Invadido?

- Sí, ellos creen que no deberíais pasar la Noche Buena solos así que han traído comida de su abuela para que cenemos aquí.

- ¿Comida de los Weasley? ¿Cenar aquí?

- Ajá – miró la mano que seguía en la misma posición – Creo, que… esperaré a bajo – Draco sonrió de nuevo y sacó todo su arsenal Slytherin.

- ¡Au! – se quejó lastimosamente llamando la atención de Harry que no pudo evitar girarse, el rubio se había llevado una mano al costado y estaba ligeramente encorvado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - masculló teatralmente avanzando hasta la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que se debatía entre salir corriendo o avanzar hasta él, cuando Draco trastabilló hacia delante haciendo gala de todas sus dotes de actor y de toda su astucia Slytherin, un segundo antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo, los reflejos de Harry habían hecho acto de presencia y el moreno le sostenía con fuerza por la cintura – Creo que… no estoy tan bien como creía.

- Eso parece – quizás pareciera despistado y algo tonto en ocasiones pero nunca lo había sido, y decir que no se había dado cuenta de la burda treta de Draco sería una gran mentira, pero así podía acallar aquella voz que decía en su cabeza que se alejara de él y que sobre todo no deslizara los dedos de aquella manera por la desnudez del cuerpo que sostenía.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Sí? – Draco deslizó sus manos por el pecho del moreno ascendiendo hasta su cuello, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, pasó las manos por sus mejillas y acarició sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

Harry apretó más aún la mano entorno a la delicada cintura e irguiéndolo unió sus bocas en un nuevo beso, ansioso y de urgencias, plagado de saliva y de lenguas peleando y luchando por la batalla en la que se había convertido. Draco presionó sus caderas contra las del moreno y ambos jadearon en la boca del otro, dieron varios pasos atrás hasta caer sobre la cama, donde la urgencia y necesidad chocaron con la realidad.

- ¡Oh, joder! – se quejó Draco cuando el peso del moreno cayó sobre su dolorido abdomen.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No… - se quejó visiblemente cabreado – Cuando coja a ese hijo de la gran puta voy a machacarle – se llevó las manos a las costillas y las palpó mordiéndose los labios.

- Déjame ver – apartó la mano que recorría el pecho del rubio y la sustituyó por su boca, besando y lamiendo cada rincón - ¿Mejor?

- Mmm… bastante mejor – suspiró tirando de la cabeza del moreno hacia arriba para volver a besarlo, sintiendo como los dedos de Harry recorrían con delicadeza inusitada cada rincón de su torso, acariciándolo.

- ¿Papá? – Scorpius llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, instante que el moreno aprovechó para volar, literalmente sobre el cuerpo de Draco hacia el otro lado de la cama, y darse un buen costalazo al caer al suelo. El rubio giró la cabeza para ver el fin del golpe y alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta muda.

- Pasa – dijo Draco agarrando el albornoz de los pies de la cama.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí.

- Los Potter están aquí – informó – Creía que el señor Potter había subido a avisarte.

- O sí, lo hizo, pero decidió ir a probar la calidad de los suelos de la mansión – su hijo frunció el ceño extrañado al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Escondido contra la cama, Harry resopló con fuerza.

- La cena ya está servida. ¡Hemos puesto la mesa! – exclamó sonriendo antes de desaparecer rumbo al piso inferior.

- ¿Buena inspección de suelos? – Harry asomó la cabeza por encima de la cama y le fulminó con la mirada – A este paso terminarás con todas mi reservas de poción para el dolor.

- Muy gracioso… - masculló poniéndose en pie – Será mejor que te vistas, ya has oído a tu hijo, la cena ya está.

- Estoy convaleciente, ¿podrías ayudarme? – sonrió de medio lado, esperando así conseguir lo que hace semanas llevaba esperando.

- Creo que tus condiciones son las necesarias para ponerte algo de ropa.

En el rostro del rubio se formó una mueca de fastidio, pero una vez se quedó solo rebuscó algo elegante con lo que cubrirse, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa blanca que había escogido, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo de los labios de Harry sobre su cuerpo, le había producido tal sensación de placer que casi se había mareado.

Estaba entrando en un terreno pantanoso, y nada firme, tenía que pisar con cuidado porque cualquier paso en falso provocaría una caída nada agradable. Realmente aquello no era algo de lo que disfrutara, no podía mezclarse con Potter y mucho menos de ese modo, pero ese maldito Gryffindor, hacía hervir su sangre y ya no como antes, cuando solo tenía ganas de patearle la boca, ahora quería usar su boca para otras muchas cosas, mucho más suaves, y ¡oh, Merlín! placenteras. Observó su reflejo en el espejo unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con energía, podía jugar con Potter, torturarle por aquella supuesta noche que había pasado, tal vez, quizás, podían echar un polvo pero nada más.

_Nada más._

Rodó la vista por tercera vez en menos de un minuto cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, y comprobó que seguía lamiendo la cuchara, borrando todo rastro de chocolate.

- Creo que vuestro padre tiene un problema con los dulces.

- Sí – canturreó Lily – Siempre nos deja sin existencias.

- Os recuerdo que sigo aquí y queridos hijos míos mañana es Navidad.

- Indirecta captada, papá – Albus pateó a James por debajo de la mesa, para que borrara esa sonrisa bobalicona que le estaba dedicando a Scorpius.

- Hijo, ¿Por qué no llevas a tus invitados a la sala de juegos?

- Claro – los chicos salieron a tropel del salón abandonando los platos sobre la mesa, instintivamente Harry se levantó y comenzó a recogerlos.

- Potter, ¿Me vas a robar la vajilla?

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo elfo domésticos que se ocupan de eso.

- Oh… ya… - se encogió de hombros – la costumbre.

- ¡GOOOOOL!

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Harry

- Creo que Scorpius les ha mostrado uno de esos aparatos muggle del demonio – Harry alzó una ceja y le siguió rumbo a la sala, entreabrieron la puerta y les descubrieron divididos en dos grupos, con mandos en las manos y la vista fija en la pantalla de televisión.

- Pásala, Lily, pásala… - gritó James

- No, que eres un chupón… y yo soy mejor que tú.

- ¡Oye, enana!

- Ahora, Scorpius, remata… ¡SI! ¡GOOOOOL! – ambos muchachos se pusieron en pie y empezaron a pegar brincos sobre el sofá - ¡Chupate esa James!

- En fin… - Draco cerró la puerta y volvieron al salón - ¿Una copa?

- No, lo cierto es que estoy agotado – suspiró – Ya que mis hijos han decidido por su propia cuenta, y sin mi permiso, colonizar tu casa, si no tienes molestia me retiro a descansar.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – Buenas noches, Potter.

- Buenas noches. ¡Feliz Navidad, Malfoy!

6969696969

Harry se tumbó vestido sobre la cama, nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta, y pasó así más de dos horas, mirando al techo. Le dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas a un único asunto. Malfoy, que en su mente había dejado de ser tal, para pasar a convertirse en Draco, el jodido slytherin más sexy que había visto en su vida. Y llevaba tiempo diciéndose a si mismo lo absurdos que eran sus pensamientos, que eran dos hombres adultos sin compromisos visible, y que podía volver a repetir, tener sexo con él – otra vez – no suponía el fin del mundo, solo era eso sexo.

Sentado en el borde de la cama se debatía si avanzar o no, si cruzar la puerta y también la lineal de la tregua que habían mantenido esos meses. Repetir una noche de sexo con alguien con el que coincidía a menudo, por quien estaba velando, no iba a ser cualquier cosa, pero si las cosas quedaban claras, si solo era sexo, quizás no fuera tan malo. ¡Dios! Deseaba tanto cruzar el pasillo y meterte en su habitación, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando traspasó el umbral de la habitación de Draco, que descansaba, en la cama, cubierto solo por una sabana.

Estaba dormido, y eso le hizo retroceder, pero le había costado tanto entrar allí, que cerró la puerta con un hechizo y avanzó hasta la cama, apartó las sabanas para descubrir a quien ahora parecía su presa, estaba mal, sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero se deleito en cada curva de su cuerpo, en cada músculo definido, subió a la cama y se deshizo de su camiseta, se inclinó sobre el pecho lampiño, y comenzó a besarlo.

La sensación era una locura, el cabello rozando su torso, los labios depositando pequeños besos, dejando rastros de saliva por su abdomen, Draco no pudo soportarlo más, y le hizo saber a Harry que estaba despierto, tiró de su cabeza hacia él y le besó con furia, con rabia. Sus dientes chocaron un par de veces, pero eso no hizo más que provocarlos, las uñas del rubio recorrieron la espalda de Harry trazando sinuosos caminos entorno a su columna vertebral. Jadeó sin poder controlarse, y tomando el control de la situación, apresó a Draco bajo su cuerpo, con las manos sobre la cabeza, mientras que lamía y chupaba su cuello, gruñendo cuando no podía controlar las ganas de morder y destrozar la piel que besaba, restregó su excitación contra el cuerpo bajo el suyo consiguiendo un jadeo gutural y que el rubio alzara sus caderas. Deslizó las manos por los pantalones de pijama y los arrastró hasta sus pies ayudado por los movimientos de las piernas de Draco. Llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio y apresó su miembro con fuerza, para empezarla a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad.

La respiración de Draco era rápida y entre cortada, estaba siendo sexo, brutal, duro y recio del que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, soltó sus manos apresadas aún por una de las manos de Harry y volvió a tomar su rostro entre las manos, besó sus labios con rudeza, tiró de su cabello ganándose un gruñido del moreno, alcanzó su yugular y la lamió mientras que sentía su cuerpo pegarse más al suyo, enroscó una de sus piernas sobre las de Harry y frotó su cadera contra ella.

- Quítate los pantalones – le ordenó aún con el cabello azabache entre sus dedos, Harry obedeció al instante y se deshizo de la prenda así como de su ropa interior, desnudos, piel contra piel volvieron a besarse, hasta que Harry mordió con ganas la barbilla del rubio.

- Voy a follarte – anunció – esto es sexo, solo sexo.

- Sí… - murmuró siendo jalado con fuerza de la cama, Harry se deslizó hacia el cabecero de la cama y apoyo la espalda contra él, cruzó sus piernas, y colocó a Draco a horcajadas sobre él.

La fuerza con la que Harry azotaba a Draco contra su cuerpo, no hizo más que excitarlo, era tan distinto, no sabía porque pero saberse dominado de esa manera, manejado por el moreno a su antojo estaba provocando más deseo y pasión que nunca en su cuerpo, alzó sus caderas y sin previó aviso se dejó caer sobre el miembro del moreno.

- ¡ohdiosmerlinsantisimo! – jadeó Harry echando la cabeza para atrás, apretó los brazos entorno a la cintura de Draco e hincó los dientes sobre su hombro.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñó cuando los dientes produjeron una herida en su delicada piel, pero sobre todo, cuando recordó el dolor en sus costillas. Frunció el ceño y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

- ¿Qué… que pasa? – articuló con dificultad, tratando de no agitar sus caderas contra él.

- Las costillas – expuso – dame un minuto – inhaló aire con dificultad, y lo soltó con mucha más, pero estaba tan excitado, que el ligero mareo que el dolor le estaba produciendo, no le importó en demasía, apretó los talones contra la espalda del moreno y comenzó a moverse con cierta dificultad.

Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza, y escuchó con toda la atención que pudo, solo oía sus respiraciones rápidas y pesadas, la fricción de sus pieles, que resbalaban la una contra la otra, el crujido de la cama y sobre todo lo jadeos de Draco en su oído, jamás había sentido nada parecido, al escuchar algo así, eran una especie de soplidos, acompañados por un ruido gutural proveniente de su garganta, seco y sordo, que estaba llevándolo a la locura, a medida que sus cuerpos se movía con mayor rapidez, los jadeos eran más cortos y seguidos, golpeaban en su orejan pero mandaban punzadas de placer a su entrepierna, que estaba firmemente apresada por el cuerpo del rubio.

Estaba al borde del abismo, del orgasmo más rudo que iba a recordar en mucho tiempo, apretó los labios con fuerza, y emitió un ruido con la nariz, que a Draco le hubiera parecido gracioso en otro momento, resopló con fuerza, y tomando sus caderas con rabia le clavó un par de veces más sobre su miembro.

- ¡Joderjoder…joder! – sintió sus entrañas arder colmadas con la esencia del moreno, y terminó por dejarse ir, arqueando la espalda.

- Diosss…. – siseó mordiéndose los labios.

Permanecieron vario minutos con las pieles pegadas por el sudor, con sus respiraciones agitadas regulándose con el paso del tiempo, Draco se llevó la mano a la cara para apartar un par de mechones, pero terminó por llevarla hacia el rostro de Harry, retiró el pelo pegado a su frente, y sin poder evitarlo llevó los dedos hasta su cicatriz. Sintió la moreno tensarse bajo él, pero no se detuvo la trazó varias veces, con la yema de sus dedos, y después alzando su cuerpo llevó su lengua hacia el lugar, y lamió, con tranquilizad, trazando el perfecto rayo dibujado sobre su ceja derecha.

- Ahh…. – Harry jadeo inconscientemente, no es que nadie hubiera tocado su cicatriz, pero nadie lo había hecho así. Nadie había convertido el mayor horror de su vida, en algo tan íntimo, en algo que le causara esas sensaciones. Llevó las manos al rostro de Draco y le besó, con tranquilidad pasmosa, hasta que se separó para apoyar la mejilla contra su pecho.

Tal vez, aquello no había sido solo sexo.

* * *

Si has llegado aquí y aún no quieres matarme, gracias.

Si has llegado aquí y si quieres matarme, ponte a la cola.

De todas maneras dejame un comentario, que se agradecen. (bueno o malos, se agradecen igual)


	10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius!

Mil perdones pero no estoy teniendo tiempo para nada por culpa del trabajo, además muy recientemente he sufrido la pérdida de un familiar cercano y como comprendereis mis ganas y ánimos no son los mismos. Espero recuperarme pronto. besos y gracias.

* * *

El cuerpo a su lado descansaba boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada sobre el colchón, y las sabanas retorcidas entre sus piernas

El cuerpo a su lado descansaba boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada sobre el colchón, y las sabanas retorcidas entre sus piernas. Harry resopló con fuerza, pero inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que se despertara, pues su mente estaba hecha un lío. Había pasado una noche increíble, no podía negar que deseaba aquello, que lo necesitaba, pero la sensación que le había embargado una vez la pasión y la lujuria habían desaparecido le abrumaba.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía ser un polvo, y punto? No, su maldita habilidad para meterse en problemas hacía acto de presencia, y apretaba contra su pecho aquella molesta sensación, aquellas ganas de repetir hasta la saciedad, quizás realmente no sería un problema si no fuera por la fuerza de voluntad de la que tenía que hacer uso para no acurrucarse contra esa piel delicada y pálida, por no enredar las manos en sus cabellos, y recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con besos.

Ni siquiera en su primera vez con Ginny había sentido esas irrefrenables ganas por abrazarla y no dejarla escapar. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza y se escondió bajo las sabanas, de reojo observó la nuca de Draco, donde su cabello rubio nacía, su mano tomó vida propia y ascendió hasta ella, acarició con temor de despertarlo la zona, cuando comprobó que el sueño era profundo, enredó los dedos totalmente en su cabello y jugueteó con el. Se recostó de medio lado, con la sabana sobre su cabeza, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos verdes. Draco se removió en la cama asustando al moreno que apartó la mano de su cabeza como si de fuego se tratará, suspiró expulsando el aire por su nariz y giró el rostro aún entre el sueño y la vigilia, con pereza abrió los ojos, y por fuerza tuvo que sonreír. Solo veía los ojos verdes, con aquel brillo de miedo en ellos, pero eran tan bellos, tan verdaderamente hipnotizantes que ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- Buenos días – murmuró, Harry emitió un ruidito con la boca, y después carraspeó.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Es alguna técnica de los aurores? – El moreno frunció el ceño – Lo digo porque parece que quieres camuflarte con la sabana. – alzó la mano para apartarla de su rostro – Así mejor. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí… - susurró apretando los labios para no volver a alzar la mano y enredarla en sus cabellos. Era algo superior a él.

Draco cerró los ojos de nuevo, aprovechando la paz que se respiraba en la cama, pocas veces se daba el lujo de pasar una noche completa con alguien, pues sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara con alguien era más fácil que lograra encariñarse con ella, y estaba tan acostumbrado a no sentir más que atracción, a volcar su amor única y exclusivamente en su hijo, que tenía miedo de hacerlo con otra persona, porque conociendo su pasado era más que probable que saliera escaldado, y para ser sinceros no le apetecía sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y más si podía remediarlo. Una mano se deslizó por su cintura, deseaba abrir los ojos pero se mantuvo sereno, y dejó que esa mano se deslizara por la curva de su cintura y resbalara por uno de sus muslos, se acurrucó contra el otro cuerpo apoyando la frente contra su pecho. Seguía sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser, pero había tanta paz, tanta seguridad entre esos brazos.

Por su parte, Harry tenía su propio debate interno, razón y corazón parecían tener una nada agradable discusión sobre lo que hacía su mano deslizándose por la piel del rubio, mientras que deseo se habría paso por su cuerpo y despertaba las zonas más aletargadas del mismo, fue toda una satisfacción para él y sus sentimientos que Draco alzara el rostro y comenzara a besarlo con aquella tranquilidad, con suma delicadeza, lamiendo sus labios, deslizando su lengua por encima de ellos hasta colarse en su boca en medio de un jadeo involuntario realmente se sintió aliviado porque todo fue acallado por las ganas de devorarlo, de apresarlo contra la cama y dejarse llevar nuevamente por la pasión y el deseo.

El peso del cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo, era apenas nulo, se apoyaba en sus codos, mientras que restregaba sus cuerpos, Draco enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache mientras que alzaba las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto, pero Harry volvió a tomar el control y bruscamente le volteó apresándolo boca abajo entre el colchón y su cuerpo, besó su nuca, mordió sus hombros y lamió toda la extensión de su columna vertebral, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera por completo hincando las uñas en el colchón, apresando las sabanas con fuerza entre sus dedos cuando Harry separó sus nalgas sin pudor, y comenzó a pasar la lengua entre ellas.

- Ohmmmmphhh… - se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca y apretó los dientes contra ella, cuando el aliento calido recorrió su entrada, claro antecesor de la lengua que se deslizo en su interior - ¡joderpotter! – gruñó alzando la pelvis y abriendo sus piernas para darle mayor acceso.

Pasó un par de minutos deleitándose con todas las incoherencias que Draco soltaba por la boca, antes de colocarse de rodillas entre sus piernas, tiró del cuerpo del rubio hacia él con una mano en sus caderas, y entró en él sin previo aviso.

- ¡ahhh…potter! – chilló apretando la cara contra la almohada, pero poco duró en esa posición pues Harry se inclinó sobre él y le obligó a girar el rostro para besarle mientras le embestía con brusquedad.

- Diosmierdajoder – apretó los dedos en torno a las delgadas caderas y prosiguió aumentando el ritmo, mientras que el rubio arqueaba la espalda para permitir a su mano llegar hasta su entrepierna y comenzar a masturbarla al ritmo en el que el moreno se deslizaba en su interior. Su visión se tornó borrosa, cuando la mano de Harry se apretó junto a la suya y llegó al clímax mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

- Mmmmmm…. – sus labios comenzaron a sangrar débilmente cuando la presión de sus dientes sobre ellos fue excesivo.

- Oh…dios, sí….siii – Harry se dejó ir instantes después desplomándose sobre el rubio.

- Potter – gruñó, pero no consiguió más que un suspiro junto a su oído – Potter, mis costillas.

- Oh… vale – con pereza apoyó las palmas de la mano sobre la cama y salió de su interior deslizándose a la derecha, dejándose caer agotado boca arriba. Volteó la cabeza para ver la sangre deslizarse ligeramente entre los labios de Draco, tiró de él hacia su pecho y lamió los restos resecos del líquido carmesí.

Permanecieron el uno sobre el otro más de un hora, ambos con los ojos cerrados, Draco luchando contra su miedo, y Harry contra la necesidad de no volver a soltarlo jamás; probablemente era el moreno quien más estúpido se sentía pues estaba claro que lo suyo era solo sexo y no entendía porque su cabeza no paraba de darle vuelta a otro tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos.

- Potter… - susurró Draco

- ¿Hmm?

- Nada…

- Bien… - los dedos del moreno se deslizaron por la espalda de Draco arrancándole un ronroneo que le hizo sonreír - ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Sí? – apoyó la barbilla en su pecho y le miró algo somnoliento.

- Nada – se sonrieron unos segundos - ¿Se supone que ahora es cuando deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres no?

- No pienso llamarte Harry, Potter.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres Potter. Siempre serás Potter. Del mismo modo que yo siempre seré Malfoy – Harry arrugó el ceño y giró el rostro, golpeándose mentalmente, por permitir que su mente divagara con situaciones que jamás tendrían lugar. "Sexo, sexo" se repetía "buen sexo, grandioso sexo" suspiró involuntariamente, "solo sexo"

- Será mejor que me vaya, mis hijos no tardarán mucho en despertarse – Draco se deslizó a un lado y le observó vestirse en completo silencio, sin poder apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, analizó cada movimiento y cada gesto, no pudo dejar de apreciar que evitaba mirarle en cualquier momento, y aquello le hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho, pero enseguida volvió a verse abrumado por el miedo así, que se enroscó en las sabanas fingiendo dormir, no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

- No te vayas…- susurró escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

696969696969

Cuando el primer ronquido de su hermano llegó a sus oídos se deslizó fuera de la cama, con calma y precisión midiendo cada movimiento, regulando su respiración; avanzó hasta la puerta y maldijo a los ancestros de los Malfoy por descuidar el mantenimiento de las puertas al escuchar el chirrido de las bisagras al entornarla, giró el rostro para respirar más tranquilo al observar que Albus seguía profundamente dormido. Salió al pasillo, caminando sobre la punta de los pies para hacer el menor ruido posible, la puerta del cuarto donde dormía su padre se abrió, pegó un brinco y se pegó contra la pared con las manos en la boca intentando no emitir ningún ruido; observó sorprendido como su padre entraba con decisión en la habitación del señor Malfoy, pero no se dio el lujo de cuestionar sus acciones pues podía ser pillado en cualquier momento, por lo que avanzó deprisa hasta la habitación de Scorpius, entrando con rapidez y descansando por fin apoyó la espalda contra la puerta una vez la hubo cerrado.

Scorpius dormía placidamente en un lado de la cama, de medio lado enroscado en las sabanas y con expresión serena; el corazón se le desbocaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de observarle tranquilo y relajado, lejos de las presiones del colegio, en aquella habitación era solo un muchacho indefenso, condenadamente guapo, dulce y tierno y sobre todo arrebatador. Scorpius no era consciente de todo lo que despertaba en él, a James se le retorcía el estomago, daba volteretas mortales cuando pensaba en él, su corazón latía desbocado, era un corcel brioso que el pelirrojo no podía domar si estaba a su lado. Pero había muchas más cosas que Scorpius despertaba en él, últimamente eran demasiado duras, pues el deseo y la pasión nacían en James a partes iguales, era capaz de dominarlas casi todas las veces pero en ocasiones, como aquella, simplemente no podía.

Sigiloso avanzó hasta la cama, se metió bajo las sabanas y se acurrucó de medio lado junto a él, pasando un brazo por su regazo y pegándole a su cuerpo.

- Hmm… ¿Qué…?

- Shhhhh – susurró a su oído – No podía dormir – mordisqueó su oreja – Así que pensé en venir a hacerlo contigo.

- James… - suspiró apretando la mano que le había abrazado.

- Vuelve a dormirte – aún medio dormido el rubio asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pero realmente era difícil volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo con su novio haciéndole aquellas cosas. La mano que había pasado por su regazo se deslizó bajo la camisa de su pijama y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen y el pecho, mientras que su lengua alternaba el camino de su oreja a su cuello, con pequeños mordiscos y lametones sobre el hombro semidesnudo.

- Ahh… así no puedo dormir – replicó arqueando ligeramente la espalda cuando James apretó sus dedos entorno a uno de sus pezones.

- No te duermas entonces – comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamerlo y mordisquearlo con fuerza mientras, que apretaba más el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo.

La mano que torturaba los pezones del rubio avanzó, rumbo a territorio desconocido, Scorpius tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero James no cesó en su empeñó, se deleitó con su cuello, para tranquilizarlo mientras que la mano cruzó la barrera de sus pantalones y bóxer de una sola vez, colándose directamente en la entrepierna del rubio.

- Ja… James… - gimió apretando los ojos y los labios con fuerza.

- Relájate… - respondió acariciando toda la extensión de su miembro, eran caricias nuevas para el rubio, era suaves, como si James estuviera tanteando el terreno, hasta que pulgar e índice apretaron su glande y tuvo que ahogar un sollozo porque el placer era inigualable.

No, no era un experto en temas de sexo con chicos, pero por los sonidos y temblores provenientes del cuerpo acurrucado contra él, debía estar haciéndolo bien, porque a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro del rubio, este perdía la timidez, suspirando y jadeando con más fuerza, lo que estaba provocando en él reacciones sorprendentes, tanto que estaba más duro que nunca, y pronto iba a necesitar de un alivio rápido si seguía por ese camino.

- Ah… - el jadeó le cogió tan de sorpresa como el movimiento del cuerpo de Scorpius pegándose contra su cuerpo, restregando su trasero contra su dureza, por un momento perdió la orientación y la noción del tiempo, olvidando la atención que estaba dedicando a su novio, pero pronto reaccionó cuando una mano se deslizó hacia atrás, hacia sus propios pantalones, y comenzó, no sin dificultad, a bajárselos.

Si bien siempre se había sentido atraído por los chicos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llegar tan lejos con nadie, algunos besos y todo lo acontecido con James, era su única experiencia sexual, seguramente por eso le costaba avanzar en ese terreno, se sentía cohibido y reticente a seguir más adelante, aunque el pelirrojo despertaba en él todos sus instintos. Por eso cuando al pegar su cuerpo contra el moreno, sintió su dureza presionar contra sus nalgas, un oleada de lujuria le recorrió el cuerpo, deseaba sentir la piel de James contra la suya, hacerle padecer todo lo que lo que él le hacía.

- James… - mordiéndose el labio giró hasta quedar boca arriba – Quítate la ropa.

- ¿Qué? – Se incorporó en la cama – Scorpius no… si no quieres…

- Yo… solo... hazlo, necesito por favor – suspiró nervioso – quiero sentir tu piel… por favor.

- Pero…

- James… - gruñó – no me hagas parecer una chica suplicando – se quejó.

- Vale… bien… creo… vale… - se deshizo de su ropa con rapidez mientras observaba a Scorpius hacer lo mismo, volteó para lanzarla lejos de la cama, y cuando volvió a mirar, pronto sintió los brazos de Scorpius tirando de su cuello y uniéndoles en un beso ansioso. Mordisqueando sus labios, batallando por el control beso, James se subió sobre el cuerpo del rubio – Oh, dios… - murmuró cuando el rubio alzó sus caderas poniendo en contacto sus erecciones.

- Muévete… - jadeó – muévete.

Abriendo las piernas dejó que James se encajará contra su cuerpo, momento que aprovechó para alzar las piernas y enroscarlas en torno a su cintura, clavando los talones en el trasero del pelirrojo, que se restregaba arriba y abajo contra su, cada vez más, sudoroso cuerpo. Probablemente fueron solo unos minutos, pero el calor, la necesidad y el deseo, llevaron a James al mejor orgasmo que recordaba, Scorpius tardó medio segundo en seguirle y explotar entre ambos con un ronco jadeo.

- No… - protestó cuando el pelirrojo quiso separarse de él – quédate así, por favor.

- Pero estoy sudado y… - encarnó una ceja.

- No importa – James depositó un beso sobre la punta de su nariz y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio acurrucándose contra su pecho.

- Esto ha estado genial, ¡joder! – Exclamó – ha sido una pasada.

- Sí – no podía evitarlo, y terminó por sonrojarse – James yo… me gustas, me gusta esto pero…

- Lo sé, y te he dicho que no importa. Esperare a que estés preparado, mientras haya noches como esta… - mordió su barbilla, arrancándole un pequeña carcajada – Debería irme a mi cama, no quiero que tu padre vuelva a pillarme aquí.

- Pero, aún es de noche. Puedo poner el despertador.

- Supongo. Además me apetece dormir contigo.

- Y a mí que lo hagas – estiró la mano hasta la mesilla donde cogió la varita y eliminó todo resto de sus cuerpos, James se estiró sobre la cama, dejando que fuera ahora el rubio quien se acurrucara contra él - ¡Au! – Se quejó – Tienes los pies helados.

- Es que he venido descalzo – se defendió – Por cierto, he visto a mi padre entrar en la habitación del tuyo.

- ¡Oh, no! Eso no va a acabar bien.

- Seguramente terminarán discutiendo.

- Sí.

- Tengo miedo – confesó James – Se que a tu padre no le importa nuestra relación, pero al mío… no se, aún no le he dicho que me gustan los chicos, bueno que me gustas tú, ni que estamos juntos, y yo… no se como se lo va a tomar.

- Ya…

- Pero diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga – besó su cabello – Te juro que no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo, y ya está, eso es lo único que quiero. Bueno y que tú quieras lo mismo.

- Quiero – sonrió – Pero no quiero tengas problemas con tu padre.

- Bueno, quizás no los tenga… no lo se. Dame tiempo, tengo que ver como se lo digo.

- Está bien, ¿quieres dormir un poco?

- Sí, además mañana es Navidad – canturreó – Y estoy seguro que mi padre nos habrá comprado a Albus y a mí una Star System último modelo, podemos salir a volar después del desayuno.

- Ya, bueno… yo… - se encogió de hombros – Creo que no, la verdad es que… no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- James, por favor. Vamos a dormir un poco – sus palabras era más que una petición, eran una suplica.

- Pero…

- Por favor.

- Bien, vale.

Scorpius cayó rendido a los pocos minutos, pero James tardó algo más y todo ese tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas a los últimos minutos de su conversación, a ese tono triste y apagado que había poblado la voz de Scorpius, sin entender a ciencia cierta, que le había llevado a ese estado. Antes de dormir, se prometió a sí mismo averiguar que había llevado a su novio a apagarse de aquella manera.

69696969696969

Hacía escasos veinte minutos que había salido de la habitación de su novio, se había sentado en el borde de la cama y había rememorado con demasiada precisión los acontecimientos nocturnos, por lo que pronto se sintió visiblemente excitado. La habitación tenía un baño al que accedió para aliviarse en la ducha, relajado y extasiado por la fecha que se celebraba aquel día, salió tarareando una canción.

- ¿Buena noche? – preguntó Albus incorporándose en la cama, mientras enmarañaba aún más su negro cabello.

- Excelente.

- Bien. No quiero detalles.

- ¡Es Navidad, Albus! – chilló subiéndose encima de la cama.

- Sí… ¿Crees que las habrá comprado?

- Más le vale. A la enana le dará un soponcio si papá no lo ha hecho.

- Lo ha hecho – Lily entró en la habitación – Vi las escobas en la alacena – Sonrió subiéndose también a la cama – Ha comprado cuatro.

- ¡Genial! – gritaron los hermanos a la vez.

- Este año, papá y yo os vamos a ganar – Albus sonrió ampliamente.

- Sigue soñando, James y yo os daremos otra paliza.

- ¿A quién le vais a dar una paliza? – preguntó Harry desde la puerta.

- A vosotros ¡Feliz Navidad, papá! – la pequeña corrió abrazarla.

- Feliz Navidad, pequeña – la estrecho entre sus brazos – No… este año no…

- Venga... papá… es una tradición.

- Sí, pero no estamos en casa.

- ¿Ya, y? – Albus y James se levantaron de la cama, haciendo acopio de dos almohadas cada uno de ello.

- ¡Eh, dejar algo para mí! – Lily corrió a por dos cojines.

- Chicos, vamos… ya somos algo mayorcitos…

No pudo acabar la frase porque sus hijos se lanzaron a por él, acorralándole contra la cama, donde se dejó caer, recibiendo, almohadazos por parte de sus tres pequeños, mientras las carcajadas inundaban la habitación no pudo evitar recordar, su pequeña tradición y el comienzo de la misma. Fue el mismo año que Ginny les abandonó, apenas unas semanas antes de la Navidad, sumiendo a sus pequeños en una profunda tristeza, que ni siquiera la promesa de los mejores regalos que habrían recibido pudo compensar, por eso aquella mañana, con la pequeña Lily en brazos entró en la habitación de sus hijos mayores y empezó una batalla campal con almohadas, cojines, y hasta peluches volando de un lado para otro. Aquellos momentos, eran mágicos para los cuatro, y Harry los atesoraba como ningunos otros.

- Venga… ya… - jadeó – Los Malfoy deben pensar que me estáis matando.

- Seguro que el señor Malfoy se alegraría – se carcajeó Albus, siendo fulminado por su padre - ¿Qué? El tío Ron dice que en el colegio os llevabais a matar.

- Las cosas cambian.

- ¿Nos darás las escobas aquí? – preguntó Lily sentándose sobre su regazo

- Papá no cuela, aquí la detective ya las descubrió.

- ¿No te dije que no rebuscaras por la casa?

- Sí… pero – besó su mejilla – Te quiero mucho, papá.

- Pelota – rumió Albus.

- Consentida – agregó James.

- Ya… ya… nada de peleas. Bajemos a desayunar. Y veremos que hacer con los regalos.

James avanzaba al frente de la tropa Potter que bajaba hacia la cocina en busca del desayuno, aunque los tres hubieran preferido recibir primero sus regalos, pero su padre había insistido en que ya que estaban invadiendo la casa de los Malfoy debían, por lo menos, ser corteses y educados. El pelirrojo frenó sus pasos al observar a Draco y Scorpius, el primero de pie apoyado contra la encimera y el segundo sentado sobre ella, ambos de espaldas a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió Scorpius.

- Sí, quieres puedo disculparte con…

- No, no importa.

- Hijo…

- Está bien papá, son nuestros invitados. Yo… no pasa nada.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Debería ser más fácil? – suspiró resignado – Con lo años, debería ser más fácil, no debería doler tanto.

- Cariño – Draco pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y lo atrajo hacia él – No tienes que sentirte mal porque duela, es lo más normal del mundo.

- Pero yo… ni siquiera… - sollozó visiblemente. James dio un pasó al frente pero la mano de su padre sobre su hombro le detuvo – Me hubiera gustado… yo…

- Lo sé, cariño. Ella te quería mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí – de un salto se bajó de la encimera – Creo que… necesito… estaré en el jardín.

- Hijo… - Draco le observó salir por la puerta trasera, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón destrozado. Como cada Navidad, resignado volteó para llamar a un elfo.

- Lo sentimos – se apresuró a decir Harry – Nosotros, no queríamos…

- No importa. Podeis pasar al salón, enseguida servirán el desayuno.

En la mesa, todos comían en silencio, sin la presencia de Scorpius Draco apenas probó bocado.

- Señor Malfoy – Lily dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y temerosa preguntó por fin - ¿Qué le pasa a Scorpius?

- ¡Lily! – se quejó Harry – Lo siento, Malfoy, yo…

- Está bien no importa – Draco les miró por unos segundos – Hoy es su cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué? – chilló James visiblemente sorprendido – Pero él… yo… nosotros – se corrigió – no nos dijo nada.

- A Scorpius no le gusta demasiado su cumpleaños – explicó – Su madre murió tras dar a luz – el tenso silencio que invadió el salón les sumió a cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Podemos ir a buscarle? – preguntó Albus – Creo que… deberíamos ir con él – Miró a su hermano mayor.

- Está en el jardín, en un viejo roble. Probablemente haya trepado como un mono – sonrió a los chicos, que sin mediar palabra salieron corriendo en busca del rubio.

- Lo siento mucho – comentó Harry – Si lo hubiera sabido, nosotros estamos molestando y…

- No es molestia. En realidad creo que a Scorpius le hará bien que tus hijos estén aquí.

- ¿La echas de menos? – preguntó maldiciéndose a si mismo por ello.

- Al principio, ahora es distinto… nos queríamos mucho pero… no era amor.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

- Porque era una buena mujer, dulce, cariñosa, inteligente, me hacía reír, era especial. Lo tenía todo.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Echas de menos a tu mujer?

- Ya no, me acuerdo de ella. A veces la odio tanto que me doy miedo a mi mismo, no por mí, sino por mis hijos. Se está perdiendo tantas cosas, no logro comprenderlo. Yo… entiendo que dejara de quererme, pero ¿a los niños? Sigo sin encontrar explicación alguna para que les abandonara – Draco le observó unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Vamos – le dijo – Necesitamos respirar aire fresco, o terminaremos llorando entorno a un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate.

- A mí lo del helado de chocolate…

- Venga Potter, demuéstrame que sigues teniendo esos reflejos que te hicieron tan famoso.

69696969696969

Cada 24 de Diciembre terminaba en el mismo lugar, encaramado sobre la misma rama del viejo roble del jardín de su casa. Aunque celebraban la Noche Buena fuera del país, preferiblemente en el lugar donde vivían, siempre pasaban la navidad en la casa de Londres, porque su padre sentía morriña en esos días, y porque a él le encantaba la casa. Los amplios, inmensos, jardines, el lago, y sobre todo porque su padre le hablaba del cariño con el que su madre cuidaba los rosales del jardín, de las horas que pasó durante su embarazo sentada en un banco de piedra cerca del lago leyéndole poesía y hablando a su vientre.

Un par de traicioneras lágrima resbalaron por sus mejillas siguió su camino con la mirada.

- ¡James! – el pelirrojo le observaba de pie, junto al árbol

- ¿Bajas o subo?

- Bajo – con agilidad descendió por el tronco del árbol, donde James le recibió con un abrazo - ¿Qué…?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Yo…

- Siento mucho no haber estado… yo… ayer, cuando te dije lo de salir a volar y… - sonrió enternecido acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser así, por estar conmigo… - alzó la vista – Por todo.

- Mmm… bueno, vale – besó sus labios - ¿Cómo estás? ¿quieres hablar?

- No, la verdad es que… no me apetece mucho.

- De acuerdo – sonrió de medio lado – Tengo una idea mejor en la que ocupar…

- Menos besuqueo – Albus apareció junto a su hermana que sonreía. Ambos portaban dos escobas.

- ¿De donde las habéis sacado? – preguntó James.

- De debajo de árbol – Lily tendió una de las escobas a Scorpius – Es de papá, pero seguro que no le importa que la utilices.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí – respondió Albus – Y si le importa… Lily se encargará de camelarlo.

- Dalo por hecho - la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo – Dos para dos – cogió su mano – Te lo robo por un rato hermanito.

- Tranquilo, seré bueno – James le dio un fugaz beso antes de alzar el vuelo.

Harry avanzó hasta el abeto cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué demonios? – preguntó al ver el papel de regalo que envolvía las caras escobas que había comprado a sus hijos - ¿Dónde está mi escoba? – protestó

- Mmm… creo que Scorpius la tiene – Draco señaló por la ventana del salón.

- Oh, bueno… no importa – fingió restarle importancia al hecho de que llevaba semanas esperando por probar su nueva escoba. Draco meneó la cabeza.

- Tengo un par de Saetas.

- ¿Saetas? – preguntó sorprendido – Creí que yo era el único que conservaba una.

- Son de coleccionista, no te diré el precio, pero digamos que es prohibitivo. Solo te diré que pertenecieron al equipo nacional, el año que ganaron el mundial en el último segundo.

- ¡Joder! – Draco salió del salón para regresar al cabo de dos minutos con dos autenticas Saetas de Fuego, idénticas a la que guardaba bajo tres candados, y dos hechizos en el armario de su casa.

- ¿Les enseñamos lo que es volar?

A la par alzaron el vuelo y se acercaron hacia donde los cuatro muchachos volaban en circulo.

- ¡Papá! – chilló Lily.

- ¿Os han gustado al menos? – preguntó en referencia a las escobas.

- ¡Mucho! – exclamaron.

- Señor Potter, yo… - Harry se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Scorpius – el corazón de Draco se detuvo en el instante en el que por primera vez en diecisiete años, los ojos grises de su hijo, brillaron de alegría en el día de su cumpleaños empañado por traicioneras lágrimas de felicidad – Acéptala, por favor.

- Pero…

- Una carrera… - expuso Albus - Hasta aquella montaña de allí, ida y vuelta.

- Vais a morder el polvo – Harry giró sobre si mismo – Bueno, Malfoy tu volverás a hacerlo, ¿recuerdas lo que es ir siempre tras mi escoba?

- Menos bravuconería Potter – los seis se pusieron en paralelo – A la de tres – todos asintieron – Una, dos…

- ¡Malfoy! – chilló Harry cuando el rubio emprendió camino antes que los demás.

- ¿No pensarías que no iba a aprovecharme, verdad? – gritó Draco avanzando con rapidez.

El viento golpeó su rostro y tomó conciencia de que iba el último, pero a pesar de ello Harry se tomó un par de minutos para observar a estampa, los cincos volando delante de él, las carcajadas de Lily, mezcladas con las protestas de James y Albus, la sonrisa de Scorpius y a astucia, y porque no decirlo, la cara dura de Malfoy. Entusiasmado por lo emotivo del momento, agradeció aquel giró en su vida, quizás la vuelta de Malfoy a ella, no iba a ser tan mala.


End file.
